I ll be there for you
by cubanaclau
Summary: Historia heya-achele es mi primer FF y cualquier duda pregunten
1. Yo celosa?

Bueno este es nuestro primer fic así que esperemos que les guste somos 2 las que hacemos el fic ( yo que soy la del arte en las manos hehe y lupe que es le editora) es una historia heya-achele todo es producto de nuestra imaginación no conocemos a ninguno de los que se nombran aquí sin mas les dejo con el primer cap =)

Cap 1

Abro los ojos lentamente y lo primero que veo es mi cabello alborotado por toda mi cara y mi olfato detecta un olor a café recién hecho que no viene nada mal a estas horas de la mañana trato de levantarme pero el dolor en mi espalda me vence me recuesto en la cama y veo que mi hermosa chica viene, se lanza sobre mi y me da un pequeño beso en los labios

"Te despertaste dormilona, vete a bañar que hoy tenemos que estar en el set temprano" – dijo Lea quitándose de arriba de Dianna

" No quiero, me duele mucho la espalda"- dijo Dianna pasándose la mano por la parte inferior de la espalda

" Si ayer hubieses querido dormirte temprano en vez de estar jugando conmigo no te estuvieses quejando" – dijo Lea en tono divertido

" Está bien, pero dime que no te gusto que jugara contigo anoche ?" dijo Dianna en tono seductor

" Tal vez "- dijo Lea siguiéndole el juego a Dianna – "Pero ya ve a bañarte que llegaremos tarde al set y ya sabes como se pone Ryan si no llegamos a la hora prevista" – dijo alejándose de Dianna ya que esta iba a besarla

" Ok , pero sería más fácil entrar al baño si vinieras conmigo " –dijo Dianna parándose de la cama solamente con una sabana envuelta

" Dianna " Dijo Lea en tono más serio " ya entra al baño , si fuera por mi me la pasaría contigo todo el día sin levantarnos de la cama pero con el trabajo no se juega"

" Está bien "- Dijo Dianna en tono "triste" – " pero eres mala sabías?"

Mientras tanto en el set

" Mi amor ayer te extrañé" dijo Matthew dándole un ligero beso a Naya

" Yo también bebé pero tuve que irme, Hemo estaba enferma y fui a cuidarla en la noche" Dijo Naya

M: Oh, se me olvidó preguntarte, y cómo sigue ella?

N: Está mejor, al parecer fue sólo una ligera fiebre, ahora mismo la acabo de dejar en mi tráiler

M: Oh, está bien, a ver si la próxima vez me enfermo yo para que me cuides – Dijo con un tono un poco pícaro

N: Y yo estaré ahí muy dispuesta a irte a cuidar – Dijo dándole un beso apasionado en los labios pero cuando lo iba a profundizar sintió como que alguien le hablaba….

" Nay me da vueltas la cabeza " Dijo Hemo con cara de muchas ganas de vomitar y no porque se sentía mal sino por ese beso que acababa de ver entre Matt y Naya

N: Heather Elizabeth Morris te dije que te quedaras en el tráiler que yo iba a llevarte el café rápido , ¿qué haces aquí?

H: Pues vi que te demorabas y vine a buscarte, pensaba que te había pasado algo , pero al parecer estabas muy cómoda no? –Dijo en un tono que se que dejaba entre ver celos – Hola Matt –Dijo con evidente incomodidad

M: Hola Hemo , bueno, espero que estés mejor, ya me voy – Dándole un beso a Naya

En cuanto Matt se fue Naya le dijo a una de las asistentes que le llevara dos cafés a su tráiler y unos medicamentos para la fiebre de Hemo .

"Dianna voy saliendo te espero en el set no te demores" – Dijo Lea gritándole a Dianna desde la puerta .. ellas dos no podían salir juntas del departamento ya que su relación no era pública, solamente lo sabían sus amigos y algunas personas del set

" Espérate Lea, se te queda tu…" Dijo Dianna pero ya era muy tarde Lea ya se había ido –"celular" – Dijo con tono ya más bajo

Dianna se estaba terminando de poner la ropa para dirigirse al set cuando el celular de Lea sonó , miró la pantalla y al verla decía Jonathan; no contestó pero le pareció raro que él la llamara a estas horas de la mañana ya que no acostumbraba hacerlo, pero bueno, no le dio importancia a esto . Dianna terminó de vestirse con unos jeans cómodos, una playera azul y unos zapatos ligeros para luego salir de su apartamento y dirigirse a los estudios de grabación

Lea al llegar al set se encontró con Mark quien lo saludo como todos los días , se dirigía al tráiler de Naya a ver como había pasado la noche ya que no había sabido nada de ella en todo este tiempo , al entrar al tráiler de Naya se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que los papeles se habían invertido, Heather que se suponía debería estar descansando estaba sentada en un sillón revisando algo en su celular y Naya que le correspondía estar cuidando a Hemo estaba dormida en el sofá del tráiler

H: Shhh se quedó dormida, ayer no pegó un ojo vigilándome la fiebre .

L: Ohh , eso no es normal en alguien que no te quiere según tú – Dijo en tono bajo para que Naya no se despertara

H: No toques el tema, aparte nadie ha dicho que yo la quiero , almenos de ese modo que estás insinuando

L: Síi seguro...con esas escenitas de celos que le haces hay veces ….

" ¿De qué están hablando? yo quiero saber " – Dijo Naya despertando e interrumpiendo a Lea y así no dejándola terminar su frase

H: De nada solo son locuras de Lea

N: Está bien –Dijo Naya sentándose en el sofá - Hemoo! Se me olvidó darte las pastillas! ….

H: No te preocupes Nay, ya me las tomé

N: Uff que bien! Hola Lea, y Dianna?

L: La dejé en su departamento preparándose, ya debe estar por aquí. Bueno, sólo vine a ver como seguía Hemo y al parecer esta mejor y mucho más con tu compañía

H: Ya Lea gracias por tu atención pero te puedes ir

L: Ok, no te pongas de mal humor , no dejes que los celos te pongan así jaja

N: Qué celos?

H: Nada, Lea ya no sabe ni lo que dice. No te ibas Lea? nos vemos! – Dijo casi sacándola del tráiler

En cuanto Lea salió del tráiler...

N: ¿Cuáles celos Hemo? ¿Estás viendo a alguien y no me has dicho! ?

H: Nada Nay, ya te dije Lea está loca, bueno, me voy para maquillaje

N: Te alcanzo después

Espero que les haya gustado cualquier crítica o sugerencia me lo dicen espero sus RW gracias =) la actualización se hará los Miércoles y Domingos


	2. Pequeños detalles

Bueno aquí el 2do cap gracias por sus RW y espero que este este un poco mas larguito , bueno sin mas el cap

Cap 2

L: Cory haz visto a Dianna

C: No, creo que todavía no llega, Lea

L: Ahh ok, la llamaré , gracias

Lea va en busca de su celular pero revisa su bolso y no lo encuentra

" ¿Esto es lo que estabas buscando?" – dice Dianna dándole un beso en la mejilla

L: Sí , ¿por qué lo tienes tú ?

D: Se te quedó en la casa , por cierto Jonathan te llamó

L: Siempre me salvas la vida, no sé que haría sin ti

D: Pues simple, no pienses eso porque siempre estaré contigo – Dándole un pequeño beso en los labios

Alguien abre la puerta sin pedir permiso

L: ¿Qué aquí nadie tiene modales y toca la puerta?

" Disculpen , sólo que me mandaron a llamarlas porque tienen que empezar a grabar " dijo Mark tapándose los ojos- "Búsquense un cuarto, hay niños por aquí"

D: Ya vamos Mark, gracias por avisarnos

Lea y Dianna iban de camino cuando se encuentran a una Naya pensativa saliendo de su tráiler

L: Nay en qué andas pensando

D: Sí, dinos, tu nunca andas tan pensativa

N: Nada importante, sólo son pequeños detalles

L: ¿Pequeños detalles que tienen que ver con Heather?

N: No, ¿cómo crees, para nada, por qué dices eso?

L: Solo curiosidad- encogiéndose de hombros

N: Es verdad lo que dice Hemo, últimamente dices cosas que no vienen al caso jajaja

El día pasa sin ninguna novedad, de escenas en escenas, repeticiones, corte, descanso y al final llega la noche y todos se van marchando a sus respectivas casas

" Te he notado todo el día pensativa, qué pasa Bee?" – dijo Kevin acompañando a Naya a su auto- es por Hemo verdad?

N: Sí Bee, no sé, hoy por la mañana estuvo como toda rara conmigo y si no fuera porque esta con Tay diría que tiene celos de Matt

K: Pero acuérdate que ella esta dándose un tiempo con Tay , aparte, ¿por qué estaría celosa si ella sabe que eres su mejor amiga y que harías cualquier cosa por ella?

N: Sí, pero hay algo que no me deja estar tranquila y tú eres la única persona que sabe los sentimientos que están creciendo dentro de mi hacia ella

K: Todo está bien, no te preocupes, tal vez sea algo pasajero

N: Ojalá y tengas razón- dijo dando un bostezo el cual significaba que estaba muy cansada – bueno Bee, ya me voy, antes de que me quede dormida aquí en el set

K: Está bien Nay, mañana hablamos – dijo dándole un beso de despedida en la mejilla

Dianna estaba en su departamento viendo la televisión hasta que sonó su celular y la interrumpió

D: Sí?, habla con Di

" Hola hermosa, ¿me extrañaste?"

D: ¿Quién habla?

" ¿No ha pasado mucho tiempo y ya no te acuerdas de mi? pero qué mala memoria tienes"

D: De verdad no sé quien es , ….. Alex? – Dijo levantándose de donde estaba sin creer la voz que estaba escuchando del otro lado del teléfono – ¿Alex Pettyfer?

A: El mismo que viste y calza , parece que me extrañaste mucho, ¿no? – dijo con tono sarcástico

D: Hola Alex, es una sorpresa que me llames ya que más nunca tuvimos contacto después de .. ya sabes después que cortamos

A: Sí, eso fue hace mucho , hace cuánto? , 1 año diría yo , mucho no crees?

D: Sí, pero fue mejor así, como lo acordamos cada uno por su camino

A: Al parecer haz madurado bastante, la última vez que hablamos no pensabas así, pero no está nada mal llamar a una vieja amiga o sí?

D: No, para nada – dijo suspirando – Alex, te conozco, no haces una llamada sólo para saludar, ve al grano y dime a qué debo tu llamada

A: Dianita, Dianita , esos modales qué son , quiero verte

D: ¿Para qué?

A: Quiero hablar, ya sabes, como en los viejos tiempos

D: De qué quieres hablar si ya nos dijimos todo lo que necesitábamos saber hace mucho tiempo

A: No te diré por teléfono, mejor, ¿por qué no cenamos mañana en este restaurant nuevo que abrieron?

D: No sé, tengo que pensarlo

A: Sé que irás, te mandaré la dirección por un sms

D: Alex, espera, tengo una pregunta más

A: Dime preciosa, lo que quieras te respondo

D: En primera, no me digas preciosa porque no soy tu preciosa y en segundo, ¿cómo conseguiste mi número de teléfono?

A: Pues tengo mis contactos , te veo mañana.. PRE-CIO-SA

Dianna se quedó pensando en qué sería lo que Alex querría, ¿qué se tendría entre manos?, pero decidió olvidar el tema así que siguió viendo un documental que no la mantenía muy ocupada ya que de sus pensamientos no salía una morena no muy alta, de nombre Lea

Por otro lado

Hemo estaba en su casa bañándose, cuando escuchó su celular sonar . Salió del baño en toalla y contestó el teléfono

H: ¿Hola?

" Hemo es Naya, ¿puedo ir a tu casa a dormir? "

H: Sí, claro Nay , te espero aquí

N: Ok, gracias

Heather regresó al baño a terminar de quitarse todo el jabón que tenía, luego salió y decidió ponerse cómoda al fin y al cabo estaba en su casa y Naya siempre la veía en esas condiciones , se puso un mini short y un top para dormir, al rato tocaron la puerta y se dirigió a abrir

H: Hola Nay, ¿qué pasa?

N: Nada, sólo me sentía sola en mi casa, ¿te molesta si me quedo hoy contigo?

H: No! claro que no, ya sabes ,para eso estamos las amigas; pero ven pasa

Naya entró al departamento de Heather, se lanzó sobre el sofá y se puso las manos en la cara, signo de que pasaba algo con ella , cosa que Heather no dejó pasar.

H: ¿Nay qué te preocupa?

N: Nada, nada..

H: Te conozco, algo te incomoda

_N: ¿Sabes lo que me pasa? que me muero por ti Heather, me muero por ti y no sé como manejarlo, yo sé que tú no me quieres de la manera en que yo a ti pero por favor que esto no cambie nada entre nosotras porque si eso pasa…_

_Heather la miró y antes de que Naya terminara la frase, la calló con un dulce beso _

_N: y eso qué fue ?_

_H: la manera de decirte que yo igual me muero por ti _

H: Naya! Naya! Llamado a la tierra a Naya Rivera

N: Disculpa, ando por las nubes – dijo pensando en lo que acababa de imaginarse

H: Sí, me di cuenta, mejor ven vamos a acostarnos; por suerte y mañana tenemos día libre, así que descansarás bien y te cuidaré como siempre tú lo haces conmigo

N: Pero no estoy enferma – Dijo haciendo puchero de niña chiquita

H: Lo sé, pero necesitas que te hagan mimos y yo lo haré con mucho gusto si me permites

N: Eres la mejor

H: Mejor vamos a dormirnos, ven

Heather jaló a la morena por la mano y la llevó hacia la cama, se recuestó y vio como ella se cambió de ropa y se puso un pijama de la rubia, de pronto Naya se dio cuenta de que la rubia la estaba mirando de una forma no muy digna de amiga..

N: Hemo, ¿Qué haces?

H: Nada, nada, sólo estaba viendo cual pijama te ibas a poner – dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior

N: Vamos a dormir que ya es tarde

Las 2 se quedan dormidas al instante, como siempre abrazándose, como si de eso dependiera sus vidas …

Espero que les halla gustado =) Clau y Lupe =)


	3. Dia de descanso ?

Aquí esta el tercer capítulo espero que les guste y creo que me extendí un poquito más. No se olviden de dejar sus REVIEWS!

Cap 3 – Día de descanso?

Despierto al lado de la persona más hermosa del planeta. Aunque ella no lo sepa, amo cada uno de sus rasgos, así sea algo insignificante; su sonrisa, sus hermosos ojos, sus labios gruesos , su piel morena, desearía que ella supiera lo mucho que significa para mi . Decido levantarme silenciosamente para no despertar a mi dulce morena .

"Daría lo que fuera por amanecer todos los días a tu lado" le susurró Hemo a Naya, pensando que ésta estaba dormida, le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse el desayuno…

Siento que Heather se levanta de la cama y me susurra algo al oído, no puedo creer lo que escucho , pero pienso "Naya de seguro fue tu imaginación, aparte no estás despierta al 100%, seguro fue una alucinación " así que decido continuar con mi sueño..

Preparo unos waffles y un poco de cereal para las dos, espero que se despierte pronto porque no soportaré verla tan hermosa ahí tirada en mi cama a mi disposición (en ese momento miles de imágenes de ella y yo se me pasan por la cabeza) "Heather concéntrate, no puedes imaginarte esas cosas, es tu mejor amiga aparte está con Matt. ¿Qué te crees que puedes llegar y separarlos así como así? sólo por un capricho" _Capricho, así le llamo a este sentimiento que tengo hacia ella , algo que no puedo explicar, solo sé , que daría lo que fuera porque esté feliz, verla sonreír aunque no sea a mi lado._

"Hola Hemo" dice Nay dándome un beso en el hombro

H: Hola dormilona, cómo amaneciste? – dijo separándose un poco de la morena ya que ese beso le hizo que un cosquilleo le recorriera todo su cuerpo

N: De lo mejor, no sé por qué pero siempre que duermo contigo duermo en paz

H: Eso me alegra , sabes, deberíamos hacer algo hoy ya que tenemos el día libre

N: Buena idea, desayunamos y después llamo a Matt a ver qué hacemos

H: Ok – dijo desviando su vista hacia el piso en señal de incomodidad

N: Hemo , ¿no quieres que llame a Matt ? dime que entonnces no lo hago

H: Por qué lo dices? es tu novio, no debería importarte lo que yo diga acerca de él

N: ¿Qué es lo que te molesta tanto de él , por qué no te agrada?

H: No es nada , sólo que nunca me ha caído bien, sólo eso

N: Bueno pues, deberías hablar más con él, te caerá bien. ¡Te lo aseguro!

H: No, gracias, no duraría más de 5 min hablando con él – dijo sarcásticamente – al 3er min le golpearía su enorme cara – esto último lo dijo en tono bajo para que la morena no escuchara nada

N: ¿Qué dijiste? – dijo Naya tratando de averiguar lo último que masculló la rubia

H: Nada, sólo que me parece mayor para ti

N: Ya sabes Hemo, para el amor no hay edad

H: Amor? Acaso lo amas?

N: No todavía, pero creo que esto va para algo serio, de verdad me gusta mucho; me hace reir , olvidarme de las cosas que me incomodan y es una buena compañía para mi , ¿Eso no es lo que tu sientes por Taylor?

H: Lo de Taylor y yo ya va de mal en peor, él siempre anda viajando y yo paro en el set ,creo que esto no da para más..

N: Tú sabes lo que haces , mejor no hablemos tanto, comamos que muero de hambre

Por otro lado, Lea está preparándose para ir al estudio ya que ella y Cory tienen que ir a grabar unas canciones a pesar de que el resto del elenco tiene el dia libre. Entró al baño y se dio una rápida ducha ya que estaba atrasada . Cuando salió vio 2 llamadas perdidas de Dianna y al instante la llamó

L: Amor , disculpa por no contestarte, estaba duchándome

D: No te preocupes chiquita, ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano? apenas son las 7.30am y ya estás duchada

L: Lo que pasa es que tengo que ir a grabar unas canciones al estudio con Cory y tú que haces despierta?

D: Pues ya sabes, acabo de llegar de correr , tengo que mantener este sexy cuerpo en forma – en ese instante escuchó una risa del otro lado del teléfono

L: Haciendo o no ejercicio siempre estás sexy para mi jajaja

D: jaja está bien, lo sé no me halagues más. Amor a qué hora terminan tus grabaciones?

L: Pues no sé, empiezo a las 8am supongo que como a las 11 ó 12am estaré libre, ¿Por qué, qué tienes en mente? – dijo en tono seductor

D: Nada que no sepas - jajaja - no te hagas muchas ilusiones, sólo quiero almorzar contigo

L: Buuu, yo tenía en mente otro tipo de planes

D: Ah sí, ¿Cómo cuales? - dijo Dianna, pero antes de que Lea respondiera continuó – mejor dímelos cuando nos veamos

L: Está bien, como digas , te dejo que tengo que prepararme e irme , Te amo

D: Yo también chiquita – Dianna al escuchar que cortó la llamada pudo pensar más claramente

" ¿Qué tal si aprovecho este momento para ver qué es lo que quiere Alex?" pensó y decidió mandarle un mensaje pero al instante se dio cuenta de que no tenía el número de este, en ese momento vio que se alumbraba su pantalla signo de que un mensaje le había llegado, pero no reconoció de quien era, así que decidió abrirlo – _Hola preciosa, como te conozco tan bien me imagino que acabaste de llegar de correr, nunca puedes dejar de hacerlo ;) , bueno... dime si pensaste en mi oferta –Alex_

" Pues no me conoces tan bien, porque tu mensaje me acaba de despertar - decidió mentir para no darle la razón- y una vez más te repito que no me llames "_tu preciosa"_ que no lo soy , ¿Dónde podemos vernos?"- Dianna

"Hay un restaurant A_ngelini Osteria,_ nos podemos ver ahí a las 10am" – Alex

" Ahí estaré "- Dianna

" Te espero, PRECIOSA"- Alex

Al terminar con los mensajes, la rubia no podía creer que había accedido a desayunar con Alex y sobretodo sin decirle a Lea , ellas dos se contaban todo hasta el mínimo detalle, pero había algo en ella que la hacía querer saber que se traía entre manos éste, así que decidió ducharse y prepararse para su encuentro.

Hemo! No te preocupes yo organizo todo esto – Dijo naya gritando desde la cocina ya que la rubia había entrado al baño

Ok! Gracias- respondió Heather gritando

Naya estaba muy tranquila recogiendo los platos y todo el desorden que había hecho Hemo al hacer el desayuno cuando de pronto se escuchó como tocaban la puerta.

H: Naya, por favor, mira a ver quién es

Naya abrió la puerta y se encuentró con una gran sorpresa " Hola Nay, hace mucho que no te veía, sigues tan guapa como siempre" Dijo Taylor con una gran sonrisa en su rostro abrazando a Naya y al mismo tiempo entrando al departamento

N: Ho..hola Tay, ¿Cómo te va ?

T:Pues bien, ¡qué gusto verte! ¿qué haces por aquí?

N: Ayer me quede a dormir ya que estaba un poco enferma

T: Oh, espero que ya te encuentres mejor.

N: Sí, no te preocupes, ya estoy mejor, gracias.

T: Me alegro, y mi hermosa princesa dónde esta?

En ese momento Heather salió del baño y corrió a abrazarlo al escuchar la voz de Taylor.

Taylor la besó y ésta no quería pero no le queda otro remedio que acceder, en medio de este la rubia abrió sus ojos y al ver a Naya observando toda la escena decidió mover su cabeza y guiñarle un ojo. Naya ya estaba en shock por la llegada inesperada de Taylor y ahora encima con lo que acababa de hacer Heather se quedó completamente congelada.

T: Te gustó mi sorpresa

H: Sí, claro - mintió, ya que en realidad no soportaba la idea de que su novio haya venido sin avisarle y para colmo estando ella con Naya - pero podrías haberme avisado

T : Como te dije, fue una sorpresa y si te hubiese dicho no lo hubiese sido ¿no crees?, bueno, ¿Qué les parece si los tres vamos a almorzar a algún lado?

H: Pues no sé, es nuestro día de descanso, así que creo que está bien , que dieces Nay?.. Nay?

Naya todavía seguía muy asombrada por todo lo que acababa de suceder, era mucho para asimilar en menos de 30 min

T: Hey Naya! – dijo Taylor sacándola del mundo en donde estaba metida

N: Sí dime, dime!

H: Te preguntábamos que si querías ir a almorzar con nosotros?

N: No creo que sea buena idea, aparte tengo que salir con Matt, hoy es mi día libre y tengo que aprovechar para hacer cosas productivas – dijo mintiendo para salir de ese incómodo momento

T: Bueno, no hay problema, yo saldré para arreglar unas cosas y regresaré a recoger a mi princesa, adiós Naya – dijo Taylor despidiéndose de la morena con un abrazo y saliendo apresuradamente .

Cuando Taylor se fue ninguna de las dos emitió sonido alguno, Naya terminó de recoger el desorden que había hecho Heather en el desayuno y se fue al cuarto a cambiarse; en el momento en que ella pretendía salir, Hemo la agarró por la muñeca y le dijo "¿Qué te pasa?" - a lo que Naya respondió- "Nada, sólo que tu me dijiste que las cosas con Taylor no andaban muy bien y eso no es lo que parece"- la rubia desesperada porque naya no se fuera dijo - " ¿Pero no vez que fue una sorpresa? no sabía nada" pero aún así la morena se fue.

La mañana-tarde de Lea , Naya y Heather terminó pasando sin ningún acontecimiento en especial. Lea en el estudio, Naya había ido un rato de compras con Jenna y finalmente Heather salió a almorzar con su novio. Sin embargo, la mañana de Dianna sí que había sido más interesante

"BUENO FUE UN DESAGRADABLE GUSTO VOLVERTE A VER , Y ESPERO QUE NO SE REPITA"–dijo Dianna parándose de la silla y saliendo de ese restaurant

Mientras que conducía hacia su departamento recordó todo lo que había pasado con Alex hace menos de 15 min - porque no más que eso fue que duró el desayuno.

**Flashback**

Dianna llegó al restaurant en donde tenía acordado verse con Alex, en la recepción preguntó por él y le indicaron en donde se encontraba así que se dirigió hacia allá, tomando asiento sin saludarlo.

A: Wow Agron sigues como siempre tan educada , y sobre todo tan hermosa

D: Gracias por tus halagos pero no me sirven de nada , tú sigues siendo el mismo idiota de siempre, veo que no has cambiado para nada

A: (rió de una forma sarcástica ) Dime ¿cómo estás, qué es de tu interesante vida?

D: Alex , no vine aquí para hablar de nuestras vidas, quiero saber por qué me llamaste

A: Bueno, veo que como siempre , eres directa. Vayamos al grano , hablemos de negocios.

D: ¿Negocios? ¿Qué tengo que ver yo contigo y ese tipo de cosas?

A: Necesito tu ayuda, quiero que volvamos a ser novios, así de simple

D: ¿Así de simple? que te crees que voy acceder a esto porque.. – antes de que terminara la frase Alex la interrumpió

A: Porque sé muy bien que sales con Lea y no creo que quieran que alquien se entere, así que ¿por qué no mejor cooperas y me ayudas? no quiero ser tu novio real Noo! Nunca lo volvería a ser, no me gustas como eres en la cama; pero sin embargo te necesito para limpiar mi imagen ya que eres una chica buena sin ningún chisme sucio " hasta ahora" , vamos yo necesito tu ayuda y tú necesitas la mía.

D: Eres un estúpido, no has cambiado para nada – dijo Dianna alzando la voz – nunca, NUNCA VOLVERÉ CONTIGO, ¿ME OISTE? PRIMERO MUERTA QUE VOLVER CONTIGO! – ésta se levanto de la mesa y retiró.

**Fin del Flashback**

Idiota, idiota, siempre arruinándome mi tranquilidad – se dijo Dianna a si misma

Al llegar a su departamento decidió dormir y dormir por toda la tarde sin percatarse que tenía planeado ir almorzar con Lea

Lea terminaba su grabación y al darse cuenta que Dianna no la había llamado supo que algo andaba mal. Dianna nunca se le olvidaba de algo; pero igual decidió irse a su departamento, almorzar sola y descansar un poco ya que al fin y al cabo era su día libre.

Por su parte Naya seguía de compras con Jenna, después fueron a almorzar y decidieron llamar a Amber para ir al spa y relajarse

Hemo estuvo todo el día con Taylor aunque su cabeza estuvo pensando en Naya, en como se puso antes de irse de su departamento.

Ya había caído la noche para ser exactos las 9pm y cada una de las niñas(os) del elenco estaban en sus casas

Taylor se había despedido de Hemo y se había ido a dormir a un hotel , Naya regreso a su departamento , Lea se quedó dormida viendo una película y Dianna se levantó de su sueño de muchas horas

Al despertarse Dianna revisaó su celular y vio muchos mensajes y llamadas perdidas en la pantalla de su teléfono; 5 llamadas de Lea, 1 de Alex, 1 de Naya, 2 mensajes de Lea y 1 de Alex , así que empezó a revisar primero los mensajes de Lea - "A_mor espero que estés bien, no me llamaste pero supuse que estabas cansada" , " Di llámame en cuanto veas esto" y el mensaje de Alex " Te arrepentirás de lo que hiciste, tengo pruebas de tu pequeño secreto " _

Dianna decidió llamar a Lea pero ésta no contestaba, supuso que ya estaba dormida ya que el día siguiente iba a ser una jornada de trabajo muy larga , llamó a Naya y ésta le dijo que Lea estaba preocupada porque no contestaba sus llamadas, Dianna le explicó que se había quedado dormida toda la tarde y estaba muy cansada.

Luego de terminar de hablar con Dianna, Naya recibió un mensaje de Heather

" ¿Por qué te pusiste así? me debes una explicación" – Hemo

" No te debo nada, tú tienes un novio que atender " – Naya

" Tay no está aquí, por favor no me gusta estar peleada contigo" – Heather

"Estoy cansada, mejor hablamos mañana , aunque esté enojada contigo recuerda siempre que te quiero" – Naya

Heather al recibir este último sms sonrió ya que Naya a pesar de todo nunca la dejaría de querer

Cualquier duda o sugerencia háganosla saber de aquí al Domingo =)

Twitter Claudia : claudiacrazy

Twitter Lupe:Shiina94


	4. Confesiones I

Bueno pues, les juro que éste cap se me hizo muy difícil hacerlo porque no tenía imaginación, es que estoy en exámenes y se me hace difícil escribir en estos días pero escribiré aunque sea 2 líneas aquí el 4 espero que les guste!

Cap 4

Era una mañana no muy linda; el cielo estaba nublado y había mucho viento, lo cual era extraño porque estaban en época de verano.

Naya no había dormido muy bien que digamos ya que se quedó pensando en como Hemo se estaba comportando con ella últimamente "¿Será lo que estoy pensando?" se dijo a sí misma "No Naya, es sólo tu imaginación, ella está con Taylor, ¿acaso no entiendes que no es para ti?, tiene novio!" todo esto y mucho más pasaba por su cabeza .

No era un día muy duro en el set, sólo tenían que ir a practicar algunas coreografías y algunas escenas, que por cierto compartía con Heather; en ese momento sonó su celular y sin mirar quién era contesto

" Sí? Quién habla? " dijo Naya

" Nay, es Dianna "

N: Dime mi amor, disculpa no te reconocí la voz, es que acabo de levantarme. Dime en qué te puedo ayudar?

D: Nay, necesito de tu ayuda por favor, me estoy volviendo loca aquí

N: Ok ok, pero ¿qué te pasa? explícame que no te entiendo

D: Por teléfono no, mejor nos vemos en el set va?

N: Dale, no me demoro

Naya colgó el teléfono y se fue a preparar, pero antes de entrar al baño sonó su celular de nuevo e hizo lo mismo de la vez anterior, no miro quién era el/la que la llamaba

" Dianna no te preocupes, ya casi salgo para allá…" antes de que pudiera continuar alguien la interrumpió

" Nay, no es Dianna, es Hemo"

N: Oh .. disculpa, es que acabo de hablar con Di y pensé .. bueno no importa, dime para qué me llamas

H: Todavía sigues enojada conmigo?

N: Puede ser – dijo como una niña cuando no le compran un juguete

H: Me encanta cuando hablas así , ese tono te queda taaan sexy

N: Ok Hemo, dime qué te pasa, ¿por qué te haz estado comportando tan rara conmigo desde hace rato?

H: Rara noo, ¿por qué dices eso?

N: ¿Cómo de que por qué digo eso? primero no te cae nada bien Matt, eso según yo son celos, segundo me guiñas el ojo mientras estas besando a TU novio, y ahora esto! ¿Qué te pasa Heather ?

H: Nada Naya, sólo son juegos

N: No Hemo, te conozco y sé que no juegas así – dijo levantando la voz

H: Mejor hablamos en el set, necesitamos aclarar algunas cosas

N: Ok, pero quiero que me digas la verdad

N: Como tú digas, nos vemos al rato

Naya colgó el teléfono y se digno a entrar al baño a hacer su ritual mañanero

Dianna llegó al set y no estaba de muy buen humor, se fue a su tráiler pero no se percató de que cuando se dirgía al tráiler Lea ya había llegado y la siguió, la rubia iba a cerrar la puerta pero sintió algo que la detenía.

L: Di qué pasa? Estás bien?

D: Sí amor, estoy bien, ¿por qué la pregunta?

Lea y Dianna entraron finalmente al tráiler de la rubia y se sentaron en uno de los sofás que había

L : Es que ayer te marqué, quedamos en almorzar juntas pero no tuve noticias de ti en casi todo el día, me preocupaste bebé ¿Qué tenias?

D: Nada, sólo estaba un poco cansada

L: ¿De verdad? Yo creo que te pasa algo más, te conozco , sabes que me puedes decir lo que quieras, confía en mi

D: No hay nada que decir, era solo eso, estaba un poco cansada- dijo poniéndose alterada y levantándose del asiento – y ahora por favor me puedes dejar sola?

L: Pero qué te pasa? nada más pregunté ¿qué tenías? no me tienes que tratar así

D: Lo siento – suspiró – es que el trabajo me tiene así, disculpame por haberme desquitado contigo

Lea acarició sus mejillas y la besó tiernamente , el beso se prolongó y se volvió más intenso cayendo así en el sofá en donde estaban sentadas y ahora Lea estaba arriba de Dianna besando su cuello bruscamente…

D: Por favor Lea, no estoy de humor para esto ahora

Lea ignoró por completo lo que decía Dianna y siguió con su trabajo, besando el cuello de la rubia y dejándolo rojo por completo, sus manos se posaban en la cintura de ésta y se iban colando dentro de su playera

D: Leaa de verdad no tengo ganas – dijo parándose del sofá para que la morena reaccione

L: Discúlpame, es que me vuelves loca sólo con un beso – dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior como signo de coqueteo – mejor me voy, me toca ensayar con Cory, al rato nos vemos amor- le dio un beso en la mejilla

Naya llegó al set, estacionó su auto y tan pronto bajó del mismo se encontró con Matt

M: "Chiquita hermosa, preciosa ¿Cómo has estado?" – le dijo Matt abrazandola y dándole un tierno beso

N: Muy bien amor, ayer me la pasé de compras con Jenna y Amber ya que era nuestro día libre

M: Me alegro de que te la pasaste muy bien con tus amigas amor, y Heather, ¿Por qué no fue contigo ?

N: Es que ayer justo llegó Taylor y pasó todo el día con él

M: Qué bien por ellos, hace tiempo que no se veían

N: Sí, qué bien- dijo en un tono que demostraba que no le importaba mucho eso

M: Deberíamos cenar esta noche los 4 ¿Qué te parece?

N: No creo que sea una buena idea, ellos necesitan tiempo a solas , como tú mismo dijiste, hace mucho tiempo que no se ven..

En ese momento alguien interrumpió la conversación

H: Hola Nay , hola Matt ¿Cómo están?

M: Muy bien Heather, de hecho, estábamos hablando sobre ti

H: Sí? Qué bien y qué decían?

M: Que sería asombroso si hoy cenábamos los 4, ya que Naya me dijo que Taylor había llegado

H: Síii claro, dime la hora y el lugar, ahí estaremos

Naya miró hacia Hemo fulminándola con la mirada

N: Bueno, Hemo y yo tenemos que irnos a ensayar unas escenas que tenemos juntas – le dio un rápido beso a Matt y agarró a la rubia por el brazo y la llevó hacia su tráiler

Una vez llegaron al tráiler, la morena la soltó y le dijo

N: ¿En qué estás pensando? ¿Cómo se te ocurre ir a cenar los 4?

H: No veo por qué estaría mal

N: pff eres tan malcriada , caprichosa, sólo lo estás haciendo para molestarme, odio cuando te pones en ese plan

H: Y yo amo cuando te pones así – le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa

N: Tú y yo debemos hablar sobre tu comportamiento raro conmigo

H: De qué hablas?

N: No te hagas, sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando .. estás como …

En ese preciso momento alguien tocó la puerta del tráiler y le anunció que tenía que ir a grabar las escenas con Heather.

N: Gracias Leo! Ahorita voy- Leo era uno de los asistentes.

N: No te has librado de esta conversación

H: ok! lo que digas jaja

Salieron del tráiler y todas se fueron a sus respectivas actividades, Hemo y Naya a ensayar sus escenas juntas , Lea con Cory y Dianna a ensayar unas coreografías; en el almuerzo Dianna aprovechó para contarle a Naya lo que había pasado con Alex, ésta le aconsejó que lo mejor era contarle a Lea todo para que tomaran una decisión juntas

El día pasó rápido, ya era un poco de noche y todos habían terminado su jornada de trabajo

D: Leee amor, tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo, vamos a mi depa así te lo explico con más calma

L: Espero que esto tenga que ver con el comportamiento que has tenido todo el día

D: Te espero allá, yo voy saliendo

L: Ok mi amor, enseguida voy

Dianna arrancó su auto y se dirigió a su departamento, mientras que Lea se quedó esperando a que le trajeran su auto; en el momento que se lo trajeron había un sobre sobre su parabrisas, lo abrió rápido y vio lo que contenía, lo que veía no lo podía creer

L: Qué es esto? – le pregunto al señor que le trajo su coche

" No sé señorita "

Eran fotos de Dianna cenando con Alex en donde se veía que Alex le tenía agarrada su mano y muy cerca de ella, con una nota que decía "Si tanto confías en ella pregúntale por qué nunca te dijo sobre este encuentro" – con amor Alex

Por otro lado ya estaban cenando Naya, Matt, Hemo y Taylor muy agradablemente en el restaurant, muy fino por cierto.

M: Taylor y dime ¿Cómo te ha ido esta temporada?

T : Pues muy bien, ya sabes; ganamos, perdemos, sin ningún acontecimiento pero siempre extrañando a mi princesa – le agarró la mano a la rubia y se la acarició

Taylor y Matt siguieron hablando de cosas sin importancia, deportes, noticias, pero sin embargo Naya y Hemo andaban entretenidas en otras cosas ya que la rubia le estaba rozando el pie a la latina por debajo de la mesa y ésta cada vez que lo hacia su piel se estremecía

M: Sí Taylor, Naya es lo más importante que tengo ahora mismo en mi vida – al decir esto sacaron de su mundo a la rubia y la morena

H: Ohh qué bien que todo vaya tan genial entre ustedes

M: Sí, hasta he pensado en hacer nuestra relación pública, ya no quiero esconder más el amor que le tengo a mi hermosa!- le dio un beso pero Naya lo esquivó haciendo que éste cayera sobre su mejilla

Heaher al ver esta escena le entró un ataque de celos pero sabía muy bien que si decía algo sería muy extraño, tanto para Matt como para Taylor, así que se paró bruscamente y se fue al baño

T: ¿Qué le pasará?

N: No te preocupes, yo voy a ver que tiene

Naya se paró de la mesa y fue directo al baño, cuando entró vio a Hemo apoyada sobre uno de los lavamanos y con la cabeza agachada, pero al parecer la rubia no se había dado cuenta que la morena había entrado al baño y creía que estaba sola

H: No puedo creer que me esté pasando esto a mi, con mi mejor amiga, Heather ¡es tu mejor amiga! ¿Cómo te puedes enamorar de ella? tiene novio, tú también tienes uno ¿Qué te pasa? deja estos celos que no te sirven para nada – se decía a si misma en voz alta

Naya se quedó petrificada al oír esas palabras salir de la boca de su amiga, ¡de su mejor amiga! "¿Acaso esto podía estar pasando?" pensaba

N: Acaso esto es producto de mi imaginación o dijiste lo que acabo de escuchar?

Hemo se dio vuelta inmediatamente y vio que Naya se encontraba parada frente a ella

H: ¿Hace cuánto que estás escuchando?

N: Lo suficiente, respóndeme, ¿Es verdad lo que acabas de decir?

H: Discúlpame Naya, de verdad no quería, pero no sé cómo pasó, odio que estés con ese estúpido de Matt; me lleno de celos cuando te veo con él besándose o abrazándose, cosa que yo quisiera hacer contigo porque sí, me estoy volviendo loca por ti y no sé como controlarme cuando te veo, siento que mi corazón va a salirse y correr hacia tu pecho para descansar ahí contigo..

Naya la interrumpió: No digas más nada, no tienes que explicarte

H: De verdad lo siento, perdón

N: No me tienes que pedir perdón ¿Sabes por qué? Porque yo siento lo mismo que tú aquí – se señala el corazón , se acerca a Heather y la agarra la cara con sus manos – TE AMO y lo hice desde el primer día que te vi, odio que estés con ese grandulón de Taylor, odio que él pueda tener lo que yo deseo día a día…

Heather ya no quería oír más palabras, quería sentir, unió sus labios con los de la morena y sintió que todo su mundo se venía abajo y sólo estaban ellas dos, amándose por una eternidad. A medida que el tiempo pasaba ese beso tierno e inocente se volvía fogoso e intenso, Hemo caminaba sin soltarse de los labios de Naya arrastrándola a uno de los cubículos del baño, cerrando la puerta y ahí poder continuar, Naya no quería soltarse pero su necesidad de aire la obligó a separarse, unos segundos después la morena besaba el cuello de Hemo y ésta se aferraba a su espalda; la rubia al tener un poco de ventaja con su tamaño la cargó y la puso contra la pared que separaba los cubículos, Naya estaba con los pies puestos alrededor de la cintura de Heather, las manos traviesas de la rubia avanzaban rápido, logrando así quitarle la playera a la morena dejando al descubierto un brasier color rojo tinto cuando de pronto algo las interrumpió, un sonido de alguien que se acercaba; las dos pararon y quedaron cara contra cara chocando sus narices.

Hemo bajando cuidadosamente a Naya de sus brazos dijo: creo que deberíamos salir ¿no crees? – con voz un tanto entrecortada dado que se encontraba agitada

N: Sí, ya nuestros novios deben estar sospechando de tanto que nos estamos demorando...

Espero que les hayaa gustado cualquier sugerencia ya saben no duden en decirla , como siempre espero sus RW con ansias

Twitter Claudia : claudiacrazy

Twitter Lupe:Shiina94


	5. Confesiones II

Holaaa! disculpen la demora, usualmente el cap lo tenia que subir ayer pero estoy en exámenes y ando estudiando y también mi internet anda de gay, sin más aquí les va el cap y espero que les guste, las haré sufrir un poquito esta vez, no me maten por favor ls fans de Achele =(

Cap 5

Lea se dirigía al departamento de Dianna para que le explicara lo que significaban esas fotos con su ex-novio, durante el camino la morena no dejaba de pensar en la manera que Alex tomaba la mano de su novia. Tal vez Dianna estaba pensando volver con él? Pero, por qué? Muchas preguntas de ese estilo se amontonaban en su cabeza, qué confundida se sentía.

…..

Mientras tanto en el restaurante

M: amor creo que ya es hora de irnos , es tarde

N: Sí , ya estoy cansada, quiero dormir – dijo mirando seductoramente a Hemo

H: Sí, sí, yo también me quiero ir rápido – dijo con desesperación Heather causando una ligera risa en Naya

T: Amor, ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

H: Es que estoy muy cansada, necesito vacaciones

M: Bueno, no se diga más, hay que procurar que nuestras princesas estén contentas así que si ellas se quieren ir eso es lo que haremos

N: Gracias amor – dijo dándole un pequeño beso a su novio

Taylor pidió la cuenta y en cuanto llegó la pagaron y cada uno partió hacia sus hogares

Matt acompañó a Naya y los dos entraron al departamento de la morena

M: Amor te he extrañado tanto –dijo dándole un beso que ésta rechazó

N: Estoy cansada Matt, por favor quiero dormir

M: Vamos, hace mucho que no lo hacemos y quiero sentirte – dijo intentando una vez mas besándola pero esta vez bruscamente, llegando a su cuello e intentando quitarle la playera a la morena.

N: Déjame, no tengo ganas – dijo desesperada ya que éste no la soltaba, hasta tuvo que empujarlo para poder sacárselo de arriba – ¿te vas o llamo a la policía para que te saque? – expresó con un tono más alto y alterado

M: Discúlpame mi amor – dijo Matt antes de que Naya lo sacara de su departamento

N: Mañana hablamos, ya vete!

Al irse Matt, Naya se sintió mucho más aliviada; este pequeño mal momento casi causa que lo que le quedaba de la noche se arruinara, pero no fue así, ya que recibió un mensaje de una rubia que la volvía loca

" ¿Muy ocupada?" – Hemo

"Para ti, NUNCA "- Naya

" Pensaba en pasarme por tu depa para terminar lo que empezamos " –Hemo

"Esa es MUY buena idea " – Naya

"Entendí eso como un sí, en 15 min estoy allá ;) " –Hemo

Mientras tanto, Lea acababa de llegar a la puerta de Dianna, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y la tocó con mucha fuerza, de adentro se escuchó un "Ya voy "

D: Hola princesa ¿Cómo estás?

L: (entró como alma que lleva el diablo al departamento de ésta ) – No tan bien como se te ve en estas fotos – dijo lanzándole el sobre a la rubia con tanta fuerza que las fotos se regaron en el piso

D: ¿Qué es esto? ¿Y por qué me tratas así?- dijo la rubia recogiendo y mirando detenidamente cada una de las fotos que Lea le había tirado – Lea … - tragó fuertemente – yo te puedo explicar, no es lo que parece

L: ¿No es lo que parece? bueno entonces dime tú qué es- dijo un tanto alterada

D: Por favor, no te pongas así – dijo tratando de darle un beso para que se tranquilizara

L: ( con rapidez se zafó del agarre de la rubia) – No Dianna, explícame que es esto, yo quiero saber que hacías tú con él y por qué no me dijiste nada. ¿Acaso piensas regresar con él?- se le notaba la molestia en su tono pero a la vez su tristeza al pensar que Dianna la podía dejar, ésta se sentó en el sofá

D: Amor, no pienses eso nunca, yo jamás te dejaría, eres lo mejor que tengo en mi vida – dijo sentándose al lado de la morena –te explicaré- tomó un respiro y empezó – lo que pasa es que no sé cómo pero Alex logró contactarme; él tiene información nuestra, pruebas de que somos novias y sólo me encontré con él en ese restaurante para aclarar las cosas, pero nada pasó, te lo juro

L: Y qué pasó con que el agarre de manos?

D: Él lo hizo para decirme que quiere volver conmigo

L: QUEEEÉ!- se alteró de nuevo la morena

D: Pero yo le dije que no, así que me chantajeó y me dijo que lo único que quiere es que salga con él para poder mejorar su imagen y si no lo hago dice que le dirá a todo el mundo que somos novias

L: ¿Y cómo quedaste con él?

D: Pues como te conté le dije que no, pero tengo miedo de que nos haga daño a nosotras

L: No te preocupes amor, juntas nadie nos hará daño – le dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la frente a la rubia

D: Pero Lea, no sé si estoy preparada para que todo el mundo sepa lo nuestro, no puedo

L: Algún día llegará el momento en que todo el mundo se enterará de nuestro amor

D: Sí, pero no quiero que eso llegue tan pronto

L: Eso!- dice Lea levantándose del sofá en donde estaba sentada, indignada le dice – así es como le llamas a lo que tenemos! Eso! ¿Acaso te da vergüenza de que la gente se entere que estás conmigo? – se notaba su tono alterado y ya casi estaba gritando

D: No amor, no, ¿Cómo crees?

L: Pues yo escuché que dijiste que lo que tenemos es un simple "eso" – dijo resaltando haciendo comillas con sus manos – Dianna mejor me voy, no estoy de humor para hablar de esto

D: Pero Lea.. Lea! Regresa acá – dijo gritando para que ésta volviera pero Lea hizo caso omiso y se fue

" Alex, por qué te apareces a estas alturas de mi vida, ¿por qué? ¿qué hice?" dijo Dianna a sí misma mirando hacia el techo

Tocaron la puerta del departamento de Naya y ésta salió a abrir y al ver quien era se le dibujo una gran sonrisa en su cara, antes de que la morena pudiera decir algo la rubia se lanzó a sus labios desenfrenadamente.

" Necesito que terminemos lo que empezamos en el baño, me vuelves loca " dijo entre beso y beso Heather

N: Yo también chiquita, pero no podemos – dijo Naya separándose de ella delicadamente

H: ¿Pero qué hice? se suponía que tú también querías – dijo haciendo puchero como una niña de 5 años cuando no le quieren comprar un helado

N: Y de verdad lo quiero, créeme, pero no sería correcto porque ambas tenemos novios, entiéndeme por favor

Al parecer esto que estaba diciendo la morena no servía de nada, ya que Heather seguía intentando llegar a algo esa noche besando y mordiendo el cuello de Nay; al sentir esto, la morena empezó a reir ya que tena muchas cosquillas

H: Pues al parecer lo que tú dices no es lo mismo a lo que tu cuerpo pide – dijo agitada al tratar de que Naya no se le escapara de nuevo

N: No lo hagas más difícil, sabes que no me puedo resistir mucho a ti

H: No lo hagas, sólo déjate llevar – dijo ésta ya con un poco más de control sobre la morena, poniendo sus manos dentro de la playera de ésta haciendo erizar su piel al contacto.

N: Hemo…- dijo Naya en un suspiro.

Heather no le puso mucha atención a esto y siguió con su trabajo, Naya al parecer se había rendido a luchar contra ella pero hubo algo que las detuvo, el celular de la morena

H: No lo contestes – dijo agarrando a Naya por el brazo para que no se fuera

N: Puede ser algo importante

" Hola, sí? " , " no te preocupes todo está bien ", " mejor hablamos mañana" "ok" " yo también"

H: Quién era?

N: Matt

H: Bueno, sigamos en lo que estábamos – dijo ésta acercándose a la morena

N: No Heather, no engañaré más a a matt, no más de lo que ya lo he hecho

H: Ok! pero un beso más, por favor – dijo con ojos de bebé

N: Hemo, sabes que si te beso no podremos parar hasta llegar allá – dijo la morena señalando su habitación

H: Eso intento hacer

N: Mejor porque no hablamos mañana ¿sí?

H: Si lo dices así, ya no hay más nada que intentar

N: Primero tenemos que solucionar todo en lo que estamos metidas y después vemos que pasa con nosotras ¿va?

H: Ok – dijo intentando darle un beso a Naya, pero como la anterior vez, fue un intento fallido ya que la morena lo evadió y calló en su cachete

N: Adiós Heather – dijo prácticamente sacándola de su departamento y cerrando inmediatamente la puerta

La noche se dio sin más acontecimientos

Al día siguiente fue la rutina diaria; ir al set, grabar, almorzar hasta que Di llegó al set...

" ¿Señorita Dianna? ¿Dianna Agron?" dijo un hombre de cabello negro

D: Soy yo, qué desea?

" Bueno señorita, aquí le manda esto el señor Alex Pettyfer" – dijo dándole un ramo de flores bastante grande con unos globos también grandes de forma de corazones – sólo tiene que firmar aquí – le dio un papel para que la rubia firmara

Ésta firmó el papel asombrada y todos los que estaban en la cafetería la miraban ya que para su mala suerte era hora de almuerzo y por ende todos estaban ahí en ese preciso momento, inclusive Lea, quien miraba detalladamente la escena

En ese momento entró una persona como si estuviera en su casa y dijo

" Mi amor, ¿te gustó? espero que sí porque no me salió nada fácil conseguir ésto" dijo Alex dejando a Dianna con la boca abierta ya que era mucho lo que pasaba en ese instante; el regalo que no se lo esperaba y mucho menos su visita.

D: ¿Qué haces aquí?

A: Pues vine ha visitarte – dijo éste, dándole un beso del cual Dianna trataba de soltarse pero la fuerza de él era mucha, hasta que ella le tuvo que dar una fuerte bofetada para poderse separar.

Dianna lo primero que hizo fue buscar con la vista desesperada a Lea para poder explicarle, pero ya era muy tarde, la vio corriendo hacia el tráiler de Cory

Cory al ver llorando tan desconsoladamente a Lea, lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla muy fuerte para que parara ya que no podía soportar ver a la morena en ese estado. Ya cuando ella se calmó un poco, Cory la sentó en el pequeño sofá que había en su tráiler

C: ¿Qué pasó pequeña? ¿Por qué lloras?

L: Dianna! ella pasó – dijo volviendo a llorar

C: No llores por favor, no soporto verte así

Cory le limpió las lágrimas que caían por rostro de Lea, al punto de que ambos quedaron muy cerca, podían chocar sus narices y sentir la respiración de cada uno, el grandulón sólo atinó a acercarse y unir sus labios suavemente a los de Lea

De pronto alguien entró bruscamente al camerino de éste

"¿Qué es esto?" – dijo una descompuesta Dianna que en cuanto vio esto salió corriendo del camerino de Cory

Lea iba a ir tras ella pero Cory no la dejó

C: No vayas, deja que se calmen las cosas..

**NA: **Espero que les haya gustado y ya saben cualquier cosa me dicen ;) Clau

**NE:** Intervención rayada de Guadalupe! Hey chicos, cómo les va? espero que genial. Sí o no que Claudia escribe genial? espero que les esté encantando tanto como a mi que cada vez que la leo mientras edito me quedo con la boca abierta jajaja Cualquier reclamo por la edición, sino me entienden o cosas así me avisan porfa! digamos que nuestra querida Clau me manda el previo algo de madrugada ¬¬ y bueee a veces lo hago media dormidita :$ para que lo pueda colgar lo más temprano posible del día prometido!

No se olviden que se pueden comunicar con nosotras vía twitter, dejarnos una genial REVIEW - cosa que nos hace muy felices- o en un tweet lo que quieren que ocurra con los personajes, sugerencias, dudas o lo que deseen que con mucho gusto y a la brevedad posible les daremos respuesta!

Un fuerte beso chicos, hasta la vista Gleeks y no Gleeks ;) Lupe!

**Twitter Claudia : claudiacrazy**

**Twitter Lupe: Shiina94**


	6. Líos

Holaa! Bueno espero que todos estén super bien y que les esté gustando los caps =) ya saben cualquier dudita o sugerencia nos dicen

Cap 6 Líos

Dianna fue corriendo hacia su tráiler con algunas lágrimas en los ojos pero tan pronto entró se tiró boca abajo en su sofá y se hechó a llorar como nunca

" ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?" se decía una y otra vez " Yo te amo Lea, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué? , ¿por qué? "

Se escuchó la puerta abrirse y Naya entró a consolar a la rubia devastada

" Amor no llores, todo estará bien " – dijo Naya tratando de calmar a ésta

D: No, nada va a estar bien, Alexander me quiere arruinar la vida y Cory hace lo que sea para quedarse con Lea

N: Pero confía en ella, Lea te ama

D: No es eso lo que parece porque la vi muy cómoda

N: La viste? – dijo confundida- explícame ¿cómo que la viste? ¿en dónde?

D: Después de lo que pasó en la cafetería fui a buscarla y se había ido para el camerino de Cory, cuando entré éste estaba revisándole la lengua a Lea

N: ¿La lengua? y ¿Por qué te molesta eso?

D: NAYA!- dijo gritándole para que reaccionara a su sarcasmo

Naya se quedó pensativa tratando de entender lo que ésta le trataba de decir

N: aaaaaahh ¿Lea tenía algo en su lengua y le dijo a Cory para que se lo viera?

D: NAYAAAA! ¿Qué no entiendess! Se estaban besando

N: Ohhh! - dijo Naya completamente asombrada- podrías haberlo dicho de una forma más clara y sin rodeos, hay veces hablas con mucha ironía que no se te entiende

D: Juntarte mucho con Hemo no te está haciendo mucho bien – dijo la rubia más calmada , ya no estaba llorando, Naya le hacía bien

N: ¿Qué intentas decir? ¿Que mi Heather es qué?

D: ¿Tu Heather ? ya es TUYA! Wow eres rapidita

N: Como crees Dianna, ella está con Taylor y yo nunca podría hacerle eso a Matt, yo lo quiero

D: Lo quieres pero AMAS a Hemo, ligera diferencia

N: Ya déjate de tu psicología barata y hablemos de tu problema

Dianna se tiró a llorar de nuevo y Naya la abrazó fuertemente

N: Vamos chiquita, no llores ya, verás que todo se resolverá

En ese momento tocan la puerta y dicen

" Dianna tienes que ir a grabar"

Ya vamos Leo! Dame 1 min

Tras ese aviso se escucha una conversación no muy amistosa

"¿Qué haces estúpido? suéltame, ¿ya no te basta con arruinar la vida de Dianna que también quieres arruinar la mía?"

" ¿Vamos que pierdes? , según he escuchado por ahí las cosas no van muy bien con Taylor!"

"¿Qué sabes tú de mi vida?"

A: Mucho más de lo que te imaginas – dijo Alex empujando a Hemo contra el costado del tráiler y poniendo las manos al lado de la cabeza de la rubia para que no se pudiera escapar

H: ¿Qué haces? quítate

De pronto se abre la puerta del tráiler y sale Naya

N: Estúpido, suéltala

Alex suelta a Hemo y ésta corre hasta ponerse detrás de Naya

A: A ustedes dos también las tengo en la mira

N: Mejor consíguete una vida y déjanos en paz

A: Dianna! Dianna! – dice tratando de entrar al tráiler pero Naya y Hemo no se lo permitían- déjenme entrar par de les… - antes de que terminara la frase intervino Matt seguido de dos personas de seguridad

M: Por favor señor, no es bienvenido aquí, le pedimos que se vaya

A: Yo no me voy de aquí hasta hablar con Dianna. ¡Dianna, Dianna!

Los dos de seguridad tuvieron que sacarlo a la fuerza

Mientras tanto, Lea seguía en el tráiler con Cory

C: Discúlpame, de verdad no fue mi intención, solo que te vi tan indefensa y no pude contenerme, disculpa

L: Ya no te preocupes, ya me haz pedido disculpas como cien veces

C: Pero de verdad, no quiero intervenir en las cosas con Dianna

L: Te dije que no te preocupes, bueno, ya me tengo que ir. Nos vemos al rato

Al salir ve a Alex que es sacado de los estudios por dos guardias de seguridad acompañados de Matt

L: Matt! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué lo llevan así? - dijo con tono de preocupación

M: Es que está causando problemas, pero ya no entrará más aquí, así que puedes estar tranquila

L: Gracias Matt

M: De nada

Lea se dirigía a grabar cuando fue detenida por una furiosa Dianna

D: Al parecer ya terminaste con Cory? Te revisó bien la lengua?

L: La lengua? - dijo confundida – ¿De qué hablas Dianna?

D: ¿Por qué nadie me entiende! - soltó un suspiro de fastidio- como sea, ¿terminaste tu asuntito con el torpe?

L: Primero, no tengo ningún asuntito con él; segundo, no le llames torpe y tercero, yo debería ser la que estuviera molesta no tú

D: ahh sí y ¿Por qué?

L : Por la simple escenita que te armaste con Alexander

D: No fue ninguna escena, el vino y me besó, yo no lo besé a él

L: Por favor! ¿Esperas que me crea eso?

D: No, claro que no, si confiaras en mí me crerías; pero al parecer eso no importa, prefieres estar en los brazos de.. no, en los brazos no, en los labios de Cory

L: Dianna! Él solo me estaba consolando

D: ¿Consolando? ¿Qué no vez la forma en que se babea por ti cada vez que te ve?

L: Esas son ideas tuyas, no digas tonterías, él es solo un buen amigo

D: Sí, un buen buen amigo que se quiere meter en tus sábanas – dijo con un tono bastante subido

Alguien interrumpe

"Disculpen, Dianna te llaman, tienes que grabar una escena con Chord "

D: Ok, gracias Leo

Leo se va

D: Esto no se acaba aquí, me tienes que explicar algunas cosas

L: Igual tú Elise!

Mientras tanto Naya y Hemo se dirigían a grabar sus escenas en el salón de coro, pero cuando llegan no ven a nadie, todo el lugar estaba aún vacío

H: Nay, ¿Por qué no hay nadie?

N: No lo sé, tal vez vinimos muy temprano, mejor vámonos

H: ¿Por qué no mejor nos quedamos? – dijo en tono seductor - siempre he tenido la fantasía de hacerlo en el piano.

N: Estee - dijo una aturdida Naya - no creo que esté bien, ya te dije que aún tenemos novios.

H: Peroo - dijo la rubia haciendo pucheros y acercándose aún más a la latina - di que sí - Heather se estaba comportando como una niña, por lo general así conseguía lo que quería de la latina

"_Dios! dame fuerza de_ voluntad" - pensó Naya, pero cuando estaba apunto de replicar sintió los labios de la rubia sobre los suyos y hasta ahí llegó su "fuerza de voluntad"

H: Solo déjate llevar Nay, por favor - dijo la rubia sin separarse de la latina.

"_No, no, no, ésto está MUY mal" "cállate conciencia que no me dejas concentrarme" "wait! ¿ángel vs diablito?" - _Naya al final terminó cediendo, ¿cómo resistirse?, no era de piedra

Hemo la comenzó a jalar hacia el piano que se encontraba a un costado del salón, pero primero se aseguró de cerrar la puerta con seguro, NO quería interrupciones y mucho menos que las descubrieran.

Naya ya sin oponer resistencia alguna, entró en el juego y comenzó a besar con demasiada hambre los labios de la rubia que la volvían loca, se lograron posicionar encima del piano y las manos curiosas de la rubia se hicieron presente tocando por debajo de la playera de la morena, sintiendo esos abdominales tan bien definidos y luego colocando sus manos en el trasero de ésta, logrando hacerla soltar un ligero gemido que la rubia supo contener besándola. Naya no se quedaba atrás, había logrado colocarse encima de Heather e inmediatamente deshecho de la remera que tanto le estorbaba, ya no estaba pensando, definitivamente solo se estaba dejando llevar; comenzó a besarle el cuello y así fue bajando poco a poco, las cosas realmente se estaban calentando demasiado y el solo pensar que podrían ser atrapadas las excitaba más. Heather también quería sentir más cerca esa piel suave de la latina y comenzó a quitarle la playera a ésta, quería admirar su belleza pero justo cuando estaba por lograr su cometido escucharon unas voces que venían de afuera, quejándose porque la puerta estaba trabada y eso los haría perder más tiempo, retrasando las grabaciones, cosa que realmente les fue demasiado útil a las chicas para poder volverse a vestir.

Pero y ahora ¿qué excusa darían cuando las vean a las dos adentro?.

NA: Tarde pero seguro, eso es lo que cuenta no?

NE: Me debo hacer responsable de toda la escena del final, no me odien, es la primera vez que escribo! Clau en serio me has hecho sudar frío jajajja La primera vez que escribo y me encargas una escena así? ¬¬ Pero en fin lo disfruté la verdad, me volveré adicta #Gosh

Bueno chicos esperamos sus comentarios: buenos, malos, aconsejándonos, se acepta de todo :)

No se olviden, nuestros twitters:

**Lupe: shiina94**

**Clau: claudiacrazy**


	7. Lo daría todo

Hola chicos, milagrosamente la que escribe hoy soy yo, Lupe, gosh se me va a hacer difícil pero veamos que sale, espero les guste el cap y cualquier crítica es bien recibida =D

Cap 7 Lo daría todo

H: Naya, Naya ¿Qué hacemos ahora? Nos van a descubrir y no se me viene ninguna excusa lógica.

N: Sabía que era una mala idea, el angelito debió haber ganado.

H: El angelito? Qué demonios Naya? – "_creo que los nervios la está haciendo decir locuras" _

N: Nada, nada, improvisaremos en el camino, ¿Somos actrices no?

Al otro lado de la puerta se encontraban Lea y Matt esperando a que alguien de servicio les abriera la puerta.

M: Lea ¿escuchaste? Parece que hay alguien adentro.

"¿_Esas son HeMo y Naya? Dios, ¿en qué estaban pensando cuando se encerraron?"- _Pensó Lea

L: mmm creo que no escucho nada Matt – "_Piensa Lea, tienes que ayudarlas de alguna forma"_

De pronto llegó la señora de servicio con las llaves y pudieron entrar, Matt al verlas a las dos paradas como si nada les exigió una explicación pero las dos chicas estaban demasiado nerviosas y no se les ocurría nada que decir- _"No sé como nos hacemos llamar actrices, gosh piensa en algo Naya"-_, en eso llegó Dianna como mandada por Dios y al ver la situación se le ocurrió improvisar.

D: Chicaaaas! espero que ya hayan solucionado sus problemas y que no las haya encerrado en vano.

Todos se miraron confundidos, ¿de qué rayos hablaba Dianna? Pero felizmente Naya reaccionó y le siguió la corriente

N: Algo así, por lo menos ya nos hablamos – le guiñó el ojo a Hemo

M: ¿Estaban peleadas? ¿Desde cuándo? – algo no le cuadraba al chico

H: Desde temprano solo que no queríamos hacer un escándalo en el trabajo, somos profesionales

Definitivamente nada le cuadraba al muchacho, ¿Qué acaso hace ratito Naya no la había defendido a HeMo de Alex y se habían tratado como si nada?

L: Bueno, bueno, no hagamos más larga la cosa. Ya está todo solucionado y eso es lo que importa, ahora a grabar se ha dicho. ¿Dianna tú no tenías que estar grabando con Chord? – dijo Lea en un tono cortante

D: Sí, pero vine a ver a qué se debía el escándalo.

L: Ah ya- dijo la morena y se fue sin decir más

Dianna estaba frustrada, la morena estaba molesta con ella por algo que no era su culpa además de que aún no olvidaba la "linda" escena de Lea y Cory besándose, Dios, como le hervía la sangre cada vez que recordaba eso pero ya no quería seguir peleando. Tenía que arreglar las cosas esa misma noche y ya tenía un plan.

Luego de las grabaciones, en el tráiler de la latina, se encontraba Matt esperando a su querida novia y de pronto la misma hizo su aparición.

M: Cariño te estaba esperando – dijo en un tono demasiado calmado y hasta sospechoso

N: Hey, me asustaste, ¿cómo estás?

M: Genial, ¿cómo es eso de que tú y HeMo están peleadas? – lo soltó sin rodeos

N: Eh…nada tú sabes, cosas de chicas. Ya todo está arreglado.

M: Y si estaban peleadas ¿por qué corriste a defenderla de Alex? Y luego la trataste normal?

N: ¿En serio Matt? El hecho de que estuviera peleada con ella no quiere decir que iba a dejar que le pasara algo malo. Además no tengo por qué darte explicaciones – dijo la latina un tanto alterada

M: ¿Cómo que no tienes? Soy tu novio y me debes todas las explicaciones que yo te exija. Además, ¿encerrarlas?, eso es muy raro. No me cuadran las cosas.

N: Estás viendo cosas donde no las hay, estás haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua. Deja la paranoia y los celos. Y porsiacaso el hecho de que seas mi novio no te hace dueño de mi vida.

M: Bebé, no te molestes, es que no sé enloquecí – dijo el chico acercándose a la morena y tratando de besarla

N: No Matt, aléjate, ahorita no. No repitas lo de la otra noche.

M: ¿Por qué no? Desde esa noche estás diferente, distante, ya no eres la misma. ¿Acaso son reales los rumores de que entre tú y Heather hay algo más? – soltó el chico ya poniéndose agresivo

N: Dios, estás loco – la latina quiso seguir hablando pero ya no podía, Matt la estaba sosteniendo por los brazos y besándola a la fuerza

En eso la puerta del tráiler se abre y entra la rubia más alta distraída que quería ver a la morena luego del pequeño incidente, cuando levanta la mirada se topa con esa escena, sus impulsos le ordenan que defienda a Naya y eso es lo que hace, se lanza a golpear a Matt para poder separarlos y con ayuda de Naya que también lo está empujando lo consiguen.

Matt muy enojado se voltea y al ver a HeMo pierde los estribos y solo atina a defenderse golpeándola y tumbándola así al suelo. Naya entra en pánico, comienza a gritarle que se largue del tráiler y que se olvide de que eran novios.

En algún lugar de Los Ángeles, para ser más exactos en la puerta del departamento de Lea, está una rubia con una flor roja en la mano tomando fuerzas para tocar el timbre.

Lea se encontraba concentrada viendo una película cuando escucha el timbre, se levanta de su cómodo sillón y se lleva una sorpresa al ver que era Dianna.

D: Le, perdóname, no debí ponerme tan celosa. Toma, es para ti – dice mientras le entrega la rosa

L: Diiiiii – dice la morena mientras salta a los brazos de la rubia dejándola a ésta toda anonadada – perdóname a mi cariño, soy demasiado celosa y me puso muy mal ver al rubio ese besándote.

D: Cariño, sabes que solo te amo a ti – dijo Dianna mientras se acercaba a besar a la morena.

Las palabras eran lo que sobraban en ese momento, todo estaba perdonado y bueno la ropa también había comenzado a hacerlo.

Las chicas se besaban apasionadamente como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, Dianna había alzado a la morena que tenía sus piernas ahora alrededor de su cintura y logró cerrar la puerta para luego arrinconar a Lea. La temperatura estaba aumentando considerablemente, la rubia estaba besando apasionadamente el cuello de la morena mientras ésta comenzaba a soltar ligeros gemidos y deslizaba sus manos por debajo de la remera de la chica que le estaba haciendo perder la cabeza. Poco a poco lograron llegar hasta el sillón, no iban aguantar hasta subir las escaleras y llegar al cuarto. Dianna tenía el control de la situación, hizo que Lea se recostara y le comenzó a quitar los jeans muy despacio mientras acariciaba sus piernas, cosa que realmente excitaba mucho a la morena.

L: Di, no es justo, te sobra demasiada ropa – dijo haciendo un puchero que enterneció a la rubia

D: Ay Lea, qué bella que eres, me vuelves loca.

Lea no se quiso quedar atrás y en un dos por tres intercambió posiciones y comenzó a deshacerse de las prendas que tanto le estaban estorbando, se detuvo un rato a besar el abdomen de la rubia y poco a poco fue subiendo hasta el cuello de ésta, se demoró un poco más en esta zona ya que quería dejar una linda marca aunque al día siguiente la rubia la quisiera matar jajaja.

Ambas ya en iguales condiciones comenzaron a besarse desenfrenadamente, la rubia pasó su lengua lentamente sobre el labio inferior de la morena, pidiendo permiso para entrar y comenzar esa danza que ya tan bien conocían, pero los besos ya no eran suficientes.

L: Di, por favor, ya no aguanto

D: ¿Qué no aguantas? – dijo la rubia con voz juguetona

L: DIANNA! Sabes a lo que me refiero, no juegues- dijo con voz suplicante

D: Yo no juego Le, sabes que odio jugar – le dijo la rubia guiñándole el ojo, para ella era demasiado excitante ver a la morena retorciéndose debajo de ella

Lea simplemente ya no dijo más y decidió hacer pucheros porque así siempre conseguía lo que quería. Dianna ya no se resistió más y desabrochó el brasier de la morena, lo quito lentamente y se detuvo un momento para admirar el cuerpo de ésta; mientras con una de sus manos masajeaba uno de los senos de ésta, con su boca jugaba con el pezón del otro, tratándolos a los dos por igual. Besó el valle que se forma entre estos dos y volvió a lamerlos suavemente haciéndolos reaccionar al toque mientras Lea soltaba pequeños gemidos. La morena también necesitaba sentir y sin más le quito las dos prendas que le quedaban a la rubia, pero ésta fue más rápida y no la dejó tocarla sosteniéndole los brazos por encima de su cabeza dejando claro que ella dominaba la situación.

Dianna se decidió y fue bajando cada vez más, dejando un camino de besos, se detuvo en el comienzo de la coqueta tanga negra que llevaba puesta la morena y poco a poco con sus dientes la fue bajando hasta sacarla por completo; subió a besar a Lea mientras sus manos acariciaban la parte interna de los muslos de ésta haciéndola soltar gemidos que se ahogaban en su boca. Sin previo aviso introdujo dos de sus dedos haciendo movimientos de entrada y salida tratando de marcar un ritmo, con su pulgar hacía presión sobre el clítoris de la morocha que se retorcía de placer.

L: Más rápido Di – dijo soltando unos sonoros gemidos

Dianna no se hizo esperar e intensificó las penetraciones, sentía que con tan sólo oír los gemidos de Lea y que pronunciara su nombre ella iba a acabar. Definitivamente oír a su chica era demasiado excitante y a la vez la llenaba de un gran amor.

L: Dii, y-ya ca-casi, un poco más, por favor – decía Lea tratando de armar una oración coherente

D: Di mi nombre mientras terminas cariño

L: D-DIANNAAAAAAAAAA! – Lea cayó rendida y la rubia se puso a su costado, esperando que la morena se recuperara mientras lee dejaba tiernos besos en toda la cara.

NA:Bueno ok espero que les halla gustado el pequeño regalo k les dejo la totaa! de lupe ( si no saben k significa tota preguntenle en su twitter :p) a mi me encanto para ser su primera vez estuvo como experta *_* primera vez k escribe no sean mal pensadas jaja no escribi xk d verdad habia mucha pereza de mi parte y hay k probar nuevos talentos ah? Bueno ya saben cualquier cosa la matan a ella y m dejan la herencia haha na mentira espero k les guste y dejen sus RW ;)

NE: Dioooooooooooos me siento pornográfica jajaja ok exagero pero me tomó muuuuchas horas escribir el cap. Espero no haberls decepcionado y bue cualquier queja, comentario o whatever no duden en hacérnoslo saber. Los quiero y dejen REVIEWS a ver si me animo a escribir otro cap un día de estos ;)

Nuestros twitters:

**Claudiacrazy**

**Shiina94**


	8. Preocupaciones

Hola nenes y nenas la que le esta escribiendo es Clau de nuevo, de verdad que el cap que escribió Lupe estuvo super ah? Sii ella ya tiene experiencia escribiendo estas cosas jaja bueno aquí esta el cap y espero que les guste

Cap 8 Preocupaciones

Me despierto , el otro lado de la cama esta frío. Estiro los dedos buscando el calor de Lea pero no encuentro mas que la basta funda de lona del colchón. Trato de levantarme pero el dolor puede más que yo, no sé que tengo, es como si me hubiesen golpeado en la cabeza para robarme o algo así.

D: Lea! – grito fuerte

L: Amor! Ya voy para allá, no te levantes de la cama, tienes que descansar – se escucha el grito desde la cocina

"¿Yo descansar? ¿Por qué si solamente hicimos el amor? ni que fuera un deporte extremo" Me dije a mi misma, no entiendo el hecho de que me haya levantado así y que Lea me hubiese dicho eso, de pronto veo entrar a la persona más hermosa del mundo que pueda ver a estas horas de la mañana

L: Amor ¿cómo te sientes ?

"Y vuelven las preguntas que aún no entiendo" piensa Dianna mientras que Lea se sentaba a su lado en la cama

D: Me duele un poco la cabeza y no me puedo levantar, ¿Qué me pasó? no comprendo por qué estoy así – dije confundida

L: ¿Qué no te acuerdas ? – dice sorprendida por mi actitud – ayer te caiste de la cama y te golpeaste la cabeza , mientras dormías

D: ¿Cómo pasó eso? No me acuerdo de nada

L: Seguro tenías pesadillas , pero estoy aquí, no tienes de que preocuparte. Nada ni nadie nos separará

D: Lo sé amor, lo sé – digo tratando de levantarme pero fallo de nuevo en el intento

L: Hey! no hagas nada, trata de descansar que yo iré al estudio y les diré que estás enferma y por eso no puedes ir

D: No, no hagas eso, ya sabes como se pone Ryan cuando alguien falta a las grabaciones

L: No puede decir nada, estás enferma y no puedes trabajar. Lo va a tener que entender

D: Pero… - dije y me callaron con un dulce beso en los labios que cada minuto se apasionaba y se intensificaba más y más, Lea se tumbó en la cama con delicadeza tratando de no lastimarme por los dolores de anoche, hasta que alguien inoportunamente me llamó al celular

L: No contestes – escuché decir a Lea entre besos – vamos no contestes – repitió Lea al ver que yo estaba buscando mi celular en la mesa de noche pero como no le hice caso ella lo tiró al suelo y se me hizo más difícil recogerlo

D: Lea vamos, puede ser urgente

L: Si lo es volverán a llamar y sino lo harán más tarde.

D: Lea – digo con un tono más serio al que ella reacciona y se quita de arriba de mi

Trato de alcanzarlo pero no puedo, mi hermosa novia me ayuda y cuando voy a contestar ya habían colgado de la otra línea

L: Vez, no era nada importante, no insistieron mucho

D: ¿Qué sabes? déjame revisar quién era – cuando estaba a punto de ver quién era de nuevo sonó el celular y esta vez si atendí a la llamada

D: Hola ¿quién habla?

" Di soy yo, Naya " – escuché decir a Naya con una voz muy cansada, signo de que no había dormido en la noche

D: Nay ¿cómo estás ? ¿a qué debo tu llamada tan temprano?

"Y tan inoportuna" – escucho decir a Lea alzando la voz para que la morena la escuchara

N: Yo estoy bien y discúlpame por llamar a estas horas de la mañana e interrumpir lo que sea que estabas haciendo

D: No te preocupes, no estábamos haciendo nada

" Íbamos a hacer algo hasta que llamaste" vuelvo a escuchar a Lea haciendo lo mismo que la vez anterior " Lea!" le digo abriendo los ojos para que se calmase y me dejara hablar con Naya

D: No le hagas caso a ella , dime ¿qué pasa?

N: Hemo está mal, Matt se puso celoso por lo que nos encontró en el salón de grabaciones

D: QUÉ! Pero qué le pasó

N: Él me estaba forcejeando, Hemo lo empujó y Matt la golpeó y la dejó inconsciente

D:¿ Pero ya está bien? ¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo?

N: Para eso te llamé, necesito que tú o Lea la cuiden porque tengo que ir a grabar y ella se siente muy mal

D: Pues tienes suerte porque yo amanecí un poco mal y me quedaré en el depa de Lea, si quieres tráela para acá y nos quedamos las dos

N: Gracias Di, me salvas la vida

D: De nada, ya sabes, para eso están las amigas

N: En 15 estaré allá

D: Te espero

Por otra parte, en el departamento de Naya

N: Ya está chiquita, te llevaré con Dianna, ella te cuidará durante mi ausencia

H: Nay ya estoy bien, solo es un moretoncito en la cara, ya no duele nada

N: Heather Morris! te quedarás con Di, ya está decidido, yo hablo con Ryan

Naya se dirigió a recoger algunas cosas que creía necesarias para la estancia de Hemo en el departamento de Lea durante todo el día; algunas películas, alguna que otra ropa de ella que le serviría a la rubia, pastillas, su ipod, su celular, su laptop… En ese tiempo que Naya estaba echando todas esas cosas en un maleta Hemo se paró y le cogió su mano.

H: Nay, solo es un día, ¿para qué me pones todo eso? no me mudaré

N: Uno nunca sabe que puedas necesitar

H: Naya mírame – dice sujetando su cabeza entre sus manos – estoy bien, no me tienes que cuidar, la que tiene que cuidarse eres tú

N: Yo no soy la que tiene el moretón en su cara, así que no eres la más indicada para decirme eso

H: Nay ya te dije y te lo vuelvo a repetir, estoy bien, no me tienes que cuidar

N: Te quiero y te cuidaré, no dejaré que nada malo te vuelva a suceder por mi culpa

H: No fue tu culpa, fue mía por haberte obligado a encerrarte conmigo, por eso Matt se puso así y me golpeó, no te culpes porque no fue tu culpa

N: Te quiero mucho ¿lo sabías?

H: Sí, pero me gusta que me lo repitas. Hablando de querer, tenemos un tema pendiente – dice soltándola del agarre que tenía

N: ¿Qué tema?

H: Naya, ya sabes qué tema; debemos hablar de todo esto que está pasando, no lo podemos tomar a juego, podemos acabar lastimando a Taylor o Matt o a nosotras mismas, debemos aclarar esto

N: Tienes razón, pero primero yo terminaré de empacar estas cosas y tú te irás a bañar

H: No quiero bañarme

N: Vete a bañar, no seas cochina, desde ayer no te bañas!

H: Ok! solo lo haré porque tú lo dices, pero a cambio quiero algo – dice acercándose lentamente

N: ¿Qué será señorita? – dice seductoramente

H: Esto – Heather se acerca con toda la intención del mundo de darle un beso en los labios a Naya, pero esta al ver las intenciones de la rubia solo gira la cara y el beso queda en la mejilla – no se vale, esto es injusto, yo quería….- Naya la calla con un beso tierno en los labios lo que se suponía que Hemo haría hace momentos, pero no importaba quien besara a quien, en ese momento solo existían ellas dos y nadie más

N: Ok, basta, sino no llegaré al estudio y tú a casa de dianna

H: Te quiero demasiado y quiero que todo esto lo aclaremos para que seamos tu y yo y nadie más, te quiero para mi sola, no quiero compartirte con nadie

N: Yo también quiero eso y mucho más, pero primero yo iré a grabar y por la noche hablaremos de eso

H: ¿Eso significa que me quedaré contigo toda lo noche? Yay!

N: Sí eso es, pero vete a bañarte, dale

Hemo entró a bañarse mientras Naya sigue acomodando las cosas que la rubia se llevará para su día en casa de Lea al rato Heather termina de bañarse y sale solamente en una toalla y con el cabello mojado lo cual al ver esto Naya genera un efecto paralizante en ella y se le queda viendo como boba, tonta hipnotizada .

H: Naya , Naya! llamado a la tierram ¿hay alguien ahí?– dice tocando la cabeza de la morena que al parecer no emitía palabra alguna

N: Lo siento, estaba distraída - dice la morena mientras se sonroja- como sea, vámonos, vístete rápido que yo voy bajando y te espero en el auto – dijo Naya corriendo prácticamente hacia la puerta ya que sabia que si permanecía más de 5 seg en esa habitación no se podía imaginar lo que pasaría, en realidad si se lo imaginaba pero eso era algo que no podía permitirse hacer dada la difícil situación de ambas.

Hemo se terminó de vestir, bajó y ahora se dirigen las dos hacia el apartamento de Lea. Al llegar ven a la morena entrar a su carro

N: Lea espera, no te vayas, llévame a los estudios

L: Pero ¿para qué si tienes tu auto? – dijo bajándose del auto

N: Es que lo voy a dejar aquí por si Heather necesita algo, deja la ayudo a subir y ahorita bajo

L: Ok! pero apúrate que ya vamos tarde

Naya sube, le deja las indicaciones a Dianna y le dice que cualquier cosa la llamara y que no se pusieran a hacer esfuerzos ninguna de las dos ya que estaban enfermas y bla bla bla

D: Naya no somos bebés, sabemos como cuidarnos

H: Sí Nay Nay , sabemos como cuidarnos

N: Más les vale, ya me voy, Lea me está esperando abajo. Chao niñas, ya saben, cualquier cosa me llaman

D: Sí, ya sabemos, vete. Adiós

H: Te quiero ! – dijo gritando la rubia para que Naya la escuchara, ya que estaba apunto de cerrar la puerta

N: Yo también – gritó Naya

...

Las grabaciones fueron rápidas, no había mucha complicación. Naya estaba muy al pendiente de si Hemo la llamaba, veía su celular cada vez que terminaba alguna escena, en la hora del almuerzo y antes de irse a recogerla; Lea estaba casi igual que Naya, paraba llamando a Dianna para ver como se sentía y también para oír su voz. Por el lado de las enfermas, ellas estaban bien dentro del término que para las dos rubias significaba; se la pasaron viendo películas, comiendo en la cama y hasta hicieron una live ustream en donde las dos se morían de risa ya que no eran muy buenas con la tecnología

...

La noche cayó y todos se fueron a sus hogares, Naya y Lea se iban para el departamento de la morena más chica hasta que a Naya se le ocurrió algo

N: Lea para aquí, quiero comprarle unos chocolates a Hemo

L: Sí, dale, muévete tengo mucho sueño

N: No tienes nada de sueño, solo quieres meterte debajo de las piernas de Dianna

L: Naya! – gritó Lea

N: Ok, ok, no me demoraré

Naya se bajó del auto y le compró los chocolates que más les gustaban a Heather, como siempre, la reconocieron así que dio un par de autógrafos y un par de fotos para así montarse de nuevo en el auto de Lea, una vez llegaron al departamento de ésta y Naya recogió a Hemo, se la llevó para su departamento. Por el lado de Dianna, ella ya se encontraba mejor, el reposo le ayudó bastante y el día de descanso también

L: Amor, que bueno que ya te sientas mejor, me preocupé mucho

D: Ya no te preocupes estoy bien

L: Eso me alegra mucho porque lo que haremos ahora necesita un poco de energía

D: ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo haciéndose la desentendida

L: A esto – Lea la besó apasionadamente, pero a la vez delicadamente.. y ya lo otro se imaginarán que pasó

...

Por la otra parte, Naya había llegado a su departamento con Heather y ya era tiempo de que hablaran de cosas más serias, no todo podía ser un juego de adolescentes

H: Naya ven acá – dijo Heather observando como la morena se sentaba a su lado en la cama

N: Ya sé de que quieres que hablemos, y quieres que te diga todo lo que siento y aclarar este juego que tenemos verdad?

H: Sí, eso quiero - dijo en un tono firme pero tranquilo

N: Pues te seré sincera, te quiero demasiado, no sé que sería mi vida si tú no estuvieras conmigo, no me la imaginaría; eres como mi droga para vivir, mi éxtasis, mi todo de verdad Heather, yo daría lo que fuera por tenerte a mi lado sin que nadie se interponga

H: Naya! Te a.. – antes de que terminara la frase la morena le tapó los labios con sus dedos

N: No digas nada, no nos apresuremos en decir cosas que tal vez no sentimos, .. todavía

H: Tienes razón, pero hay que empezar por aclarar nuestra situación con nuestros novios, yo mañana hablaré con Tay y le diré que ya lo de nosotros no funciona así que terminare con él .

N: Por mi parte no tengo nada que hablar con Matt, ya yo terminé con él en el mismo momento en que te golpeó

H: Te quiero

N: Yo también pero más - le dijo sacándole la lengua

Las dos se fueron a dormir y se quedaron como dos angelitos, abrazadas como si de eso dependiera sus vidas

...

NA: Bueno, espero que les halla gustado el cap, esta vez lo hice un poco más cursi ya que tras la BOMBA! Que tiro Lupe hay que bajar un poco los humos jeje, les diré que empecé a leer "The hunger games" y está demasiado DAMN! Super, es como medio adictivo tal vez y bue las que lo hayan leído seguro se les hará la primera partecita conocida ya que es de eso jaja ,ya quedan 23 días para que Glee vuelva wiii, espero que estén bien y que no hagan cosas raras por ahí, na mentira. Adiós niñs, cualquier cosa ya saben la culpa la tiene Lupe =) bye

NE: Tan linda Clau como siempre echándome la culpa de todo a mi ¬¬ pero así me quiero o eso dice jajajjaa Naaa chics qué tal todos? Por aquí super bien! aunque ya mañana comienzan mis clases de nuevo de la U :S y aunque me digan nerd, les confesaré que ya las extrañaba.

Ayer anduve por la disco e increíblemente llegué de lo más sana a mi casa! pfff ya extrañaba llegar super fresh y poder reírme de las pavadas de mis amigos =) fue una noche super genial y así para hacerla mucho más divertida estuvo lloviendo a cántaros. Dios fue demasiado cool salir de la disco y mojarte todiita afuera porque adentro parecía un infierno de pana el sitio estaba a punto de reventar :S pero bue ya me salí por la tangente! Que tengan una linda semana, Muchos besos. Se les quiere 3

**Nuestros twitters:**

**Claudiacrazy**

**Shiin94**


	9. Consecuencias

Hola niñas, espero que estén super cool, me gustaron muchos sus RW, siempre me sacan alguna sonrisa jeje bueno aquí esta el cap disculpen si está aburrido o corto o no sé :S es que estoy en clases y Lupe ya entro a la U =) bueno el cap

Cap 9 Consecuencias

Era un día bastante decisivo en nuestras vidas, creo podría llamarlo así. Miro a mi lado y allí está ella durmiendo como bebé feliz, su cara es tan relajada al dormir, sus facciones, su todo, es tan pero tan bella. Le doy un beso en la frente suavemente para no despertarla pero, al parecer mi intento fue en vano porque en el momento en que separo mi boca de su rostro abre lentamente los ojos diciéndome "_buenos días mi amor_", su tono fue tan tierno, el hecho de que me lo haya dicho ELLA fue un momento celestial que me hacía creer que bastaban solo esas palabras para vivir toda una semana - o una vida- y obvio si le agregamos el hecho de despertarme al lado de la persona mas hermosa de este mundo, Dios, creo que puedo morir feliz.

N: ¿Cómo te sientes? – dijo acomodándole la almohada a Heather

H: Ya estoy mejor, y viéndote a ti, estoy perfecta –dijo con una sonrisa tan inocente que se reflejaba en sus claros ojos

N: Te quiero Heather y daría lo que fuera por tenerte así todos los días

H: Y me puedes tener empezando desde ahora – le dijo empezándole a dar besos en el cuello, lo que hacía que a Naya se le erizaran los vellitos, no podía aguantarse las ganas de terminar este pequeño gesto de su parte.

N: Hemo, no lo hagas más difícil, por favor de verdad te lo pido – dijo reteniéndose a las caricias de la rubia

H: Yo sé que quieres esperar pero no sé si YO pueda esperar

N: Te quiero y no sabes cuánto, pero no me gusta engañar a las personas y tú muy bien sabes eso

H: Ok! como digas – dijo la rubia separándose bruscamente del cuello de la morena pero sin embargo le dejó una gran marca después de lo ocurrido

N: Ya hay que prepararse, hoy no habrá mucho trabajo pero tú tienes que hablar con Taylor y yo terminar de aclarar todo con Matt

H: Yo entro primero a bañarme, tengo que ir a mi casa por algunas cosas

N: Ok

Mientras que Heather estaba en el baño, Naya se puso a hacer una llamada telefónica a su hermana.

N: ¿Nickayla cómo estás? Hermana, necesito que me ayudes en algo

HN: Obvio sabes que te diré que sí, dime y te ayudaré

Naya se quedó hablando con ella durante unos minutos hasta que sale Heather del baño

N: Bueno quedamos así – cierra la llamada

Heather se le queda mirando extrañada, siempre se dicen todo, hasta con quién hablan y de qué hablan, pero esta vez Naya no dijo ni una sola palabra.

N: Ya que terminaste entraré yo, ¿te veo en el set va?

H: ¿Con quién hablabas Naya? Te conozco, tramas algo

N: Naah ¿cómo crees? solo hablaba con mi hermana que me va ayudar a recoger algunas cosas en mi tráiler y me ayudará a traerlas para acá

H: ¿Y por qué no me dijiste a mi? yo te podía ayudar – dijo asombrada

N: No quiero que te esfuerces, todavía estás enferma, aparte tú tienes que hablar con Taylor; bueno, no hablo más que entraré a ducharme, nos vemos

H: Adiós Nay, hasta luego, ¿nos vemos? " naya nunca dice 'nos vemos', hoy se levantó muy rara, pero la conozco sé que algo trama "

...

Mientras tanto con las Achele

Las dos chicas se encontraban durmiendo plácidamente hasta que los rayos del sol se comenzaron a colar por un huequito que había entre las cortinas haciendo que Dianna comenzara a abrir perezosamente los ojos y mirara el reloj..

D: Lea Leaa! Despierta, vamos a llegar tarde – dijo gritando y parándose de un salto de la cama, despertando así bruscamente a la morena

L: Dianna déjame dormir otro rato ¿crees que lo de ayer fue fácil ? pues no! nada fácil – dijo media despierta, pero todavía tirada en la cama y con los ojos entrecerrados

D: Leaaa nos quedan 15 min para llegar al set, si no lo hacemos nos matarán ¿oiste? muertas las DOS! "_Game over" - "Ok Dianna, deja de ver tantas pelis de videojuegos"_

L: Queeé? Pero qué nos pasó? por qué tan tarde nos levantamos! – se quiso levantar de un golpe de la cama cayendo así de ésta y dándose un golpe en la cabeza

D: Leaa! Estás bien amor?-dice preocupada corriendo hacia el piso del otro lado de la cama

L: Sií muy bien, solo necesito algo – dice cogiendo el cuello de la rubia y tirándola con ella al piso y cortando la poca distancia que había entre ellas la besa pero ésta la rechaza

D: Lea vámonos que tenemos que trabajar – dice levantándose.. es decir casi corriendo hacia el baño

En ese momento suena el celular de Lea

L: Hola?

De la otra línea se escuchaba a alguien enfurecido gritándole

N: Leaaaa! En donde te has metido¡! Supongo que andas con Dianna porque ella todavía no ha llegado, Ryan está preguntando por ustedes y se va a poner furioso si no llegan AHORITA!, vez, por andar debajo de las piernas de Di te pasa eso

L: Hola Naya, cómo estas? Bien gracias y tú? ¿ al parecer no amanecists de un bueno humor hoy verdad?

N: Estoy de bueno humor. Solo te salvo el pellejo, wait! No tu pellejo NO! tu TRABAJO, así que has el favor de traer tu trasero a los estudios inmediatamente y deja de estar de curiosa con Dianna y sus piernas

L: Sí ya casi salimos, y no estoy de curiosa con las piernas de Dianna, deja de decir eso que no eres la mas indicada para hacerlo

N: ¿Qué insinúas?

L. Que ya debes habértele metido debajo de las piernas de HeMo

N: No me he metido ni con las piernas de HeMo ni con lo que está en medio de sus piernas, ay! no sé porque hablamos de esto, mejor ya ven rápido – ésta corto la llamada antes de que Lea pudiese despedirse

Sale Dianna y le pregunta

D: ¿Quién era?

L: Era la intensa de Naya, dice que nos apuremos, que están furiosos

Lea entró al baño y fue como flash, se vistió, peinó, maquilló sencillamente para salir para el set

...

Mientras tanto en el apartamento de Heather

Heather entra y se encuentra con el mismísimo desastre total, todas las botellas de cerveza junto con varios vasos rotos ragados en el suelo, era como si hubiese habido una fiesta en su propia casa y ella no hubiera asistido, cuando entra a su habitación se encuentra con la escena más impresionante de toda la mañana - Taylor envuelto en sábanas pero no!, no estaba solo, estaba con alguna chica que no conocía; color crema, cabello negro y también envuelta en sus sábanas y en SU cama. Se quedó congelada, no sabía que hacer o cómo reaccionar, por suerte su teléfono hizo todo su trabajo ya que empezó a sonar y eso despertó a Taylor

H: Hola

N: Hemo ¿dónde estás? ya es tarde y debemos ensayar nuestras escenas juntas

H: Naya, Naya ven! – dice no en tono asustado sino frío, sin sentimiento cosa que hace que Naya se preocupe

N: Heather ¿dónde estás? ¿qué te pasa? lo noto en tu voz así que no trates de negarlo, dímelo

H: Estoy en mi departamento y ven ya por favor, te necesito – a lo único que atinó fue a cerrar la llamada y quedándose viendo a ese par de descarados en su cama (Taylor buscando su ropa por el piso para poder hablar con la rubia)

T: Amor te lo puedo explicar, no es lo que crees

H: No soy tu amor ¿crees que soy tonta ? ¿solo estaban jugando a dormir desnudos en mi cama? qué lindo! – dijo sarcásticamente

T: Heather no sé que me pasó, hace días que no te veía y no sabía de ti, solo me emborraché y perdí la cabeza

H: Largo! vete de mi departamento!- dice gritando y dirigiéndose a la cama para sacar a "esa" de su cama – no te quiero ver más en mi vida y por cierto, te venía a decir que lo nuestro terminó, me enamoré de alguien más

T: Heather no me puedes hacer eso, no soy nada sin ti, no vivo sin ti

H: Pues al parecer no se nota mucho, VETE!

Como a los 8 min llegó un auto color negro, suena el celular de Heather

N: Heather no pude ir yo, no me dejaron salir, te mandé a uno de los choferes, por favor ven ya ¡

H: Naya !- no puede pronunciar palabra alguna ya que sus lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos

N: No digas nada, solo sube al auto y me cuentas aquí

H: Ok, te quiero

N: Te quiero más

Heather sale de su edificio y tal como le había dicho Naya, había uno de los choferes en la puerta de su condominio

Chofer: Señorita Morris por aquí por favor

Heather lo sigue y se monta en el auto y se dirigen rumbo hacia el set

...

Mientras tanto en el set

Leo: Naya, te busca tu hermana

N: Sí Leo, dile que entre rápido

Leo va a buscar a la hermana de Naya y ésta entra

L: Aquí esta la menor de las Rivera

N: Gracias Leo

HN: Hola hermanita, ya te extrañaba

N: Y yo a ti, solo que he estado bien ocupada con todo esto – le da un abrazo a su hermana – ven, vamos a mi tráiler para decirte – van en camino hacia el tráiler de la morena cuando se encuentra a su EX-novio Matt

M: Hola Nay, ¿cómo estás?- dice como si nada

N: Todo bien, no tan bien como tú pero ahí voy

M: Por cierto, discúlpame por lo del otro día, espero que a Heather no le haya pasado nada y es mejor que todo quede así, no quiero tenerte cono una enemiga, me importaste mucho en alguna etapa de mi vida

N: Todo bien, la próxima vez ten cuidado mejor con tu puño sí?, disculpa no te había dicho ella es mi hermana Nickayla

HN: Hola Matt, me habían hablado mucho de ti

M: De ti igual, eres muy linda

Naya se le queda mirando con cara rara

HN: Gracias =)

M: De nada, te lo mereces, yo solo digo la verdad - dice en un tono todo coqueto

N: Bueno, ok! sigan coqueteando en otro lugar, ahora nos tenemos que ir, adiós

Naya entra a su tráiler y le da algunas instrucciones a su hermana

HN: Todo entendido, todo será como lo pides

N: Gracias, eres la mejor

En ese instante entra una desconsolada Heather por la puerta del tráiler de Naya, sin darse cuenta que casi tumba a Nickayla

H: Disculpa Nicky – dijo desconsolada

HN: No te preocupes, nos vemos – ésta cierra la puerta y se va

N: ¿Qué pasó amor? ¿por qué estás así? no me asustes

H: Nay, llegue a mi departamento y encontré a Taylor con otra engañándome en mi cama

N: ¿Pero cómo te pudo hacer eso? ¿qué explicación te dio?- dice una alterada Naya

H: Eso no importa, lo que importa es que me engañó y duele pero terminamos – ya estaba un poco más calmada al sentir las manos de Naya recorriendo su espalda con la intención de calmarla

N: No te preocupes, todo está bien

El resto del día fue normal, las escenas que se suponía que durarían hasta el mediodía duraron hasta la noche por culpa de Dianna y Lea que se demoraron siglos en llegar- quién sabe que estaban haciendo. Llegó la noche y cada uno se fue a su casa, esta vez Dianna y Lea se fueron separadas ya que creyeron prudente pasar separadas esa noche ya que ya habían pasado muchas juntas en el departamento de Lea y eso seguramente levantaría sospechas. Heather y Naya fueron las que esta vez partieron juntas y al llegar al departamento de la morena Naya le vendó los ojos a Heather para que no pudiera ver

H: ¿Qué haces?

N: ¿Te vendo los ojos? ¿no es obvio? – dice con tono de niño de 8 años haciendo alguna travesura

H: Eso es muy obvio pero ¿por qué?

N: Porque no quiero que veas lo que te tengo preparado

H: ¿Qué es ? yo quiero saber, quiero saber! - la rubia estaba demasiado emocionada y andaba pegando brinquitos

Naya la llevó lentamente hacia su habitación y le quitó la venda

N: Entonces, ¿qué tal?

H: Está hermoso …. – se queda pensando unos segundos al ver todo lo que había en esa habitación; pétalos en la cama en forma de corazón, una mesita con dos copas, una botella de champagne, etc.– esto era lo que estabas tramando con tu hermana verdad ?

N: Me declaro culpable

H: ¿Puedo decirte algo ?

N: Lo que quieras

H: Ahora que estamos las dos ya solteras y que hemos aclarado nuestra situación, quiero decirte esto – le da un beso tierno – te amo .. te amo demasiado, no logro imaginar mi vida sin ti

N: Yo también te amo .. no te amo así - dijo haciendo una seña con sus dedos- te amo tanto que no lo puedo medir, te amo mucho desde el primer día que te vi en el set toda distraída, ese día supe que había algo en ti que era y es único

H: ¿Y qué es eso ?

N: Tú! todo tú! Eres única, te amo

Naya la besa tiernamente pero ese beso se va volviendo apasionado y ardiente, van caminando poco a poco sin separarse una de la otra y caen en la cama…

...

NA: Ok, lo sé, soy mala.. #Muahaha corto el cap en la mejor parte verdad? Ok, ódienme jeje díganme si les gusto creo que me emocioné porque me pase a 9 pág; es como un logro para mi porque los caps por lo general son cortos jaja bueno mi principio de la semana estuvo cool ando leyendo el libro "The hunger games" que me encanta y ya quiero que sea el viernes para ver la peli de primerita, no sé si ya hayan visto el promo que salió de big brother pero no me gustó mucho, estuvo demasiado corto :(((( y quienes ven pretty Little liars? El final estuvo super bueno aunque no me gusto que Maya haya terminado así pero dicen que esa no es Maya :OO , ando en líos de "amores" se puede decir jaja me agrada un niño de mi escuela y normal hablo con él, echo relajo y todo pero no sé que piensará de mi o qué? Bueno me dan consejos en los RW =) haha sigan de niñas buenas nooo nada pórtense muy mal jaja las quiero nos vemos el dom =) aaa y casi se me olvida díganme que mas les gusta que narre la historia desde mi punto de vista o desde el punto de vista de cada personaje o asi mezclado díganme en sus RW =)

NE: HOLAAAA! me acabo de acordar de ZZ! alguien veía o ve eso? jajaja qué tal su media-semana? la mía va bien, ando TERRIBLEMENTE agotada con eso que empecé clases el lunes pero bue poco a poco me voy adaptando de nuevo a eso de dormirme temprano y despertarme de igual forma #Grrr. Diré lo mismo que la tonta de Clau, HAN VISTO PLL? OH MI DIOS! he llorado como Magdalena! se los juro me dio tanto choque de emociones que hice corto y me puse a llorar :'( pero en fin ya lo superé #CREO!

Yo recién comenzaré a leer "The Hunger Games" ya que me niego a ir a ver la peli sin haberme leído los libros primero :) que más? que más? Les contaré que comenzaré a escribir un nuevo FF con otra chama - CLAU SABES QUE TE RE-AMO Y NUNCA TE DEJARÍA BOTADA CON ESTE FF, ADEMÁS AMO ESTA HISTORIA COMO SI FUERA MI HIJA- pero bue tenía que contarles que será un Faberry medio rayado! inspirado en la peli esa de "Bajo el mismo techo" qué le parece?

Bueeee espero leer sus lindos RW! como siempre tan lindos *-* a los que no tienen cuenta para poder responderles les prometo que a partir del próximo cap les responderemos por esta vía, porque los apreciamos demasiado. XOXO .-G

**Nuestros twitters**

**Claudiacrazy**

**Shiina94**


	10. No todo es color de rosa

Bueno niñas espero que este cap les guste acuérdense hoy es día de 2 cap solo porque andamos de buena jaja bueno esto contiene lemmon y es mi primera vez escribiéndolo así que me dicen si les gustó o no. En este cap intercalaré cuando narre mi punto de vista y el de los personajes

Cap 10 No todo es color de rosa

Naya la besa tiernamente pero ese beso se va volviendo apasionado y ardiente, van caminando poco a poco sin separarse una de la otra y caen en la cama . Naya se detiene un momento para observar a Heather

N: Eres hermosa

Heather no respondió con palabras, solo atinó a seguirla besando con pasión pero nuevamente Naya interrumpe

N: ¿Estás segura de lo que estamos a punto de hacer?

H: Más que nada en la vida

N: No quiero que te arrepientas, quiero que sea perfecto

H: Si lo hago contigo será perfecto – dijo tiernamente y acomodó un mechón del cabello de Naya que tenía regado en su cara

La rubia siguió besando con pasión y lujuria a la morena, sin embargo , Naya trataba de mantener el control de la situación pero la rubia de una manera muy hábil la pone debajo de ella quedándose sobre la morena … " _en la serie tú eres la que siempre tiene el control, sabes que en nuestras vidas no es así_"… dijo entre jadeos la rubia. Naya al escuchar esto se relajó y se dejó dominar por la rubia que estaba desesperada por hacer suya a la morena, le besaba el cuello con lujuria y desesperación hasta que Naya sintió un ligero dolor en esa parte, Heather escuchó como Naya se quejó y ella al instante se detuvo

H:¿Te lastimé?

N: No pasa nada – dijo tocándose el cuello que al parecer la rubia lo había dejado hinchado ya que la morena tenía un severo dolor

H: Discúlpame, no era mi intención, es que estoy muy nerviosa

N: Ya te dije que no pasa nada

Naya sujetó el cuello de Hemo y la jaló hacia su boca, haciendo ese beso cada vez más apasionado, pero solo besos no era suficiente, necesitaban más. Naya al estar debajo de la rubia tenía una ventaja, podía deshacerse de la ropa de Hemo de una vez, necesitaba sentir su piel cálida y aparte de que ya estaba empezando a estorbar. Me deshice de su playera y aunque siempre nos vemos en ropa interior esta vez no era lo mismo . Le quité su diminuto short y ahora se me hizo más fácil manejar la situación, aunque estaba abajo, no era mala la vista "_no se vale todo esto se tiene que ir" _la escuché decir, seguido de esto noté que mi ropa era tirada hacia alguna parte de la habitación, mis labios se morían por tocar, saborear y degustar cada parte y detalle de ella, pero mi posición no me favorecía en ese tema así que ya no pude más, ella estaba ahí; besándome, tocándome, haciendo todo lo que a ella se le ocurriese hacer con mi cuerpo y lo único que hacía yo, mejor dicho, que podía hacer era sujetar su cuello y algunas veces recorrer mis manos por su cuerpo ya que sus caricias me nublaban la razón, el sentido de hacer cualquier cosa. Quise cederle el control todo lo posible pero ya no me pude contener, ya no aguantaba no poder tener el control y como pude, forcejeando claro está, ella terminó debajo de mi _" no podía más me vuelves loca" _le dije , empezé con su cuello bajando a sus pechos y desabrochándole el brasier, me deslicé a su perfecto abdomen y llegando a ese lugar íntimo en el cual podía sentir su excitación, desde que entramos a la habitación. Con la punta de mis dedos fui bajando sus bragas lentamente para alargar más el tiempo y así hacerla sentir lo mismo que yo sentía cuando no me dejaba tener el control, finalmente las saqué por completo, subí hacia su boca y la besé lentamente pero con mucha pasión. Introduje mi lengua en su boca y fue danzando con la suya, sin darme cuenta me quitó el brasier y mientras acariciaba mis pechos, mi rodilla hizo un movimiento brusco y rozó su intimidad, un ligero gemido se escuchó y se ahogó en mi boca, ya estaba siendo muy mala al jugar y no ponerme "seria" así que bajé de un tiro e introduje dos dedos, los movía rápidamente entrando y saliendo, para aumentar su placer puse mi boca en su clítoris y jugaba con él hasta que sentí que un fuerte orgasmo la invadió por completo, me dejé caer sobre su lado derecho y depositó besos perezosos en todo mi cuerpo _" ahora te toca a ti " _escuché que me decía pero ella fue directo al punto, no jugó tanto como yo hice con ella, me hizo suya de todas las maneras posibles y caímos rendidas esa noche.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó, pero al abrir los ojos ella seguía durmiendo como mismo ángel y seguíamos en las mismas condiciones de anoche; desnudas, solo envueltas en una sábana que compartíamos, miro mi celular y tengo 2 llamadas perdidas y 1 mensaje, seguido a esto veo el reloj que marcaba las 11am, me asusto ya que es muy tarde y nos van a matar por llegar a esta hora, leo el mensaje y lo que veo me tranquiliza un poco

"Te llamé y no me contestaste, al parecer te la estas pasando muy bien; como sea, hoy no tenemos grabaciones, hubo problemas en los estudios y nos dieron el día libre, besos. Di"

Me relaée y me acosté de nuevo al lado de mi rubia, la más hermosa de este mundo, la abracé y le susurré " te amo", le dejé un beso en la frente y quien yo creía que estaba dormida me dijo:

H: ¿Sabíaas que estamos desnudas y si me sigues abrazando como lo estas haciendo ahora no creo que pueda contenerme? por cierto también te amo

N: Disculpa – dijo apenada y se separó un poco de la rubia, sin embargo…

H: Yo no dije que me quisiera contener, así que no te separes . – se viró y quedaron frente a frente, esta la besó con ternura, pero la otra la detuvo

N: Ya tuvimos suficiente ¿no crees? Y no es que no quiera seguir contigo y no levantarme de la cama pero hay cosas que hacer

H: Buuu ¿por qué me haces esto? me dejas probarte una noche y después no me dejas seguir – dijo haciendo puchero

N: No lo hagas Heather, no te pongas así, me tendrás todo los días, solo que ahora tengo hambre y supongo que tú también. Lo de ayer no fue fácil, si quieres seguimos más tarde, pero por ahora vamos a descansar ¿sí?

H: Como digas, no sé como siempre me puedes convencer, eres tan – en ese momento le roba un beso a Naya – deliciosa

N: Tú también, - dijo separándose de Heather y buscando su ropa por el piso - pero quiero comer ahora, pero no a ti

Naya encontró su ropa cerca de la puerta de su habitación, no sabe como pudo llegar tan lejos, se decidió por pedir comida a su casa ya que no estaba de ganas de ponerse a preparar algo. En cuanto llega la comida, Heather había terminado de bañarse y Naya ocupaba ese lugar ahora

N: Mi amor, abre la puerta .- se escuchó gritar a Naya desde el baño

H: Ok, no te preocupes – le respondió

Heather abrió la puerta y se encontró con un muchacho joven, digamos que tenia 19 años, de estatura normal y ojos claros .

Chico de la comida: Buenas tardes señorita, aquí tiene lo que pidió ¿Naya Rivera ?

H: No, yo no soy Naya, ella está ocupada ahora mismo, soy una amiga deja que te pago

Heather se dirige a recoger el dinero para pagarle al muchacho, para cuando regresa observa que éste está viendo cada detalle del departamento de Naya, aunque estaba en la puerta podía visualizar muy bien lo que se encontraba dentro del depa

Chico de la comida: A ustedes yo las conozco, ¿no son esas chicas que hacen de novias en Glee? ¿Santana y Brittany?

H: Sí, somos ellas

CC: Me puedo tomar una foto contigo, por favor

H: Sí, claro

El muchacho saca su celular de su bolsillo y en el momento que va a tomarse la foto sale Naya e interrumpe

N: ¿Qué tal si te tomas la foto con las dos? ¿Te parece?

CC: Clarooo que sí

Los tres se toman la foto y el chico sale de su departamento

N: Me agrada este niño, parece buena onda

H: Apenas lo acabas de conocer, aparte me tienes a mi, no hay nadie que sea más buena onda que yo – dijo con un tono en el que se le notaban los celos

N: Eres la única en mis ojos, celosiita – le da un pequeño beso en los labios

Empiezan a comer y hablar tranquilamente hasta que una llamada en el celular de la rubia las interrumpe .

Heather contesta

D: Pero que carajos ¿cómo se les ocurre hacer eso? ¿están locas o qué?

H: Hola ¿cómo vas ? qué modales los tuyos ¿qué pasó? ¿por qué me gritas así?

D: ¿Cómo que, qué pasó? ¿cómo se van a tomar una foto en el departamento de Naya con un fans? ¿perdieron la cabeza o qué?

H: Solo es un niño, ¿qué tiene de malo? además ¿cómo sabes eso?

D: ¿Cómo de que cómo lo sé? está en todooo Twitter y Facebook, y los rumores entre ustedes dps aumentan

H: pero cómo si han pasado menos de dos horas

D: Ya sabes, las noticias vuelan. Ponme a Naya, quiero hablar con ella

N: ¿Qué pasó Di?

D: Pasó que se tomaron la foto con ese niño y ahora todo el mundo está pensando que ustedes dos están saliendo, son rumores muy serios, Naya deben ver como le hacen para calmar a las personas

N: Gracias Di, después te llamamos, adiós

Tanto naya como Heather no lo podían creer, en menos de dos horas toda su burbuja de amor se había roto por una simple foto que se tomaron con un fan…

N/A: Disculpen, disculpen, sé que el cap esta superrr corto pero tengo algunas cosillas que hacer, mi semana fue súper cool, sin ningún acontecimiento ya quiero que salga el cap de glee muero ¡!

Ya vi "The hunger games" está demasiado bueeenaa, me encanta *-*

Las quiero nos vemos el miércoles, acuérdense Lupe va a publicar el otro cap hoy besos


	11. Bromitas?

Hey hey, día del 2x1 jajajja espero que les gusten los capítulos tanto como a nosotras nos gusta escribirlos para ustedes *-* Aquí Guadalupe, escribiendo el 2do cap del día #Win ya tuvieron puro Heya en el cap de Clau, ahora veamos a las Achele =D

Cap 11

Diez minutos después de haberse despedido, Dianna ya extrañaba demasiado a Lea pero no podía hacer nada, no podía arriesgarse a que los rumores comenzaran de nuevo y así poner en peligro sus carreras y todo por lo que estaban trabajando duro. Calculó cuanto le tardaría a Lea llegar a su departamento, sentarse en su sillón junto a su cena y una peli y la respuesta fue "_Ya es hora"_ la rubia decidió llamar a su novia porque no aguantaba un minuto más estar lejos de ella, cuando ya estaba por oprimir el botoncito verde que daría inicio con la llamada se le ocurrió una mejor idea. Había decidido llamarla, sí, pero ocultando su número. Quería hacerle una pequeña bromita a su pequeña miedosa.

En el departamento de Lea todo estaba tranquilo, tal como lo había dicho la rubia, la morena se encontraba sentada en su sillón viendo una peli y cenando una rica ensalada. De pronto su celular sonó, vio la pantalla pero le apareció "Número desconocido", "_Qué raro"- _pensó Lea. Decidió no contestar porque le daba mucho miedo pensar que pudiera ser un psicópata o algo por el estilo, su mente ya había comenzado a fantasear.

Sonó una vez, dos y hasta tres veces su celular; ya a la cuarta vez decidió atender.

L: ¿Hola? – dijo con voz firme- "_Si es un psicópata debo demostrarle que no le temo" _pensó Lea

Dianna para esto había ya ido a buscar un trapo con que tapar la bocina del teléfono para así poder camuflar su dulce voz, además era actriz, ¿cuán difícil le podría resultar hacer una impostación?

D: ¿Lea Michele? ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

L: Si me dijeras tu nombre seguro lo haría

D: Piensa, ¿qué hiciste el verano pasado?

Si hubiera sido otra persona, hace rato se hubiera dado cuenta que era tan solo una broma ya que habría reconocido esa famosa _línea_ de película, pero Dianna sabía muy bien que Lea odiaba todas las películas de terror y seguramente no había visto esta.

Lea pensó por un momento, realmente lo estaba haciendo (jajaja), pero no lograba recordar haber conocido a alguien o bueno ¿el chico del hotel, que le coqueteó por unos días, no cuenta cierto?

L: Esteee… no, lo lamento no sé quien eres – dijo un poco apenada, dejando de lado el sentimiento de miedo que tenía al principio

Dianna sabía que Lea había pasado las vacaciones pasadas en un resort durante una semana, así que decidió hacer uso de esa información, sin saber que en parte lo que decía era verdad.

D: Ay cariño, ¿tan fácil soy de olvidar? verano, playa, ¿el resort?

L: Oh, ¿Paul? – dijo Lea inmediatamente – pero… ¿cómo me has localizado?

"¿_Paul? ¿Quién demonios es ese? – _pensó la rubia ahora sí desconcertada, decidió seguir con el juego pero también decidió hacer otra cosa a la vez.

D: Qué bueno que me recuerdas preciosa

L: Hey, sí, pero no me has respondido

D: Ah, bue, sí claro – "_Piensa Di, vamos, vamos" – _eso no se me ha hecho tan difícil dado que no haces nada por pasar desapercibida, ¿te debo recordar que eres famosa?

L: Jajajaj sí claro, me había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle

D: Cuéntame, ¿me has olvidado? ¿Hay alguien nuevo en tu vida?

L: Paul, sabes muy bien que nunca pasó nada entre nosotros, sí coqueteamos por unos días pero no llegamos a nada

"_Qué alivió" _pensó la rubia

D: Ok, ok cierto pero si me dices que no hay nadie en tu vida quizás esta vez si pueda pasar algo ¿no? Estoy viviendo en Los Ángeles – "_Estás jugando con fuego"_ decía una voz dentro de la cabeza de Dianna, "_Hey, déjala, tiene que saber más, ¿qué tal si Lea la ha engañado?"_ decía otra voz un tanto chillona.

L: Hay alguien, si quieres podemos vernos, ser amigos, me caíste muy bien pero nada más

D: Oh! Entonces abre la puerta de tu departamento – su bromita le había salido muy mal, en lugar de darle miedo a Lea era ella la que había salido toda sorprendida, de pronto la primera vocecita dulce le dijo "_Viste! Nada de qué preocuparse, además en esa época no estaban juntas, no hagas esto más grande, ya tienen suficientes problemas" _

L: ¿Que abra mi puerta? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo sabes donde vivo? ¿Eres un psicópata? Oh mi Dios, voy a morir

Dianna retiró el trapo que le servía para camuflar su voz.

D: Lee, abre, soy yo – dijo en un tono apenado

L: DIANNA ELISE AGRON, ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ SUCEDIENDO? – después de eso Dianna escuchó como se cortaba la llamada y lo siguiente que pudo oír fue la puerta abriéndose.

Sí, esa era la segunda cosa que había decidido hacer, ir a confrontar a Lea sobre el dichoso Paul, pero ahora lo único que atravesaba su cabeza era el pensamiento de lo estúpida que había sido al seguir con ese juego. Para mantener a salvo su relación lo mínimo que debían tener era confianza y en ese preciso momento era lo que menos había demostrado poseer la rubia, sus celos la habían cegado y había actuado impulsivamente.

D: ¿Hola? – dijo la rubia completamente roja y con la un tono de voz muy apenado

L: Qué rayos Dianna?

D: Lee, amor, sé que estás en todo tu derecho de estar molesta conmigo pero todo tiene una explicación y es muy divertida.

L: màs te vale que así sea! - dijo con un tono severo - pasa

Las chicas tomaron asiento en el mueble de dos cuerpos y se quedaron mirando durante un rato hasta que Lea ya un poco exasperada por el silencio, le pidió a la rubia que comenzara.

D: Amor todo era una bromita que se salió de control, quise darte un poquito de miedito pero creo que no resulltó o sí - dijo lo último tratando de aligerar las cosas

L: ¿Qué genial idea la tuya no? - quizo seguir pero la rubia no la dejó

D: Espera, déjame terminar. Bueno mi plan era ese pero luego hablaste de un tal Paul y pues los celos atacaron. Ya sé ya sé, no tenía por què ponerme así y ademàs lo que no fue en mi año no me hace daño no? Pero fue Charlie jajaja

Dianna cuando se ponía nerviosa hacía los chistes màs patéticos que podian existir

L: Ok, entiendo lo de la broma pero no tenías ningún derecho de sacarme información de esa forma. Y ahora que me doy cuenta mucho menos de ponerme a prueba.

D: Discúlpame por favor, en serio lo lamento demasiado perooo ¿quién es ese tal Paul?

L: Dianna! - "_No sé sii reírme o ponerme furiosa" _pensó la morena

D: Tan solo decía, prometo recompensarte todo esto y bueeno yo sé que puedes estar brava y todo eso pero no me dejes morir de hambre por favor - dijo de forma dramàtica ya que se había dado cuenta de que las cosas ya estaban tranquilas

L: Esa serà mi venganza, moriràs de hambre - dijo mientras se paraba y se iba en dirección a la cocina- y por cierto Paul era un tipazo jajaja

NA: Chicos! Espero les guste el cap si supieran toda la travesíia que tuve que pasar para escribir el cap! Imagiínense que ahorita esto en la fiila para reclamar mi combo para entrar al cine! #Wiin LOS AMO!


	12. Tríos

Hola niñas, espero que estén bien y su principio de semana les vaya súper, yo estoy solo escribiendo por ustedes porque estoy súper enferma bueno aquí el cap espero que les guste

Cap12 Tríos

D: Lea de verdad! ¿Vas a estar así conmigo de por vida o qué?-dijo Dianna parándose del sofá y dirigiéndose a la habitación de la morena

Lea no se dignaba a responder y seguía ignorando a Dianna, en eso entró al baño e iba a cerrar la puerta pero Dianna lo impidió

D: Lea! Estoy hablando contigo, desde ayer estás así y no me dejaste darte un solo beso en toda la noche, me dejaste durmiendo en el sofá y ahora me ignoras. Vamos, solo fue una bromita, no lo tomes tan en serio – dijo con un tono ya mas subidito

_Flashback_

D: ¿Cómo que era un tipazo? Lea…

L: Eso, lo que escuchaste – la morena se había propuesto cobrarse la bromita de la rubia

D: Pe-pero nunca me contaste de él

L: Bueno, lo haré ahorita ya que andas de curiosa

_Eran las vacaciones del año pasado y como ya lo sabes las pasé en un H E R M O S O resort con gente súper divina. El día que llegué dejé mis cosas y en fin me instalé, al rato bajé al restaurante a comer algo ya que no quería hacerlo solita en mi cuarto y pues fue una grandiosa idea porque fue ese día que conocí al tipazo de Paul – _Dianna mientras oía trataba de pensar que eso ya había pasado y mantenerse controlada- _un chico muy guapo, con clase, dinero, castaño, alto… -_A Lea se le llenaba la boca de puros halagos hacia Paul- _como te decía un gran partido. Al día siguiente me lo volví a topar y pues dije que tenía que conocerlo, ya sabía que era lindo por fuera pero ¿y por dentro? - _ "Seguro era un mujeriego" interrumpió diciendo Dianna- Pues no, le respondió Lea- _ a parte de ser lindo por fuera lo era por dentro, ¿qué más se podía pedir?, por eso nos comenzamos a tratar e hizo de mi semana en el resort uno de los mejores recuerdos que tendré de todas mis vacaciones. Lamentablemente nunca llegamos a nada serio. FIN –_ soltó Lea un tanto divertida al ver la cara de Dianna, pero no iba a retroceder, seguiría molestándola.

En realidad Paul sí era un tipazo y toda la cosa, pero le parecía demasiado para ser real y/o divertido así que fue por eso que nunca llegaron a ser algo más.

Luego de la entretenida historia contada por Lea, Dianna se quiso ir a dormir ya que estaba fastidiada.

D: Lee, ¿vamos a dormir ya?

L: ¿Vamos? Eso es mucha gente. Tú te puedes ir a dormir a tu casa

D: Anda Lea – dijo la rubia haciendo puchero, pero esta vez no le funcionó

L: Si quieres dormir acá, ahí tienes el sofá- dijo la morena señalándoselo

_Fin Flashback_

L: Primero, a mí tú no me hablas así, no eres nadie para estarme gritando y segundo, tú te podías ir a tu casa a dormir, fue tu decisión quedarte en el sofá – decía la morena mientras forcejeaba con la rubia para poder cerrar la puerta del baño.

D: Soy tu novia Lea, tu novia, ¿o qué eso no significa nada para ti? , además que carajo, nada más te hice una bromita, una simple e inofensiva bromita y ¿te pones así? Yo soy la que debería estar molesta porque nunca me habías hablado del tal Paul hasta anoche y solo lo hiciste porque te descubrí, gracias a la bromita.

L: Ya lárgate Agronsky, déjame en paz

D: Me iré para que se te baje la furia esa que traes, después hablamos

Dianna caminó hacia el sofá, recogió sus cosas y se fue hacia el departamento de Naya, mientras que Lea se quedó en su casa preguntándose si se había pasado un poquito al momento de desquitarse.

…

Escuché tocar la puerta con mucha fuerza, decidí no levantarme y quedarme al lado de mi morena, golpearon la puerta nuevamente muy fuerte y perezosamente me tuve que levantar y buscar alguna ropa para ponerme y ver cuál era la urgencia de la persona tras la puerta

Veo a Dianna entrar rápidamente, sin saludar ni nada por el estilo así que decido decido repetirle lo que le dije ayer

H: Hola Dianita, pero qué modales los tuyos

D: Discúlpame Hemo, de verdad estoy muy mal, necesito hablar con alguien – dijo desesperada pero con tono depresivo

H: Dime Di, ya sabes que estoy para lo que sea ¿qué pasó?

En el momento que Dianna iba a contarle todo a Heather, entra una Naya semidesnuda a la sala

N: Sí, espero que sea urgente porque para despertarnos a esta hora alguien debe estarse muriendo – dijo sarcásticamente – Hola amor – le da un pequeño beso en los labios a Heather

D: Sí es urgente, no sé qué hacer pero primero ¿puedes ponerte algo? no me siento cómoda viéndote así – señala todo el cuerpo de Naya

N: Ok rubia, sé que este cuerpo te pone nerviosa, lo sé, pero solo es de Heather así que no mires mucho – dijo caminando hacia su habitación para ponerse algo de ropa pero no encontraba nada y regresó nuevamente a la sala

Naya se sienta al lado de Dianna, y Hemo al otro lado, quedando así la rubia en el medio

N: Lo siento, pero no encontré nada, me pondré esta sábana sobre mí para que no mires ok?

H: Ahora sí ¿dinos qué pasó?

D: Primero ¿cómo que no encontraste nada? ¿qué no es tu apartamento? Exhibicionista- soltó una risilla la rubia- En fin, pasó que soy una idiota, que por una simple broma puedo perder a la persona que más amo en este mundo

H: Explícate mejor

D: Lo que pasó fue que le hice una bromita a Lea, para asustarla, pero todo me salió al revés. Me terminó confundiendo con un tal Paul, resulta que a é s t e lo conoció el verano pasado en el resort y en pocas palabras anduvieron coqueteándose; yo me puse celosa, traté de sacarle información, luego ella supo que era yo y terminé durmiendo en el sofá, ahhh y a eso súmale que nos peleamos antes de que viniera a verlas.

H: Pero no es gran cosa, solo deben hablar con calma y resolverlo

N: Yo sé lo que pasa, tú estás así porque no te dejó meterse en sus piernas jaja

H: Naya, esto es serio

N: Discúlpame amor – dijo agachando la cabeza- solo trato de que el ambiente no esté tan serio

D: No te preocupes Nay, entiendo tu forma de alegrarme, pero no funciona

Luego de una larga conversación las chicas lograron convencer a Di para que fuera a charlar de una manera civilizada y sin celos con Lea.

D: Hasta luego chicas, me hicieron mucho bien, gracias

H y N: Cuando gustes rubia – dijeron las dos chicas – pero que no se te haga costumbre – agregó Naya

De pronto, escuchan el sonido de un flash, comenzaron a buscar por todos lados pero solo alcanzaron a ver una sombra que bajaba corriendo las escaleras del edificio. Las chicas estaban tan sorprendidas que ni siquiera atinaron a llamar al portero para que detuviera a lo que creían había sido un fotógrafo.

…

Una hora después del incidente, Dianna se encontraba tocando el timbre del apartamento de Lea.

L: Hola

D: ¿Puedo pasar?

Lea se aparta de la puerta dejando espacio suficiente para que la rubia pudiera pasar.

D: Gracias, Lee necesito que hablemos; sin celos, sin reproches, tranquilamente

L: Esteeee… Di no estamos solas

En eso Di reacciona y se voltea a ver a quién señalaba la morena y ahí estaba JGroff!

D: Hey!

J: Hola rubia, ¿qué tal?, ¿quieren que las deje a solas?

L: No bello, te puedes quedar si gustas, entre tú y yo no hay secretos

D: Lea ¿me permites un momento?

Dianna arrastró a Lea hasta la cocina

D: ¿Primero Paul y ahora JGroff? ¿En serio? – dijo en un susurro pero con un tono un tanto enojado

L: ¿En serio tú Di? Me vas a hacer lío con MI MEJOR AMIGO GAY! Resalto GAY! ¿Qué piensas? ¿Que me voy a poner a hacer un trío o qué? Di, tú me dijiste que querías conversar tranquilamente, hagámoslo, pero espera a que me despida de J.

D: Ok, ok, lo siento, de nuevo – dijo en tono tristón y apenado

L: Dale, cambia esa carita, que a pesar de todo no me gusta verte así- las palabras de la morena causaron un efecto inmediato en la rubia

D: ¿Así está mejor? – dijo un poco más alegre mientras la morena asentía - ¿Viste el efecto que tienen tus palabras en mí?

La pregunta se quedó sin respuesta pero Dianna lo dejó pasar, no quería nuevos problemas y menos por tonterías.

Al salir de la cocina, JGroff se paró inmediatamente y se despidió de las muchachas, había entendido que no era el mejor momento para quedarse.

J: Hey, me voy pero volveré! Así que espero que ya no estén peleadas o qué sé yo para entonces, así podré gozar de mis chicas favoritas – dijo JGrof mientras dejaba un beso en la mejilla de cada una y se dirigía hacia la puerta de salida.

L: Chau Amor, nos vemos pronto, te amo te amo te amo!

D: Bye Jhon, espero gozar de tu presencia y chistes muy pronto. Te quiero.

J: Adios amores, Lee no te pongas celosa- le dijo guiñándole el ojo

La relación entre los dos chicos era demasiado cercana, se conocían desde muy pequeños y eran mejores amigos, una relación realmente envidiable. Se tratan con mucho respeto y por sobre todo sienten un gran amor incondicional el uno por el otro.

Dianna aún no estaba muy acostumbrada a esas muestras de afecto entre los dos y le daban un poquito de celos, pero sabía que no era nada de lo que tuviera que preocuparse realmente, además, JGroff era gay y tenía pareja.

D: Bueno pues, ahora sí estamos solas, hay que sentarnos Lea.

L: Primero que nada, déjame pedirte una disculpita – dijo un poco avergonzada la morena- creo que me pasé con la forma de desquitarme. Sé que los celos tomaron el control y pues aunque no me gusta nadita, creo que te comprendo.

D: Woow eso sí que no me lo esperaba, pensé que tendría que rogarte o inventarme alguna sorpresita para lograr hacer que me disculparas.

L: Elise! No arruines el momento. En fin, seguiré, Paul sí es un tipazo pero debo dejarte en claro que a mi me van más las rubias de ojos verdes.

D: Pff, felizmente, sino me tendría que preocupar cada vez que HeMo se te acercara – dijo Dianna otra vez arruinando el momento, cosa que comenzaba a desesperar a Lea de nuevo

L: … Really? Otra vez? Creo que ya no hablaré más y dejaré que se te ocurra algo para hacer que te disculpe- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

D: Lo siento, lo siento, ya sabes que cuando me pongo nerviosa me da vómito verbal del estúpido – dijo sonrojándose- pero de todas formas… - la rubia buscó una cajita en su bolso- esto es para ti

L: Oh! ¿Sí tenías algo preparado? Espera, no es lo que creo que es cierto?

D: Sí pero no, sí son unos anillos, pero no son exactamente de matrimonio, son simbólicos y quiero que cada una tenga el suyo en señal de nuestro gran amor; y que aunque nos peleemos y distanciemos temporalmente siempre debemos recordar que nuestro amor no tiene ni principio ni fin. ¿Lea Michele Sarfati aceptas este anillo en señal de nuestro eterno amor?

L: Oww, mi amor son tan bellos, claro que acepto – la morena estaba demasiado emocionada y con lágrimas en los ojos- déjame ponerte el tuyo- ¿Dianna Elise Charlie Agron aceptas este anillo en señal de nuestro eterno amor y espero no tan eternos celos?

D: Acepto, acepto, acepto – dijo mientras se abalanzaba a darle un tierno y lento beso a la morena en el que le expresaba todas esas emociones que inundaban su ser y no podía explicar con palabras.

…

Unas horas después, mientras las Achele veían una película completamente acurrucadas la una junto a la otra, el celular de la rubia sonó

N: HASVISTOLASFOTOS?

D: ¿Qué qué?

H: ¿Qué si has visto las fotos?

En ese momento puso el altavoz para que Lea también pudiera escuchar

D: ¿Qué fotos?

N: Dios rubia! ¿Recuerdas el flash que escuchamos? Pues nos tomaron una foto a las tres mientras salías de mi depa pero lo mejor de todo es el encabezado

L: ¿El encabezado? ¿De tu departamento?

H: Vino a pedirnos consejos, pero búscalas quiero escuchar tu reacción

D: ok ahorita, ya va

Unos segundo después

D y L : ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ?

La foto tenía por encabezado "Dianna cambia a Lea por un trío HOT con la latina y la otra rubia"

N: Sí, igual que la nuestra – dijo la latina riéndose

L: Oh mi Dios, ¿qué acaso hoy es el día de los tríos?

H: Hey, ¿cómo así? ¿por qué a mi nadie me avisó? – dijo una inocente, o quizás no tanto, rubia

N: Amor conmigo te basta y sobra! Bueno chicas, ya les informamos, mi rubia y yo tenemos que hacer cosas importantes – dijo en un tono pícaro- y seguramente ustedes también.

* * *

><p>NE: ¿Qué tal chics? Mi amorsote Clau anda con una gripe devastadora según me dijo hace ratito, pero se esforzó mucho para escribir aunque sea una parte del cap y dejarme dicho cómo tenía que continuarlo, espero haberlo hecho bien sino para cuando lo lea me caerá un "grito" vía bbm xd jajaja<p>

Espero lo disfruten, muchos besos

NA: hola niñas les dire que son las 6.30am y me levante para leer que fue lo que hizo mi amorsote me encanto el cap estuvo demasiiado cool como lo termino =) bueno yo ando con gripa super maal estoy que muero y ahora me tengo que ir al cole x_x bueno nos vemos el domingo chaoo ! abrazos y besotes =)

**SUS LINDOS REVIEWS NOS ANIMAN A SEGUIR ASÍ QUE NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJARNOS EL SUYO, SÉ QUE NO HA HABIDO MUCHA ACCIÓN HEYA PERO PREPÁRENSE PARA LO QUE SE VIENE.**

**Nuestro twitters**

**Claudiacrazy**

**Shiina94**


	13. Hey Alex

Hola nenas, ¿cómo están? espero que bien, bueno disculpen por subir el cap tan tarde es que Lupe y yo hemos estado ocupaditas [Símbolo] sin más aquí el cap

Cap 13

Colgué el teléfono y seguí con lo que estaba haciendo

H: Mi amor! Sigamos sí?- dijo con una voz rogante

N: No me acuerdo qué estábamos haciendo – su tono de voz era un poco seductor

H: Si quieres te lo puedo recordar – se acercaba lentamente a Hemo pero ésta le puso un dedo en sus labios

N: No Heather, estoy demasiado cansada, por qué no mejor nos vamos a dormir sí?

H: No seas así Naya, no me dejes así

N: Te daré un beso – le da un beso muy cortito – y eso nada más, porque no mejor vemos una peli sí? Acuérdate que mañana tenemos que levantarnos muy temprano para las grabaciones

H: Verdad, no me acordaba, contigo se me va el tiempo volando.

N: Qué peli quieres ver? El gato con botas o Misión imposible

H: El gatito jeje

N: Ok, como digas, veremos el gatito entonces – le da un beso en la frente

H: Te amo, no sé como sería mi vida sin ti.

N: Pues no sería muy buena jaja yo también te amo demasiado

Naya y Hemo se acostaron en la cama y se pusieron a ver la película pero ya en la mitad Naya se había quedado dormida por completo y Heather sin que Naya se diera cuenta apagó la tele y la acomodó bien en la cama.

Mientras tanto, en el departamento de Lea

D: ¿Qué haré con esto Lee? ya sabes como la gente se pone al ver un chisme así

L: Mi amor, no creerán nada, solo se imaginarán que fue una broma como la que me hiciste a mi hace ratito

D: Ya te pedí perdón, ya no lo recordemos mejor

L: Ok , te amo

D: Yo también – le dio un beso que se volvía profundo con el tiempo pero fue la misma Dianna quien luego de dar un suspiro se separó de la morena- creo que debo irme a mi departamento, con este chisme que esta rondando ahora no es bueno que me vean en tu casa– le da otro beso profundo – mejor me voy , te amo

L: Yo también amor

Dianna se fue del departamento de Lea y llegó al suyo, al entrar se encontró con una pequeña sorpresa en el piso de su sala, una nota que decía:

Amor ,espero que no te hayas olvidado de mí, te di un respiro porque no quiero ser tan malito pero pronto sabrás de mi de nuevo. Te quiero, en estos días nos veremos, besos Alex

D: Ugghh nada más esto me faltaba para terminar la noche, mejor me voy a dormir – se dijo a sí misma

La noche pasó tranquilamente; Lea se fue a dormir sin ningún acontecimiento, Dianna estuvo un poco intranquila pensando en que se le ocurriría a Alex para seguir arruinando su vida, Hemo y Naya siguieron durmiendo pacíficamente

N: Hemo! Levántate, son las 6am! Tenemos que grabar, muévete!

H: Dame 10 mins más, amor te lo pido –dijo media dormida

N: Elizabeth no tenemos 10 min, yo ya estoy lista, nada más faltas tú pero si quieres me voy sola, recuerda que tú fuiste la que insistió en acompañarme porque tú no tienes que ir hasta las 9am

H: No, no , no, déjame bañarme rápido – se levantó de un tiro de la cama- allá estará Matt y no quiero que te ande mirando mucho, eres mía

Heather se fue directo al baño ,mientras que estaba ahí Naya recibió una llamada de Lea

L: Nay ¿cómo estás?, ¿cómo amaneciste?

N: Pues todo bien aquí, ando apurando a Heather para irnos

L: Pero ella no tiene que grabar hasta las 9am

N: Sí lo sé, pero insistió en acompañarme

L: Ohh interesante, por cierto ¿cómo estás?, por lo del chisme del trío

N: Aahh todo bien, no te preocupes, ya sabes que esto pasa todos los días aparte no me preocupa porque son puros chismes y a mi no me afectan, pero me preocupa un poco Hemo ya que a ella si le afectan un poquito

L: Sií, lo sé, a Dianna también y más si son sobre su sexualidad, le gusta nadita que anden hablando sobre eso y metiéndose en su vida privada

N: Bueno pues, se las tendrá que arreglar porque esto durará bastante, somos famosas así que siempre van andar inventando chismes sobre nosotras

L: Bueno yo voy saliendo para el set, te veo allá

N: Ok Lee, nos vemos. Bye

Heather salió del baño

H: ¿Con quién hablabas?

N: Con Lea, dice que Di está como que toda loca por el chisme de ayer

H: Bueno quien no para estar así, no la culpo, esta vez se pasaron con nosotras. No me gustan nada estos chismes

N: No te preocupes amor, mejor vámonos ¿sí?

Heather se arregló rápido y salieron para el set

En el set

L: Amber, ¿no haz visto a Dianna por ahí?

A: No mi vida, a lo mejor está en su tráiler, ve a ver

Lea fue caminando hacia el tráiler de Dianna y entró

L: ¿Amor, estás?

D: Sií, ahorita salgo, deja me cambio – gritó desde el baño

Lea no sabií que hacer, así que empezó a mirar las cosas hasta que se encontró con algo que le sorprendió, en ese momento salió Dianna

D: ¿Qué haces?

L: Nada, solo leo esto

D: Es una carta de Alex, me la mandó ayer, ya no sé que hacer con él, me tiene desquiciada

L: No pasa nada, mejor vamos a grabar, dale te vine a buscar

D: Me encanta cuando te preocupas por mi y velas por mis cosas – le da un beso en la frente

En el tráiler de naya

N: Amor, tengo que grabar, me voy te quedas aquí sí? No te vayas

H: No te preocupes chiquita, aquí estaré

Naya se fue a grabar unas escenas que tenia del episodio de " Michael", se demoró un rato, exactamente hasta las 8.30am

La morena entró a su tráiler y vio a una heather dormida en el sofá

N: Hemo, mi amor, ya llegué, despierta que ya casi tienes que irte a grabar

H: ¿Quién dijo que estoy dormida? – dijo sentándose en el sofá

N: Bueno, eso parecías jaja

Naya sin previo aviso alguno recibió un intenso beso por parte de la rubia

Entre besos

N: Hey Heather, estamos en mi tráiler, no lo podemos hacer aquí

H: Eso no importa y quién dijo que no se puede hacer

Heather la siguió besando apasionadamente ,le bajo el ziper del uniforme de porrista que tenía puesto y terminó en algún lugar del piso, Naya por su parte no se quedaba atrás, muy rápidamente le quitó la playera que tenia Heather; pero un ruido en la puerta, no de esos en los que te tocan la puerta para pedir permiso sino que era el sonido de la puerta abriéndose poco a poco, Heather solo atinó a cojer su playera y esconderse detrás del sofá, mientras que Naya como pudo se puso un abrigo que encontró

" QUE SE SUPONE QUE ES ESTO , NAYA" – dijo una persona que parecía estar bastante enfadada

Bueno niñas espero que les haya gustado mi semana fue cool por fin ya se me quito esta gripa que tenia uff bueno de nuevo les pido mil disculpas por subirlo tan tarde las queremos y peace and love ya me voy a dormir besos aaa y a las que son fans de crisscolfer disculpen si todavía no les pongo algo es que se me hace difícil escribir sobre ellos haha le tengo que preguntar a Lupe a ver que dice. Bye niñas, besos

Hey! Hola, son 11:58pm a dos mins de que se acabe el domingo así que aún estamos dentro del margen de la fecha prometida *-* el cap es algo chiqui, lo sabemos pero esto del cole/la U, los padres y agregados nos están absorbiendo la poca vida que nos queda (algo dramática yo) pero en fin espero que les guste lo que escribió Clau y buee pensaré que idea se me viene para escribir sobre Criss y OMG quién fue el que entró y qué fue lo que vio? Debo hablar con Clau para que me dé un adelanto jajajaj . Besos, se les quiere

PD: qué onda con Naya que anda muy fresa/santita es hora de que demostremos su sangre latina no creen? Jajaja

**SUS REVIEWS SON VIDA, DÍGANNOS QUÉ LES GUSTARÍA INCLUIR EN LA HISTORIA Y ESAS COSAS, TODO COMENTARIO ES BIEN RECIBIDO.**

**Nuestro twitters**

**Claudiacrazy**

**Shiinaa94**


	14. Juntas AMOR

" QUE SE SUPONE QUE ES ESTO , NAYA" – dijo una persona que parecía estar bastante enfadada

Entró gritando Ryan al tráiler de la latina con la famosa foto que había preocupado tanto a Hemo y a Dianna pero tan poco a Naya, en la mano.

N: No es lo que parece! Ya sé que esa línea está muy usada pero en serio no lo es

R: ¿Entonces qué se supones que es? Porque por lo que puedo ver en la foto estás tapada tan solo con una sábana o ¿me equivoco?

N: Bueno sí pero… mejor dime que es lo que te parece y yo te digo si sí o no – dijo tratando de hacer el ambiente un poco cómico

R: No te pongas chistosita que esto es serio.

N: Pero tan solo es una foto, en sí no se ve nada, todo queda a la imaginación de los demás

R: Ese es el problema, la imaginación de los demás. Hay un mundo de cosas que se les puede pasar por la cabeza y que pueden perjudicar sus carreras. ¿Dime qué pasó ese día?

Naya no sabía que hacer, las cosas con Heather iban bien pero aún no habían hecho su relación pública, ¿cómo contarle a Ryan qué fue lo que pasó y cómo terminó ella envuelta solo por una sábana?

N: Bueno pues, este… lo que pasó fue que…estábamos ahí las tres conversando y luego Dianna se iba y escuchamos un flash y listo.

R: Detalles Naya! ¿Cómo terminaste "vestida así"? Necesito saber con precisión para poder crear una estrategia de como callar los rumores.

N: Digamos que no encontré que ponerme para taparme…

R: ¿Esa es tu excusa? ¿En tu propio departamento no había algo normal que pudieras usar para taparte?

N: ¿Por qué nadie me cree? Dianna me hizo la misma pregunta cuando llegó

R: Ajá! O sea que cuando Dianna llegó tú ya estabas "vestida" así y ¿Heather en qué momento entra en escena?

"_Oh no, metí la pata, ¿ahora cómo le hago para salir de esta? Hablando de Heather, ¿dónde rayos se metió? " _– pensó la latina mientras miraba por todo el tráiler buscando a la rubia.

N: Digamos que…ella…

H: Yo llegué antes que Dianna

R: ¿Heather? ¿Estabas aquí en el tráiler?

H: Sí, desde hace ratito – dijo avergonzada

En esos momentos Naya se preguntaba si había sido buena idea la de HeMo de salir de su escondite o simplemente se arruinaría todo

R: ¿Y por qué recién haces tu aparición ahorita?

H: Lo que pasa es que me dio miedito, no me gustan los rumores y los problemas que nos pueden traer esas fotos y bueno al escucharte entrar todo enojado solo atiné a esconderme y dejar a Naya sola con el problema – miró a Naya y le pidió disculpas con la mirada.

N: Hey! No hay problema, para eso estamos las amigas ¿no? – la miró con comprensión y casi se pierde en esa mirada azul que la llenaba de tanta seguridad y ternura

Ryan se dio cuenta de que algo no cuadraba, pero no quería meterse en sus vidas personales, eso era solo cosa de ellas siempre y cuando no interfiriera con el trabajo.

R: Ok, como sea chicas, necesitamos reunirnos con Dianna y armar toda una historia. Las tres deben tener la misma versión en caso de que les pregunten algo, pero de preferencia evadan el tema.

N: Ok, ahorita la llamo y le digo que venga a mi tráiler inmediatamente

**D: Hey Nay! ¿Qué tal?**

**N: Bien Di, pero necesito que vengas a mi tráiler ahorita, Ryan quiere conversar con las tres**

**D: Ok, ahorita salgo para allá.**

R: ¿Qué dijo?

N: Que ya está viniendo

A los pocos minutos, que por cierto trascurrieron en silencio, tocaron la puerta y una melena rubia se asomó por la puerta y luego ingresó al tráiler de la latina. Detrás de la rubia ingresó también Lea.

D: Chicas, Ryan, ¿de qué tenemos que hablar?

R: De esta foto - dijo mientras la alzaba- ¿Lea qué haces aquí?

L: Esto también es de mi incumbencia, el titular dice que Dianna me cambió por ellas

R: Cierto, qué bueno que viniste entonces. En estos momentos ya no me importa realmente que fue lo que sucedió, solo necesito que las cuatro manejen la misma historia que inventaremos ahorita mismo y traten de suprimir cualquier rumor.

Luego de una larga charla y de haber ultimado todos los detalles se decidió qué es lo que deberían decir. La historia no estaba muy lejos de la verdad, las chicas dirían que Naya estaba envuelta en sábanas porque estaba con un chico en casa y ellas habían llegado en un mal momento. Si bien es cierto Naya es la que quedaría un poco mal, tal vez, pero alguien debía sacrificarse porque no había otra teoría razonable que encajara con el hecho de una Naya desnuda debajo de la protección de tan solo las sábanas. Y bueno, Lea simplemente haría chistes sobre el tema ya que ella no tenía historia que contar.

Ryan salió del tráiler de la latina.

…

Unas horas después, Dianna y Lea se encontraban en la seguridad del apartamento de la rubia.

D: Lee, amor, mira lo que me llegó ayer – le dijo mientras le entregaba la nota de Alex

L: Dios! Ese tipo no se da por vencido ¿no?

D: Tengo miedo, no sé qué es lo que debo esperarme de él. No quiero que nos haga daño, que te haga daño.

L: Tranquila cariño, mientras estemos juntas nada va a pasar. Prometo mantenerme a tu lado y no volver a desconfiar de ti por culpa de ese- dijo esto último con desprecio y tristeza al recordar como había desconfiado antes en la rubia

D: Gracias Lea, no sabes cuánto bien me hacen tus palabras. Me das la seguridad y calma que estoy perdiendo por culpa de Alex.

Al rato alguien tocó la puerta y fue la rubia quien se levantó a ver quién podría ser.

D: ¿Diga?

Hombre: Traigo un sobre para la ¿Srta. Dianna Agron? y otro para la ¿Srta. Lea Michele?

D: Soy yo

Hombre: Ok, tiene que firmar acá por favor

La rubia firmó y el hombre se pasó a retirar.

L: ¿Quién era cariño?

D: Un señor que nos vino a dejar unos sobres, toma- le dijo y le entregó el sobre

L: Qué raro que me dejen algo en tu departamento, en fin, hay que abrirlos

La cara de Dianna que expresaba calma se transformó completamente después de abrir su sobre. En su interior se encontraba una copia de la ya famosa foto y un pedazo de papel que decía "_LA FOTO CON NAYA Y HEATHER FUE TAN SOLO UNA ADVERTENCIA, TENGO ALGUNAS EN LAS QUE SALES CON LEA, RECUÉRDALO"_

Lea se quedó observándola por un momento, podía ver la cara de miedo de Dianna y eso la impulsó a abrir su sobre inmediatamente. Este contenía una memoria SD y una nota que decía "_MIRA LAS FOTOS QUE CONTIENE LA MEMORIA Y CONVENCE A DIANNA DE QUE HAGA LO QUE LE PIDO"_

Pasaron unos minutos y fue Dianna la primera en cortar el silencio.

D: Lea ¿qué contiene tu sobre?

L: Pues esto – dijo mientras le mostraba la memoria- y esta nota que me pide que vea las fotos que contiene y te convenza de que hagas lo que él quiere- dijo un tanto molesta y preocupada porque si las fotos que contenía esa memoria eran realmente comprometedoras él las tendría en sus manos – ¿Y el tuyo?

D: Una copia de la foto con Naya y HeMo y una advertencia. No hay que perder tiempo, es mejor que veamos esas fotos que él asegura son comprometedoras.

…

Por otro lado estaban las HeYa aún en los estudios esperando para grabar una escena Brittana que les tocaba ese día.

H: Amor, ¿por qué andas tan callada?

N: Estoy pensando, ¿será que Ryan se dio cuenta de que algo anda "mal" o mejor dicho confuso en la historia que le contamos? Creo que se dio cuenta de que somos algo más que simples amigas.

H: Puede ser cariño pero no hay que preocuparnos, él no nos lastimaría, en parte porque nos aprecia pero fundamentalmente porque perjudicaría a la producción

N: Tienes razón, tengo que dejar de preocuparme tanto

H: Nay ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

N: Lo que quieras

H: ¿Por qué andas tan, como te digo, "recatada" hasta cuando estamos las dos solas?

N: Es que me da miedo que por andar de impulsiva nos descubran, se arme un lío y termine perjudicándote. Eso jamás me lo perdonaría. – dijo Naya un tanto exaltada pero no por enojo sino por la preocupación que le producía pensar en el hecho de poder dañar a su amada.

H: Amor cálmate, no te pongas así. Yo sé que tú jamás me harías daño a propósito, esta relación es de dos y yo ahorita te agradezco por tu preocupación pero deja que nos hagamos cargo de lo que sea que llegue a pasar pero juntas, ¿te parece?

N: Gracias, de verdad muchas gracias. Te amo demasiado – dijo Naya mientras se sonrojaba y veía hacia los costados para poder robarle un beso a su chica

Esa era la chica que tanto extrañaba HeMo, no es que la Naya responsable no le gustara pero también amaba esos pequeños detallitos y actos impulsivos que hacían que cada vez se enamorara más de la latina.

H: Nuestra historia recién comienza, tomémonosla con calma, disfrutemos de nuestro amor. La vida es corta y hay que disfrutarla

N: ¿Cuándo te volviste tan inteligente?

H: ¿Desde cuándo te robas las líneas de Santana?

Después de este momento tan íntimo que les permitió liberarse de las presiones, las chicas fueron llamadas para grabar su última escena del día.

* * *

><p>NE: Hey chicos, aquí Guadalupe, espero les guste el cap. Clau no pudo escribir esta vez así que aquí ando yo, disculpen mi demora pero digamos que las palabras no querían ordenarse :S<p>

Esperamos sus lindos comentarios como siempre. Los amamos.

PD: Aún andamos pensando sobre qué podemos escribir de Criss, esperamos que para el próximos cap ya tengamos algunas ideas.

**SUS REVIEWS SON VIDA, DÍGANNOS QUÉ LES GUSTARÍA INCLUIR EN LA HISTORIA Y ESAS COSAS, TODO COMENTARIO ES BIEN RECIBIDO.**

**Nuestro twitters**

**Claudiacrazy**

**Shiinaa94**


	15. Naya  La responsable

Hola niñas como están espero que bien bueno al parecer lupe anda súper ocupada y yo seré la que escribiré hoy bueno me disculpan si hay faltas de ortografías y cosas así pero no soy la editora pero tratare de escribir decentemente jeje sin más aquí el cap

El día paso sin muchos acontecimientos eso sin contar la prensa hablando de nuestro supuesto "trío" y Ryan que casi me sorprende en el tráiler de naya haciendo cosas que no son de suponer hacer en el trabajo . Llego la noche y tenía pensado irme con mi hermosa latina hasta que esas ilusiones fueron rotas

H: Hey nos vamos?

N: Nos vamos? – dijo ressaltando la palabra NOS

H: Si ya sabes tú y yo ,tu departamento, linda velada…

N: Ya entendí amor pero no crea que sea prudente que nos vallamos juntas acuérdate los chismes de " el trío" de Di, tu y yo deben haber miles de paparazzis en nuestros condominios

H: No me interesa yo quiero estar contigo cueste lo que cueste

N: Hasta nuestras carreras?

H: Si vale la pena, así será – dijo acercándose levemente y cuidadosamente a Naya..

N: No Heather no lo hagas estamos en el set

H: Es el set casi todos saben y los que no se lo imaginan – siguió acercándosele a Naya

N: Si lo se pero estamos en el set , parte afuera paparazzis nos ven , fotos en internet carreras rotas y todo eso

H: Ya se Naya no me lo tienes que explicar con manzanitas , no soy Brittany – dijo un poco molesta ya que la actitud de Naya la tenia cansada – odio esta actitud tuya de madre protectora que pasa contigo que te pico o que?

N: No me pico nada solo trato de cuidar nuestros trabajos y nuestra imagen

H: Naya te extraño , extraño a esa Naya compulsiva ( en buen sentido) esta Naya no es de mi todo interés , si me gusta es tierna me cuida , NOS cuida pero apenas tenemos 25 años …

Antes de que Heather terminara la frase Naya la tomo del brazo fuertemente y la llevo hacia un lugar más privado del set , por suerte que ya la mayoría de las personas se habían ido de los estudios

H: Que haces?- pregunto mientras que Naya la seguía jalando

N: Ya veras

Naya dejo en un lado a Heather y reviso en esa área del set que no hubiera nadie la tumbo contra la pared..

N: Esto quieres que hagas?

La beso extremadamente MUY apasionadamente y al quedarse sin aire Heather solo atino a decir

H: Puede ser pero también sigue nadie te detiene – dijo la rubia con un tono más seductivo

N: Crees que eres la única que tiene ganas de esto? , pues no , yo he gastado mucho tiempo trabajando de madre protectora como dices

La beso desenfrenadamente y sus manos ya estaban viajando por debajo de la playera de Heather es como si la sangre le hubiese subido a la cabeza no dejo de besarla es mas casi le arranca el labio inferior a Heather

H: Auchh – se quejo la rubia se paso el dedo por el labio como pudo porque la morena no paraba de besarla , esta se mudo hacia el cuello de la rubia que con cada besa mordida que le daba se hacia mas rojo

Se escuchaban pasos acercándose rápidamente

H- Naya alguien viene – trataba de decir Heather y también trataba de separar a a Naya de su lado

Sin embargo era como si los oídos se taparan y la vista se nublara porque la morena no respondió siguió y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo hasta que la persona ( no era una sola al parecer eran dos) las personas se acercaban

Naya sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro y tampoco reacciono a eso , Heather intentaba zafarse pero era imposible no sabia que le pasaba a Naya

" Hey niñas búsquense un cuarto " – dijo alguien en tono de burla

" Yo creo que un cuarto no alcanzara , mejor búsquense una casa bien grande con piscina y todo jajaja " – dijo riéndose

H: Dianna , Lea por favor no se burlen no se que le pasa no reacciona

D: Tu te lo buscaste no que querías a una Naya menos responsable

H: Como lo sabes? No importa no digas nada busca …- piensa Hemo mientras que Naya sigue como un toro enfurecido – agua agua fría y échasela arriba

Dianna va busca el agua y la trae

L: Di apúrate esta escena no es muy linda para ser vistos por mis inocentes ojos

Dianna le echa el agua fría al parecer congelada porque Heather sale corriendo ya que el agua le cae a ella solamente raro verdad?

N: Primeramente Lea no seas descarada no eres nada inocente así que mejor calladita

D: Hey hey cuidado con lo que dices acerca de mi lee

N: Si como digas

H: Naya explícame no entiendo nada de esto

N: Dianna y yo preparamos esto para que te dieras cuenta que hacer las cosas por impulsos no siempre es bueno que tal que en vez de Di y Lea nos encontraran hubiesen sido otras personas o peor fotógrafos

H: Ok entendí pero estas llegando muy lejos deja de cuidarme me puedo cuidar sola y si algo tiene que pasar para que te des cuenta de que no me importa lo que los demás digan de nosotras pues pasara deja de ser .. así – la señala a todo ella

L: Pues nosotras sobramos aquí , nos vamos espero que terminen su noche bien ya saben cualquier cosa llaman siempre a la orden ,o bye

Lea y Dianna se van casi huyendo del problema que se había formado con las Heya

Naya y Heather ni se dieron cuenta de que Lea y Dianna se habían ido

N: Que quieres que haga tengo 25 años ya no soy una adolescente que puede andar de jueguitos en jueguitos , no tengo una familia que cuidar porque no la he hecho , pero me tengo que cuidar a mí , a ti y sabes porque te tengo que cuidar a ti? Porque te amo me preocupo por ti y hay veces que lo único que se te pasa por la cabeza es hacer las cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias , y cuando llegan las consecuencias ahí es cuando estamos que no sabemos qué hacer – dijo ya bastante alterada y con un tono de voz alterado

Se quedaron en silencio 1 minuto casi exacto hasta que Hemo quito eso

H: Tienes razón discúlpame pero te necesito conmigo no soportaría que te alejaras solo por esconder nuestra relación y estoy cansada quiero andar libre poder tomarte de la mano besarte en cualquier lugar sin tener que pensar que nos tomen una foto

N: Ese momento llegará pero mientras tanto no podemos llevarnos dejar tanto por nuestros impulsos ok?

H: Ok , te amo

N: Yo también – le da un tierno beso en los labios

H: Por cierto lo de hace rato fue muy Hot

N: De verdad? Qué tal si lo terminamos en tu casa

H: Pero y los fotógrafos

N: No te preocupes lo arreglaremos tu vete sola a tu casa yo llegare sin que me vean

H: te espero – le da otro beso y se va a su casa

Mientras que Naya va manejando se topa con un semáforo en rojo y aprovecha la oportunidad para llamar a Lea

L: Dimee! Que quieres ahora Naya?

N: Respeto para los mayores

L: Respeto de qué? Soy mayor que tu

N: Solo de edad , porque de madurez ya sabemos quién es la mayor y de tamaño ni se hable – dijo en tono burlón

L: Ya deja de insultarme y dime que quieres

N: Necesito que vayas a mi depa en 10 min voy a ir a casa de Heather y tu no se que harás para que no se den cuenta de que no sea yo

L: Y yo por qué?

N: No te quejes y ayúdame

L: Dale en 10 te veo

Naya y Lea llegaron casi al mismo tiempo a su departamento por suerte de esta no habían fotógrafos aunque sea no a la vista

Subieron al departamento de esta ..

L: Vine pensando en algo

N: De verdad? – dijo algo sorprendida – tú piensas no sabía que tu pequeño tamaño te diera la capacidad de hacerlo

L: NAYAA!

N: Lo siento que decías?

L: Esto es lo que haremos

Lea le conto y salieron del departamento , lea se puso unas gafas negras para que no la reconocieran , se puso otra playera y un gorro arriba de su cabello uno que tenía en su cartera de emergencia

N: Esto es necesario? – decía en susurro una Naya no muy comoda dentro de un maletín grande en donde se sentía incomoda dentro de el , mientras que Lea arrastraba el maletín hacia dentro del elevador

L: Si quieres ver a tu amada pues así será

N: Tú y tus ideas x_x

Lea jalo con cuidado el maletín para subirlo a su auto

L: deja de comer tanto pesas demasiado

N: Ya cállate enana y haz tu trabajo

Llegaron al condominio de Heather y si habían muchos fotógrafos al parecer Hemo habia casi llegado porque todos estaban tratando de entrar pero el portero no los dejaba

Lea bajo el maletín con mucho trabajo y se acerco a la puerta donde se suponía que entrara pero el portero las paro

P: Que desea señorita

L: Pablo soy yo Lea vengo a ver a Hemo , se alza las gafas disimuladamente para que la reconozca

P: Pase señorita pase

Lea siguió su camino con ese pesado maletín subió al ascensor y llego al frente de la puerta de Heather se decidió a tocar y la rubia abrió

H: Quien es usted?

L: Heather soy lea – de nuevo hizo el movimiento anterior que tuvo que hacer con el portero

H: Ohh pásale pero que haces así y con esa maleta tan pesada?

L: Me das un poco de agua esto pesa como 500 libras estoy muy cansada

Heather le trae el vaso de agua y esta se lo toma rápidamente

L: Bueno yo me tengo que ir esta misión está completada diviértanse , ahí te la dejo Hemo espero que mi esfuerzo valga la pena

H: De que hablas con quien me divierto?

L: Abre la maleta y sabrás a que me refiero – Lea salió del departamento

Heather se acerco al maletín y sintió que algo se movía lo pateo fuerte con su pierna

N: Auchh eso dolió

H: Naya que haces allá dentro?

N: Primero sácame si?

Heather desabrocho todo el zíper de este y Naya salió toda sudada

N: Te dije que vendría

H: Jaja Naya Rivera te amo

N: Yo también , pero primero dame agua tengo sed después te beso

NA: Espero que les haya encantado el cap como a mí , como que mi imaginación está muy bien por estos días btw: Happy easter a todas =) , yo ando con insomnio nose porque ok si se porque problemas de una típica adolescente jaja como les va? Espero super cool mañana empiezo exámenes que asquerosidad x_x pero ya casi termino wiii jaja aa les tengo que decir que como en Mayo tengo que terminar la FF porque me voy para cuba y no podre escribirla allá así que nos vemos el miércoles estén bien aa btw: disculpen si todo fue heya es que me salio así el próximo sera todo achele :)

**ESPERO SUS RW NOS HACEN VIVR O COMO DICE LUPE BLA BLA BLA NOS GUSTAN LEER RW NOS HACEN FELIZ BYE HASTA EL MIERCOLES :* **

**shiina94**

**claudiacrazy**


	16. Hora de decidir

Aquí Guadalupe, chicos necesito de su ayuda, necesito que en sus RW me dejen si quieren o no que las Achele le griten al mundo sobre su relación. Quieren leer la historia de 1) OMG sus carreras sobrevivirán? RM las matará? Su amor resistirá tanta atención ó 2) OMG Dianna saliendo de nuevo con Alex = hola celos de Lea, etc?

Espero sus lindos RW, por fa díganme qué desean y les prometo que les tengo el cap de continuación para mañana! =D LOS AMO DESDE YA.

Dianna se encontraba en su departamento viendo una película, esperando la llamada de cierta "enana" que le robaba el aire. Ya eran un poco más de las 8pm y nada que esa llamada llegara, así que decidió ser ella la que la realice.

Un toque, dos toques, tres y hasta cuatro y la morena nada que contestara. "¿_Será que le pasó algo?"-_La rubia comenzaba a hiperventilar, el solo hecho de pensar que algo malo le pudiera llegar a pasar a Lea la ponía muy pero muy mal. Pensó que debía tranquilizarse, volvería a llamar un par de veces más y si seguía sin responderle se iría a buscarla, no importaban lo rumores que podría generar, su salud mental estaba primero- pensó de una forma divertida para calmarse.

Los siguientes dos intentos dieron con el mismo resultado _"Deje su mensaje de voz después de la señal"_ le dijo la señorita del buzón de llamadas, así que se paró, se alistó y salió como una bala al departamento de la morena.

Dianna iba media camuflada con unos lentes enormes y una gorra, tal como le había enseñado Lea para que no la descubrieran cuando entrara al departamento de esta. Subió corriendo las escaleras; sí, se olvidó que existía un ascensor, hasta que estuvo enfrente de la puerta que la separaba de su chica. Tocó con vehemencia pero no obtuvo respuesta positiva, no sabía si molestarse o preocuparse, tocó de nuevo pero la respuesta fue la misma; ya se estaba marchando cuando a lo lejos vio como el auto de Lea se aproximaba, así que decidió sentarse en los escalones a esperarla.

D: Lee, mi amor, ¿dónde estabas que no me contestabas ni siquiera las llamadas? – dijo en un tono muy preocupado.

L: Mi amor, qué sorpresa, definitivamente no te esperaba. Pfff es una larga historia, si supieras jajajjaja – la morena se comenzó a reír fuertemente

D: Dale, subamos a tu depa para que me cuentes todo con lujo de detalle.

L: Sí, mejor, no vaya a ser que aún haya algún paparazzi por ahí rondando.

Las muchachas subieron por el elevador en silencio hasta que llegaron al piso solicitado. Una vez adentro Dianna se puso cómoda en el sillón de enfrente del televisor mientras Lea iba por algo para comer ya que estaba demasiado exhausta.

L: Bueno, ahora sí, te contaré. Resulta que Naya me llamó para que la llevara hasta la casa de HeMo y pues tu linda novia tuvo la grandiosa idea de meterla en una maleta para que nadie la vea, mientras yo me tapaba bien con una gorra y unos lentes-cosa que veo has aprendido bien ¿eh? Dijo mientras la señalaba- pero en fin, la logré cargar, porque créeme que pesa demasiado y la pude meter al departamento de HeMo sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

D: Wooow, me imagino lo "divertido" que se la pasó Naya en esa maleta, definitivamente debe querer demasiado a esa rubia para hacer todo eso.

L: Amor, yo haría eso y más por ti, aunque sea para poder verte tan solo unos segundos. Definitivamente vale la pena.

D: Owwww, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO- dijo la rubia mientras se sonrojaba

L: Y yo a ti más.

Dianna se acercó más a la morena y le robo una beso, un beso delicado pero que contenía todo el amor que ella sentía hacia la otra chica y no sabía como expresar en palabras.

El beso no fue ni muy largo, ni muy corto, duró lo que tenía que durar. Habían llegado a un punto en su relación, en el que gozaban con esas pequeñas muestras de amor y no vivían de puro sexo.

Eran ya las 9:30pm en punto y el timbre sonó.

D: ¿Amor, esperas a alguien?

L: No Di, anda abre tú ¿ya?

La morena se encontraba media dormida, con su cabeza encima de las piernas de la rubia.

D: Ok, espérame que no me tardo, y regreso a seguir con mi misión de almohada- dijo mientras soltaba una risilla.

L: La almohada más cómoda en el mundo, es un título MUY importante jajajaja

Dianna se acercó a ver primero por el ojo de la puerta y no podía creer lo que veía, era el idiota de Alex al otro lado de esta. No sabía si debía o no abrir la puerta, pero como si el rubio le pudiese leer la mente gritó: _"Dianna, abre la puerta, sé que estás ahí, he venido a conversar con las dos"_. Al oír esto, la morena pegó un brinco del sillón a la puerta y se colocó al lado de Di.

L: Amor, abre la puerta, creo que es lo mejor

D: Pero Le, y si nos hace algo, ya sabes como es de impulsivo

L: No nos va a pasar nada malo, estamos juntas ¿cierto?

D: Cierto – dijo la rubia más para sí misma que para la morena

Di tomó aire fuertemente y se decidió a abrir la puerta, el rubio ni siquiera espero a que lo invitaran a pasar e ingresó directo a la sala.

A: Hola chicas, veo que les sorprende mi visita y eso me agrada

D: ¿Te agrada?

A: Claro, eso quiere decir que tengo todas las de ganar porque no estaban preparadas para verme.

L: Habla claro, que estábamos haciendo cosas más importantes. Así que al grano rubio insulso.

A: Ok, ok, que enana con carácter. Me gusta, creo que a Di le gusta la gente que tiene el carácter que ella no.

D: Hey! Quédate calladito ¿ok? Conmigo lo que quieras pero con ella no te metas.

A: Ay Dios! muero de dulzura, las dos defendiéndose- dijo el rubio con tono de burla

L: AL GRANO HE DICHO, ESTÁS EN MI DEPARTAMENTO, SON MIS REGLAS AHORA YA!

D: Lee tranquila, no vale la pena perder los papeles con este- dijo en un susurro para que solo ella la escuchara.

A: Ya ya, al grano, vengo aquí para decirles que ya me cansé de amenazas, así que Di me vas a ayudar o en este preciso momento mando esta foto a alguna revista – dijo mientras les enseñaba su celular con una foto de las dos besándose.

L: ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

A: Eso no importa, rubia responde ya!

D: ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Dime ¿qué debo hacer para que nos dejes en paz para siempre?

A: Así me gusta, cooperando todo saldrá bien. Simple, solo debes salir conmigo durante un mes y además vivir conmigo, tengo muchos rumores circulándome y necesito que devuelvas la paz.

D: Dame un minuto, no puedo tomar esta decisión sola – se voltea a ver a Lea- ¿Amor?

L: Debemos hablar con nuestros representantes, firmar papeles en el que él nos segura que nos dejará en paz y que no te tocará ni un pelo, claro está si estás segura Di.

D: Así será, pero no quiero vivir contigo Alex. Puedo fingir que entro a tu departamento y luego simplemente salir por la ventana o por donde sea y volver muy temprano, pero no pretendo quedarme a dormir contigo, no confío en ti para nada.

A: Qué exigente rubia! Recuerda que yo soy el que tiene el poder aquí

Esta vez fue Lea la que interrumpió

L: Pettyfeo danos unos minutos a SOLAS! Largo de mi departamento

A: Ah no! Yo no me voy de aquí sin lo que quiero.

D: Alex, ya te dije que aceptaré pero no viviré contigo, solo danos los minutos que Lea te está pidiendo.

A: Ok, espero aquí, ustedes váyanse a donde quieran.

Las chicas se dirigieron hacia uno de los cuartos para poder tener la privacidad que necesitaban.

D: ¿Qué pasa Le? – dijo la rubia tan pronto la puerta se cerró

L: Di, estaba pensando… - dijo media apenada- que simplemente podríamos decirle al mundo que estamos enamoradas.

D: Lea, sabes muy bien como nos afectaría ¿cierto? Es una decisión que nos puede tumbar por completo, no lo consideraría un error pero no estoy dispuesta a arruinar tu carrera. Por ti lo que sea, hasta salir con el rubio ese, con tal de protegerte, protegernos.

L: Amor, yo estoy lista para dar el siguiente paso, yo quiero que el mundo lo sepa, dije que me metería en una maleta si fuese necesario para poder verte aunque sea unos segundos pero también soy capaz de gritárselo al mundo si eso me da más de unos segundos, me da una vida.

D: Oh mi Dios! Jamás pensé que me dirías eso… Creo que he tomado una decisión.

**NA:** primero que todo sorry sorry sorry sorry le pedimos miles de disculpas x no actualizar el miércoles es que las 2 estábamos súper ocupadas en exámenes y cosas de la escuela , bueno esta lupe me dejo enganchada con esto de achele como disculpa de x no escribir el miércoles les publicare otro cap escrito por mi totalmente heya que les parece? Pero será mas tardecito bueno esperamos sus RW =)


	17. Linda idea!

Bueno aquí estamos de nuevo con otro cap este totalmente heya les pido de nuevo perdón por no actualizar el miércoles sin más aquí el cap

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Hemo

N: Elizabeth porque te tardas tanto muero aquí – dijo naya – que acaso el agua pesa taaant…o- - no pudo terminar bien la palabra cuando vio a heather con semejante babydoll color negro

H: entonces todavía quieres agua? – dijo en tono seductor

N: para lo vamos hacer no necesito agua , ven conmigo

Naya jalo a heather hacia ella y la empezó a besar con evidente hambre bajo hasta su cuello y a donde único pudieron llegar fue en el sofá ,todo iva bien hasta que alguien muy oportuno toco la puerta

N: Ughh quien será y que quiere y por que tiene que interrumpir en este momento – dijo en susurro ya que ella no podía estar ahí por todos los rumores que estaban circulando

H: ya yo voy a ver quién es

N: pero con eso – dijo señalando toda la lencería que tenia puesta – ni loca iras

H: me pondré algo – se levanto del sofá y fue a buscar algo para abrir la puerta y ver quien era – ya voy! – grito desde su habitación

N: hey yo me mejor me voy a tu cuarto para que no me vean aquí

H: ok dale

Naya fue directo al cuarto de heather y cerró la puerta

Heather abrió la puerta y …

H: Hola Nik no esperaba tu visita , que haces aquí? – dijo un poco sorprendida

N: buscando a mi hermana de seguro esta aquí porque pase por su depa y me dijeron que había salido, he estado llamando a su celular y no me responde

H: ohh bueno …

N: donde esta ella?

H: ahora te la busco si quieres siéntate , déjame cerrar la puerta antes de que algún paparazzi entre

Heather entra a su habitación y se encuentra con una naya tirada en la cama mirando hacia el techo

N: y entonces quien era – dijo quitando su vista del techo

H: tu hermana que quiere hablar contigo

N: Nikayla que hace aquí como sabe que estoy aquí ?

H:nose solo vino y me pregunto

N: tu quedate aquí ahora regreso deja hablar con ella

Naya salió de la habitación de hemo y saludo a su hermana con un beso en la mejilla

N: a que debo tu visita hermanita?

Ni: bueno quería saber como la llevas con todo esto de los chismes del trio ?

N: para eso vinistes? No era mejor que me llamaras ? – dijo con un poquito de molestia

Ni: eso intentaba pero no me contestas que quieres que haga ?

N: disculpa es que estoy toda alterada por esta situación

Ni: no te preocupes ya se resolverá , mejor descansa y no hagas ejercicio físico eso agota mucho – se burlo y le guiño el ojo , se paro del sofá y dijo – mejor me voy ya se que estas bien y te dejo en buenas manos

N: esta bien hermana te cuidas nos vemos

Ni: bueno antes de que te enteres por alguien más , estoy saliendo con Matt.

N: que bien , espero las cosas salgan bien , pero ten cuidado con su carácter

Ni: si ya lo he notado es como intenso , jaja – le da un beso de cada lado de la cara – te me cuidas y por ahí nos vemos

N: te quiero hermanita – le da un abrazo fuerte – abre tu la puerta y ciérrala no quiero que ningún paparazzi que este por ahí me vea

Ni: ok adiós

Naya regresa hacia la habitación de heather y la ve dormida la tapa con la sabana ya que hacía un poco de fresco y se recostó al lado de ella, naya en vez de dormir se paso toda la noche vigilándole el sueño a su amada rubia , hasta que se despertó a media madrugada la dormilona

H: que haces? – dijo susurrando ya que estaba no muy despierta y no muy dormida

N: mirándote podría quedarme asi toda la vida

H: no lo hagas me das miedito aunque también me parece tierno

Se quedaron unos segundos calladas.

H: nay perdóname por lo de antes , de verdad quería que me quitaras este babydoll que tengo puesto ahora – se escucho una ligera risita de ternura por parte de hemo – pero estaba super cansada , si quieres ahora no estoy cansada – le guiño el ojo y cuando le iba a dar un beso a naya esta la esquivo le sujeto la cara y esta le dio un beso en la frente

N: no es necesario me gusta estar asi contigo mirándote – le quito un mechon que habia caído en su cara

Se quedo por un momento mirando a heather con una ternura que no existen palabras para describirlo

De pronto salió una frase tan pero tan sincera de la boca de la morena

N: te amo – le dio un beso tierno a hemo – nunca pensé amar a alguien como lo hago contigo

H: yo te amo mas , daría lo que fuera por siempre tenerte a mi lado

N: fuguémonos de toda esta locura por 2 días

H: pero y la serie? Vamos a dejar todo esto por 2 dias Ryan nos matara

N: que importa quiero estar contigo sin tener que escondernos de nadie que dices?

H: es una pregunta que la respuesta no hay que pensarla

N: eso es un si ?

H: en cualquier idioma , si , yes , oui .

**NA:** Bueno niñas el cap no fue mi largo pero es un cap mañana creo que les dare uno les gusto la idea de naya ? pues a mi me pareció estupenda ya quiero saber que pasa en el viaje sdfjhadkfdf será en el proxx cap haha las quiero niñas cuídense y ya saben amor y paz =)


	18. Decisión tomada

L: Te apoyaré en lo que hayas decidido, lo prometo.

D: ¡Show time enana! – le dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo y su semblante cambiaba por completo a uno divertido

L: Hey!

D: Sabes que te lo digo con todo el amor del mundo- la rubia se acercó y le dio un beso dulce que llevó al cielo a la morena

L: Más te vale y por cierto, si por cada enana me darás un beso así, dímelo cuantas veces quieras

Las chicas salieron con un grandioso humor de la habitación en la que estaban y caminaron hacia la sala para encontrarse con el rubio insulso.

A: Estaba a punto de ir a buscarlas, como que se demoraron mucho ¿no?

D: Tranquilo rubio, la espera valdrá la pena, te lo aseguro

A: Ah sí, más te vale que ya vengas decidida a cumplir con todas mis exigencias

D: Claro que sí, esa charla me sirvió de mucho y sé que cuento con Lea para la decisión que tome- dijo mirando fugazmente a Lea pero de una forma tierna.

A: Ay Dios, mejor acabemos con esto rápido que voy a salir con diabetes de aquí.

D: Ok, llama a tus abogados, has el contrato pertinente y en dos días nos veremos para firmar los papeles. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

L: Pero…

D: Tranquila mi amor, dijiste que me apoyarías ¿cierto?

L: Siempre estaré ahí para ti.

A: Listo, tenemos un trato. Ya sabes Dianna, nada de jugar sucio que estas fotos podrían ser publicadas.

D: Tranquilo, en dos días nos veremos aquí con nuestros representantes y abogados.

A: Un placer chicas, me retiro, no saben como nos vamos a divertir – dijo mientras les guiñaba el ojo.

L: Idiota – dijo en un susurro

El rubio desapareció tras la puerta de salida y las dos chicas se quedaron solas en el interior del departamento. Lea con una cara de confusión y Dianna muy feliz por lo que había hecho.

L: Di…

D: Dime amor – dijo de forma divertida, la rubia estaba demasiado contenta

L: Rubia! sé que te dije que te apoyaría y lo haré, pero pensé que le diríamos al mundo lo nuestro. No entiendo por qué estás tan feliz si vas a tener que estar atada a ese.

D: Estoy muy feliz porque no voy a tener que estar atada a ese

L: Pero… no comprendo, Dianna Elise Agron, deja de jugar conmigo y explícate que estoy hecha un ocho y no sé ni como sentirme

D: Pues resulta que… redoble de tambor por favor…

L: DIANNAAAA!

D: Ok, ok, ¡qué carácter!, después de todo Alex tenía razón en algo, amo que seas así – y la señala de arriba a abajo.

L: ... – con una mirada de esas que podrían matar

D: Bueno, resulta que acabo de conseguirnos dos días para poder planear como le decimos al mundo que estamos juntas.

L: ¿En serio? – dijo mientras brincaba a besar a su amada- Pero, si es así, entonces ¿por qué aceptaste el trato ese con Alex?

D: Porque quiero que el mundo se entere por nosotras, no por unas fotos que Alex publicaría con toda la mala intención de perjudicarnos. Quiero que conozcan nuestra historia, no la que una revista les puede contar erróneamente.

L: Entonces manos a la obra, debemos llamar a nuestros representantes, a Ryan y por supuesto a nuestras familias; a ellos también les afectará queramos o no.

D: Sí Le, pero eso ya lo haremos mañana, digamos que es alguito tarde- vieron el reloj que colgaba en la pared de la cocina y marcaban las 10:30pm

L: Cierto, cierto. ¿Sabías que eres la persona más inteligente que he conocido? – dijo mientras le daba muchos besos tiernos en la cara

D: Pfff Lea no sabía que te juntabas con pura gente inculta jajajja

L: Dianna, yo que trato de hacerte un cumplido por lo feliz que estoy y tú que me sales con tus bromitas – le dice haciendo puchero.

D: Intentémoslo de nuevo ¿te parece?

L: ¿Qué cosa?

D: El cumplido, dímelo de nuevo

L: Ay que fastidio jajaja está bien: "¿Sabías que eres la persona más inteligente que he conocido?"

D: Estás en lo cierto amor – Lea la comenzó a ver con cara de "Dianna nada modesta tú" pero la rubia le hizo señales con la mano para que no la interrumpiera- Soy la persona más inteligente porque estoy contigo, tú me haces esa persona porque te escogí a ti y solamente a ti, eres mi decisión inteligente.

L: Tú decisión inteligente – repitió mientras cerraba el espacio que las separaba y besaba a la rubia con mucha calma pero de una manera pasional.

Las chicas comenzaron a subir las escaleras que llevaban hacia los cuartos y lograron encontrar la puerta que tanto buscaban y necesitaban, la del cuarto de la morena. Se fueron despojando poco a poco de sus ropas y sus cuerpos se fundieron en uno solo; esa noche se sintió como el inicio de una nueva etapa, la firma de un contrato invisible en el que se comprometían a amarse y no dañarse, a estar siempre la una para la otra y permanecer juntas mientras no dañaran a la otra. El futuro era incierto, pero si la felicidad de las dos era estando juntas así sería.

A la mañana siguiente, Lea fue la primera en levantarse, se duchó rápidamente para poder preparar el desayuno y sorprender a la rubia.

L: Amor, despierta, hoy nos espera un gran día. Debemos organizar todo ¿recuerdas?

D: ¿Organizar qué? Oh Mi Dios! Vamos a salir del clóset ante todo el mundo. OMG OMG OMG! – comenzó a hiperventilar mientras a Lea le cambiaba por completo la cara de felicidad a una de confusión mezclada con tristeza

L: Di, ya te dije que no es necesario que lo hagamos, si no te sientes cómoda…- la morena comenzaba a dar uno de sus ya famosos monólogos pero fue interrumpida por un beso que le robó la rubia.

D: Amor, ya te dije que estoy segura de mi decisión, solo te jugaba una bromita

L: Casi me matas de un infarto de pena

D: ¿Eso existe siquiera?

L: No lo sé, pero así lo quiero llamar y listo

D: jajaja ok! ¿Y eso que tienes ahí es para mí? Muero de hambre

L: Era para ti, ¿nunca has escuchado que las bromitas pueden salir caras?, pues está te salió cara así que anda y prepárate tu propio desayuno

D: ¿Es en serio Lea Michele Sarfati?

L: Es en serio Agronsky

D: Oh!

L: Ven acá tonta, come que yo ya desayuné. Dale aliméntate que tenemos un largo día por delante

D: Gracias, cariño.

NA: Aquí Guadalupe! Hey chics, espero les guste el comienzo de toda la nueva aventura Achele, nos falta ver como reaccionaran los demás pero eso ya lo dejo para el próximo cap para poder incluir a las Heya también.

**SUS REVIEWS SON VIDA, DÍGANNOS QUÉ LES GUSTARÍA INCLUIR EN LA HISTORIA Y ESAS COSAS, TODO COMENTARIO ES BIEN RECIBIDO.**

**Nuestro twitters**

**Claudiacrazy**

**Shiinaa94**


	19. El avión

Hola niñas sorry sorry sorry por no publicar el miercoles es que la lupe anda con las cosas de su U y yo en preparativos de que me voy de viaje wii mas abajo les cuenta sin mas aqui el cap

Estaba una desesperada heather en la sala esperando a Naya que terminara de empacar

H: para que llevas tantas cosas solo son 2 dias

N: dos largos dias uno nunca sabe que puede pasar

H: nada va a pasar aparte la ropa no sera ningun problema - empezo a notarse un poco de seduccion en su tono de voz

N: de que hablas? - dijo haciendose la confundida

H: que no las vamos a pasar en la cama y no precisamente durmiendo

Naya no dijo palabra alguna solo limito a besarla pero antes de profundizar en este Naya se separo

H: que haces? me muero de ganas por besarte - dijo haciendo un puchero

N: necesito terminar de poner mis cosas en las maletas

H: quee! LaS maletaS - dijo pronunciando muy fuerte las S - porque son muchas , naya noo de verdad ya me quiero ir , por favor vamonos antes de que nos empiezen a llamar porque no vamos y bla bla bla

N: solo otra maleta y yap

H: nooo ya nos vamos coje las maletas que tengas y nos vamos el vuelo es largo y sino el avion se va a ir si no llegamos a tiempo

Las dos salieron hacia el aereopuerto en autos individuales porque no querian levantar sospechas aunque ya no habian papparazis a la vista

En cuanto llegaron al aereopuerto dejaron sus autos parqueados ya que las unica que sabian de su pequeña travesura era lea y dianna y como tal ellas ivan por la noche a recoger los autos.

Todo no era como de un principio naya lo planteo en cuanto se decidieron a donde ivan a pasar sus pequeñas vacaciones el viaje se alargo a unos 4 dias , su destino era nada mas y nada menos que Sao Paulo , Brasil eran 9 horas de vuelo.

Subieron al avión y por supuesto se sentaron una al lado de la otra .

Antes de que despegara el avion

H: Naya ?

N: Heather?

H: Hola

N: Hola como estas ?

H: bien super feliz porque me voy de viaje con una personita super especial

N: de verdad ? - con tono de sorprendida - y quien es esa persona?

H: te dire caracteristicas y tienes que adivinar

N: ok empieza

H: es super linda , me cuida todo el tiempo , me hace reir , es demasiado chistosa , le gusta la adrenalina , tiene las mejores piernas que yo haya visto... - antes de que siguiera con su descripcion naya la interrumpio

N: lindas piernas ? - dijo levantando una de sus cejas en señal de que el juego empezaba a ponerse interesante - y tu haz visto muchas piernas al parecer?

H: algunas , pero eso no viene al caso , la amo mucho mucho mucho ...

N: wow la amas mucho? ella debe ser una dulzura de persona

H: naya dejame terminar no me interrumpas , y naa no es una dulzura - naya abrio los ojos haciendose la ofendida - no te asustes no es una dulzura es miel pura , y estoy a punto de besarla - Heather se acerca de forma muy despacia para no romper el momento

Ese beso fue perfecto las 2 se dejaron llevar como si no hubiese nadie mas como si estuvieran solamente ellas y no importara nada mas hasta que la necesidad de aire se interpuso , unieron sus frentes sintiendo la respiracion de cada una

N: Te amo

H: yo mas

N: no lo creo

H: pues si

N: que no yo te amo mas y punto

H: no , yo te amo hasta el infinito y mas alla

N: no le robes la frase a Buzz lightyear

H: no se la robo a nadie

N: claro que si

H: claro que no

N: cambiando de tema , asi que te gustan mis piernas? - dijo cambiando de tono en su voz a uno bajo susurrandole en el oido

H: yo no dije eso , solo dije que eran las mejores que habia visto

N: y no es lo mismo?

H: puede ser ...

N: Heather , te puedo preguntar algo ?

H: me preocupas cuando dices mi nombre completo , a ver dime

N: que me hicistes?

Hemo puso cara de confundida ya que no sabia a lo que se referia nay

N: es que me tienes tonta , te amo demasiado , eres como una droga para mi

H: aaaa eso! - dijo haciendose la desentendida - no te preocupes es mi efecto sobre las personas jeje

N: no me da risai ! te amo demasiado ! te amo te amo te amo

H: yo te amo mas

N: naaa yo te amo mas

H: nos amamos igual eso te parece?

N: ok creo que esta bien , aunque igual yo te amo mas - dijo sacandole la lengua como si fuera una niña de 8 años

el avion empezaba a despegar , entrelazaron sus manos y se durmieron asi por una hora .

Naya que era la que estaba en el asiento que daba al pasillo del avion , fue al baño . Mientras que estaba en este heather se levanto buscando a naya ya que no la vio a su lado , hemo recorrio el avión para buscarla se dio cuenta que la mayoria de los pasajeros estaban dormidos por el largo viaje que les esperan , a naya no la encontro fue al baño y ahi estaba

H: naya abre me hago pipi aqui afuera

Naya abrio y heather entro al pequeño baño de aviones

N: bueno haz pipi- esta se dirijio a la pequeña puerta pero hemo la detuvo

H: tu no sales de aqui

N: nadie dijo que yo iva a salir ? o si? solo me aseguro de que no haya nadie ya sabes despues malinterpretan las cosas

H: no tienen que malinterpretarla ya nosotras se lo hacemos facil

Heather empezo a besar a Naya apasinadamente bajo por su cuello y sus manos viajaban por los lados de la cadera de esta Naya por su parte solo se debaja llevar y ocacionalmente soltaba algunos pequeños gemidos al ser mordida en el cuello por la rubia , Heather al ser un poco mas alta que Naya tenia un poco de ventaja y la aprovecho en ese mismo instante para cargar a naya y poner sus piernas rodeando su cintura al hacer ese moviemiento golpeo un poco la puerta , y se escucho tocar la puerta a una aeromosa

A: algo pasa alla adentro?

no se escuchaba respuesta alguna de ninguna de las 2

A: voy abrir la puerta

Hemo y Naya no sabian que hacer Hemo la bajo de su cintura y solo se quedaron viendo pensando en que ivan hacer ahora ...

**NA: ** Bueno niñas lo siento por publicar tarden es que he estado ocupada preparando mi viaje de vacaciones para cuba por 2 meses , para las que no sabian soy cubana =) , por lo que esto significa que no podre ver glee en vivo x_x el final de temp m perdere las TT :'( sufro , bueno pero esta cool mañana publicaremos un cap achele y heya lo que seria que mañana sera mi ultimo cap que escribo por ahora kreo que le dejare a lupe 2 caps para que lo publique mas tarde ella sera la que se encargue de la FF por ahora hasta que regrese , ya escucharon las canciones del martes *_* yo las ames el dueto Brittana so many feelings kjahbfabhfasfm y el dueto de joe y quinn*_* que hermosura *_* bueno bye se cuidan

**No se olviden de los RW son parte de nuestra vida =)**

**Nuestros twitters**

**shiina94**

**claudiacrazy**


	20. Problemitas

Hola niñas espero que el cap anterior les haya gustado hehe , bueno este va hacer un cap heya y achele así que esperamos que les gusten ;)

La aeromoza abrió la puerta bruscamente y se encontró con una escena no muy común

A: ¿señorita le pasa algo? ¿Está bien?- dijo mirando a las dos ya que Heather estaba en posición de vomitar

N: lo que pasa es que aquí a mi amiga tiene un poco de mareos y ganas de vomitar

A: Ohh lo siento, pensaba que eran otras personas las que estaban aquí adentro

Hemo dijo con un tono muy bajo: Nay por favor llévame a mi asiento que me siento un poco mal

N: Ok, ya te llevo para allá

Naya levanto cuidadosamente a Heather y se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos

Cuando llegaron y se sentaron:

N: Nos libramos esta vez

H: Sí, por suerte

N: ¿Qué haría sin tu imaginación?

H: No sé qué harías pero seguro estarías perdida - le dio un tierno pico- aunque ya que estamos bien atrás del avión y no hay nadie al lado de nosotras podemos hacer muchas cosas - la rubia tenia razón eran las ultimas en el avión y no había nadie viéndolas ni molestándolas además de que los de servicio estaban por otro lugar

N: Esa idea me interesa, sigue hablando

H: No creo que hablar sea más divertido que esto

Heather empezó a besarla con demasiada pasión, llegando a su cuello y no queriéndose zafar de él, las manos de Naya viajaban por dentro de su blusa de la rubia, recorriendo su espalda hasta que algo las interrumpió, turbulencias.

Las dos se zafaron y entrelazaron sus manos pero antes colocándose sus cinturones de seguridad y Naya diciendo: "hasta la naturaleza está en contra de nosotras" Heather no respondió con palabras, al parecer ni le estaba prestando atención a lo que decía la morena ya que en su cara se le notaba el pánico que le causaban las turbulencia y como consecuencia de esto Naya lo notó, la rubia le apretaba la mano como si de ella dependiese su vida - si la mano tuviera que respirar ya hubiese estado muerta.

N: Mi amor, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Le tienes miedo a las turbulencias?

H: No Naya, no le tengo miedo, me dan pánico o que acaso ¿no se me nota?

N: Disculpa no fue mi intención alterarte

H: No, discúlpame a mi Nay es que esto me da miedo - dijo con un tono ligero el cual era parecido al de una niña que no le habían comprado el juguete que le gusto

N: Estás conmigo, nada te pasará, no dejaré que te pase nada ¿ok? Te amo - al terminar de decir esto la morena decidió zafarse de la mano de Heather y la acurrucó contra su pecho - ¿mejor?

H: Pienso que sí

N: ¿Cómo de que piensas que sí? - contestó de manera divertida - a ver si con esto te alivias

Naya empezó a llenarle toda la cara de besos, parecían adolescentes " con su primer amor"

Se escucho hablar al copiloto del avión "Señores y señoras las complicaciones que hemos tenido están libradas por el momento"

Hemo se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho el copiloto:

H: ¿Ya pasó todo tan rápido?

N: Ves, te dije no te pasaría nada mientras estemos juntas

H: Estaremos juntas para siempre pase lo que pase siempre te amaré

N: Eres la persona más dulce de este asqueroso mundo

H: mmm…esa frase me parece conocida

N: No sé, nunca la he escuchado - dijo haciéndose la desentendida

H: Creo que la escuché de una tal Santana López

N: ¿Quién es esa? - pregunto sorprendida

H: Creo que es un personaje de una serie, ¿Cómo es que se llama? mmm.. Glee, sií se llama Glee , de hecho la niña que hace ese personaje se parece mucho a ti

N: ¿De verdad?

H: Sí, pero creo que tiene más curvas

N: ¿Más que yo?

H: Sí, que tú

N: Me pongo celosa, ¿cuál es su nombre?

H: Creo que es Naya, Naya Rivera

N: Ohh, soy yo jajaja

H: Sí eres tú, la única en mis ojos

Naya le dio el beso más tierno que pueda ser "imaginado" en la mejilla

Las dos se quedaron dormidas durante el largo viaje, abrazadas obviamente

En cuanto se bajaron del avión, las dos salieron separadas, tenían planeado encontrarse fuera del aeropuerto. Todo fue bien; algunas personas las reconocieron, les tomaron fotos, autógrafos, Heather fue la primera que salió, y esperó a Naya hasta que ésta llegó

N: ¿Nos vamos?

H: ¿A dónde quieres ir?

N: Al hotel, estoy demasiado cansada

H: Pero si te la pasaste durmiendo en el avión

N: No todo el tiempo - dijo en tono coqueto

H: Mejor hagamos otra cosa

N: Me gusta la idea - le susurró en el oído, discretamente ya que estaban en público

H: No Naya, no eso , aunque me muero de ganas pero no, quiero conocer Brasil y disfrutarlo con la persona que más amo en este hermoso mundo, y no pasármela en el hotel las 24 horas del días

N: Lo que usted diga, usted manda, pero si nos pasaremos las ocho horas de sueño en el cuarto ¿cierto? – dijo con un tono aún pícaro

H: Déjame pensarlo – contestó haciéndose la interesante

Las dos salieron hacia el hotel, llegaron y les asignaron su suite, tan pronto entraron a la habitación dejaron sus maletas por un lado.

Heather si tiró boca arriba en la inmensa cama que tenían, para su suerte Naya siguió su ejemplo pero no lanzándose a su lado en la cama sino arriba de ella

H: Eres una golosa

N: Solo cuando estoy contigo

Naya la besó apasionadamente, y sus manos fueron rápidas llegando a desabrocharle el pantalón y la blusa que tenia la rubia en un dos por tres, su boca fue hambrienta llegando hasta su cuello, mordiéndolo y succionándolo.

H: Nay

N: Ajamm.. - ésta solo era capaz de pronunciar palabras incompletas o cortas

H: ¿Por qué me haces esto?

N: Porque te deseo y sé que me deseas - siguió besando su cuello hambrientamente

Pero algo de nuevo las interrumpió, un golpe en la puerta

N: Ughh debí haber puesto el cartel de no molestar - en seguida se quitó de arriba de Heather y esta fue a abrir la puerta...

Mientras tanto Lea y Dianna en Los Ángeles se reunieron con Ryan para plantearla la situación y las medidas que iban a tomar, sería algo que seguramente le molestaría pero iban a afrontar lo que sea necesario para lograr un estado de felicidad permanente, su utopía.

R: ¿Están locas? Ese anuncio arruinará sus carreras

D: Ryan, cálmate un poco, no nos grites. Somos conscientes de todas las consecuencias pero si lo ponemos en una balanza preferimos una vida normal antes que una doble vida que es igual a ninguna.

L: Dianna tiene razón, al tener que vivir escondidas no disfrutamos ni como artistas ni en lo personal. Estoy cansada de todo esto al igual que ella.

R: Chicas, esto también repercutirá en la serie y ese sí que es un problema para mí.

D: Fácil haz Faberry realidad – dijo la rubia para luego reír "controladamente"

L: No es tan mala idea, hay más seguidoras de Faberry que de Finchel creo jajaja

R: Están desvariando, acaso quieren que Glee se vuelva la serie más gay de todas las épocas – _Aunque ya nos falta poco jajaja _pensó el creador de la serie

D: Sabes que ya le falta poco a la serie para ganarse ese título pero ya volviendo a la realidad, sabes que nuestros fans son fieles, no nos dejarán de ver por revelar ese secreto. Quizás si somos más sinceros con ellos y dejamos de tapar todo nos lo agradezcan.

L: Piénsalo Ryan, te lo vinimos a decir primero a ti porque te respetamos y tenemos cariño pero sabes que dentro del contrato no hay ninguna cláusula que nos prohíba hacer lo que queramos con nuestras vidas privadas.

R: Debemos reunirnos con sus agentes, debemos ver la forma de minimizar cualquier daño, las apoyaré aunque me siga pareciendo una locura. Las entiendo, están "perdidamente" enamoradas _Il Amore._

Las chicas dijeron en conjunto un sonoro "Gracias" y a la vez corrieron a abrazar al hombre.

D: Una cosa más, no es por meter presión o algo así pero debemos hacer todo esto ya mismo. Tenemos tan solo este día para coordinar "La gran bomba" porque sino Alex será el que revelará nuestro secreto y no creo que lo haga de linda forma.

L: Ahorita mismo llamaré a nuestros representantes, denme un minuto.

Lea sale un momento de la oficina de Ryan para poder conversar tranquilamente con los representantes.

R: Dianna, ¿por qué Alex las hundiría así? ¿Por qué tomaron esta decisión en realidad?

D: Alex me está presionando a salir, como su novia, con él y dentro de sus exigencias incluye que vivamos juntos y no quiero hacer eso. Él nos ha amenazado con entregar unas fotos comprometedoras de Lea y mías a una revista para que nos destruya sino acepto y le pedimos dos días para realizar un contrato en el que se especifiquen los términos de nuestro noviazgo ficticio. El único inconveniente es que ni Lea ni yo estamos dispuestas a seguir ocultando nuestra relación por miedo al que dirán, estamos preparadas o al menos eso creemos.

R: Las comprendo, te diré que sus fans seguramente estarán muy alegres, la mayoría pero no todo será color de rosa de ahora en adelante. Las criticarán y muy probablemente esto no favorecerá a sus carreras en nada pero si son fuertes estoy seguro que saldrán adelante. Yo no las abandonaré, Glee no lo hará y estoy segura que los otros chicos las apoyarán en lo que sea. Solo tengan mucha paciencia y busquen las fuerzas que necesiten en ese amor tan grande que se dicen tener.

En eso Lea ingresa de nuevo a la oficina-

L: ¿De qué hablan?

D: Ryan me está dando unos tips para no morir en el intento "Sal del clóset y no mueras en el intento" jajaja . la rubia se rio para bajar la tensión que comenzaba a surgir, las palabras de Ryan eran muy ciertas.

L: Entiendo, gracias Ryan. Ya está todo listo, nuestro representantes vienen ahorita mismo y espero se lo tomen igual de bien como tú – dice mientras señala al creador.

D: ¿No les haz dicho para qué tienen que venir?

L: No, me dan miedito por teléfono, mejor en persona

R: Ok, muchachas, habrá que esperarlo y vayan pensando por mientras que les van a decir. Iré un momento a buscar algo de comida, las dejaré a solas para que conversen.

Ryan sale de la oficina

L: Di ¿por qué estás algo pensativa? ¿No te estarás arrepintiendo verdad?

D: No, claro que no, es solo que hay algunas cosas que Ryan me dijo y me han dejado así pero nada de qué preocuparse. Quiero que sepas que te amo mucho, por encima de lo que sea siempre estarás tú y pase lo que pase después de mañana seguiré a tu lado.

L: Claro que sí, siempre estaremos ahí la una para la otra. No importa si nos intentan destruir, regresaremos como al Ave Fénix, claro en una versión más sexy. Te amo Dianna Agron, te amo más que a mi vida por más que eso suene muy trillado. Lo hago

Las chicas se acercaron para darse un tierno beso que demostrara todo ese amor que acababan de profesar mediante palabras y de pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe, eran sus representantes en compañía de Ryan, este acto las asustó y se separaron de golpe.

La "conversación" o mejor dicho discusión se llevó a cabo y después de mucho palabrerío por parte de los representantes para tratar de convencerlas de desistir de esa idea "suicida" como les gustaba decirles las chicas se lograron salir con la suya.

Harían una rueda de prensa al día siguiente en la mañana ya que se encontrarían con Alex en la tarde, lo cual les daría el tiempo suficiente para gritarles al mundo su amor. Sería un día largo, debían preparar sus discursos, prepararse mentalmente y preparar a la gente que las rodeaba, todo eso en tan solo unas horas, el solo pensar en ello les causaba un fuerte dolor de cabeza pero el final del día de mañana sería su recompensa. Serían libres de vivir su amor en público y esa felicidad nada ni nadie se las arrebataría.

* * *

><p>NA: hey niñas espero que mi el cap les halla gustado son la 1am y tengo k dormir solo 2 horas porque me voy de viaje por un mes y medio x_x pero seguire en contacto lupe seguira con la ff yo se que no las abandonara jeje , espero que esten bien y de paso me cuidan a mi amorsote aunque sea virtualmente jeje , las quiero niñas nos vemos en 1 mes y medio bye :')<p>

N/A HOLAAA CHICAS! Acá Guadalupe escribiendo la parte Achele, espero y les guste el cap. Clau se nos fue y eso me tiene deprimida ya nadie me molesta, ni me entretiene ni nada. Debo ir a rehab por acostumbrarme a sus pavadas jajajaj De ahora en adelante me encargaré de escribir tan solo yo y prometo no dejar de lado a las Heya, ya estoy planeando que harán en esos dos días de escape #Wiii

**SUS REVIEWS SON VIDA, DÍGANNOS QUÉ LES GUSTARÍA INCLUIR EN LA HISTORIA Y ESAS COSAS, TODO COMENTARIO ES BIEN RECIBIDO.**

**Nuestro twitters**

**Claudiacrazy**

**Shiinaa94**


	21. Esto no me lo esperaba

CLAUDIA TE EXTRAÑO! Ya me desfogué, ahora lean jajajaja

* * *

><p>N: ¿Quién es? – gritó la morena antes de abrir la puerta de su habitación y luego de haberse acomodado la ropa<p>

Persona: Servicio a la habitación

N: No hemos pedido nada

P: Cortesía de la casa, para darles la bienvenida el hotel les manda unos tragos y unos bocaditos

Esto alegró mucho a Heather pero aun así quería que este se fuera lo más rápido posible para poder seguir con su "trabajo"

H: Nay, abre rápido y acepta lo que sea, debemos seguir en lo que estábamos – dice esto mordiéndose seductoramente el labio

La morena abre la puerta y ve a dos hombres, si bien es cierto, uno era un encargado del hotel pero detrás de éste se encontraba otro hombre vestido de manera informal y ¡Oh SORPRESA! llevaba consigo una cámara en manos y en cosa de segundos un flash salió de esta dejando a Naya completamente congelada, para cuando la morena quiso reaccionar ya era muy tarde, el hombre se había esfumado.

N: ¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿Era acaso una trampa?

P: Y-yo no sabía nada de esto señorita. Lo lamento mucho, a mí el hombre ese me dijo que le venía a dar una sorpresa, que era su prometido y me pagó para que le trajera esto – dijo mientras señalaba las cosas que llevaba en el carrito de comida.

N: Necesito hablar inmediatamente con el gerente, administrador o lo que sea del Hotel

Para ese momento Heather ya se encontraba detrás de Naya tratando de preguntarle qué era lo que había sucedido, pero ésta estaba tan metida en su histeria que no se había percatado de eso.

H: Amor, amor cálmate un poquito ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Naya le pegó una mirada fulminante, de esas que te hacen desear cavar tu propio huequito y enterrarte, al joven para que éste se retirara. El joven ya se estaba por ir pero la morena lo detuvo diciéndole que por lo menos dejara el carrito y su nombre. Le prometió que no arremetería contra él pero igual necesitaba saber su nombre como parte de sus "pruebas" ¿Qué estaría tramando la morena?

N: Resulta que me, nos-dijo corrigiéndose- acaban de tender una trampa. Me acaban de tomar una foto y esta comida es cortesía del paparazzi ese que usó a Mauricio para hacer que abriésemos la puerta. Felizmente no hay pruebas de que estoy contigo pero este viajecito ya se puso peligroso.

H: Amor, te tengo la solución, simplemente no salgamos del cuarto y así no habrá riesgo de que nos tomen fotos. Hay muuuchas formas de divertirnos acá adentro y ya sé por cual quiero comenzar- le dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la cama y se giraba para guiñarle un ojo y ofrecerle una mirada seductora.

N: Que le den al paparazzi, pero esto no se va a quedar así, de aquí tengo que ir a hablar con los que dirigen el hotel para que aumenten su seguridad peroooo – la morena se detuvo en seco frente a la cama donde se encontraba HeMo recostada y le ofreció una mirada llena de lujuria, amor y pasión- primero debo hacer algo mucho más importante.

La morena se arrodilló sobre la cama y gateando se fue acercando a Heather, la rubia se quiso acercar a ella pero esta le negó con la cabeza mientras le sujetaba las manos contra la cama y le besaba con mucho deseo el cuello. La morena había impuesto un juego de dominación y ella era la que tenía el control. La rubia siempre se había quejado de que últimamente andaba muy controlada con ella, pero esta vez le daría todo lo que siempre había estado reclamando, al fin y al cabo estaban muy lejos de casa, en un hotel con supuesta "privacidad" y se había asegurado de poner el cartelito de "NO MOLESTAR".

Naya comenzó a desabrocharle lentamente la blusa, aumentando así el deseo que Heather estaba sintiendo, posó sus manos sobre el botón del pantalón e hizo el ademán de que lo iba a desabrochar pero a las finales comenzó a subir sus manos por los costados de la rubia hasta llegar a sus pechos, los tocó por encima del brasier y luego en una maniobra bastante rápida se lo desabrochó dejando así su torso completamente desnudo. Sus miradas estaban completamente conectadas, el deseo de la rubia había aumentado a escalas inimaginables pero se dejaba someter, estaba disfrutando del juego de la latina. Naya se fue agachando poco a poco y conectó sus labios con los de su amada, el beso era profundo, servía de medio para descargar la pasión que tanto estaban conteniendo pero no era suficiente, Naya y HeMo necesitaban más y la morena no sabía cuánto más podría mantener el juego.

La morena estaba a punto de explotar así que decidió acelerar las cosas, bajó por el cuello de la rubia dejando un camino de besos, llegó hasta los pechos de esta y los "atendió", continuo con su camino hasta que llegó al borde del pantalón, rápidamente lo desabrochó y sacó ya solo le quedaban puestas las bragas a la rubia pero la morena sentía que a ella le sobraba ropa así que se irguió un momento para quitarse algunas prendas que estaban de más para luego volver a su labor.

Con sus dientes fue bajando las bragas de la rubia, dejándola así completamente expuesta, subió su cabeza para poder conectar sus miradas y luego proceder a realizar lo que tanto había estado deseando. Poco a poco se acercó a la intimidad de la rubia y besó con avidez esa zona que la estaba llamando a gritos. La rubia comenzó a gemir sin cesar causando que la excitación de Naya aumentará, esto no era solo sexo era "hacer el amor" como le decían, si bien es cierto este acto le causaba placer, mucho placer pero también le causaba mucha felicidad entregarse a esa chica de ojos azules que tanto amaba.

H: Naya, necesito más – logró decir la rubia entre jadeos

Inmediatamente la morena decidió cambiar su táctica e introducir dos dedos para comenzar a hacer movimientos de entrada y salida además de continuar estimulándola con su lengua.

Todo terminó con una habitación donde solo se oían dos respiraciones agitadas y el sonido de pequeños besos que se daban entre ellas.

H: Woow Naya, eso fue WOOOW!

N: Me gusta que te guste jajajaja

H: Mi amor eres lo máximo, te amo, te amo, te amo y veo que ya salió mi latina ardiente de nuevo

N: No hay peligro de que nos descubran, no hay peligro si me descontrolo – dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

H: ¿Podemos vivir en Brasil? Jajaja

N: Pero si ni siquiera hemos salido a conocerlo

H: Entonces, mejor dicho, ¿podemos vivir para siempre en esta suite?

N: Qué más quisiera, pero no podemos privar al mundo de nuestra presencia

H: A veces eres tan creída – le dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua.

N: Pero así me amas. Vamos, hay que darnos un baño y salir a explorar como tanto querías

H: Naaa ya se me quitaron las ganas, quiero seguir haciendo otras cosas más interesantes en este cuarto

N: Será el cuarto de hotel más caro que hayamos pagado

H: ¿Por qué?

N: Porque nos costó un pasaje hasta Brasil, así que mejor apura que debemos disfrazarnos y luego salir a conocer, recuerda que solo hemos venido por dos días y ya mañana nos tenemos que regresar

H: jajaja ¿En serio disfrazarnos?

N: Sí amor, apura apura!

H: Está bien, ya voy – dijo haciendo puchero – pero tú te bañas conmigo – terminó de decir esto y la jaló rápidamente fuera de la cama y la arrastró hasta el baño.

Mientras tanto en Los Ángeles se encontraban las chicas, Lea y Dianna, en el departamento de la última arreglando sus discursos y todo lo que dirían al día siguiente.

D: Amor ¿estás nerviosa?

L: No te mentiré diciéndote que no, pero te aseguro que también estoy segura de lo que vamos a hacer y el resultado me emociona demasiado ¿y tú?

D: Después de lo que me has dicho, ya no. Estoy segura que mañana a esta hora estaremos disfrutando de una rica cena, acurrucadas las dos en este sillón viendo alguna película o haciendo lo que sea, pero juntas.

L: Así será. ¿Ya tienes listo lo que dirás?

D: Sí

L: ¿Me lo enseñas?

D: No

L: ¿Por qué?

D: No

L: ¿Responderás solo con monosílabos?

D: Sí

L: DIANNA!

D: Ok, ok pero no te los voy a enseñar porque quiero que os oigas recién mañana

L: ¿Serán como nuestros votos de amor?

D: Algo así, pero prometo que el día que nos casemos haré unos mejores y muchísimos más bellos que estos.

L: ¿Entonces estos ya son bellísimos?

D: Ajam – dice mientras se sonroja la rubia

L: Ay! ¿Qué haría yo sin ti? Eres perfecta

D: Pues sin mí seguro andarías perdida, sé que soy lo máximo

L: Dios prefería tu versión tiernita de hace unos segundo Agronsky jajaja

D: Amor, sabes que bromeo, yo sin ti soy nada en estos momentos, estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti y debo admitir que amo estar así, se siente demasiado bien, eres mi droga privada, eres mi todo y no te dejaré librarte de mí tan fácilmente nunca, te enamoraré cada día más.

L: No será necesario que te esfuerces tanto porque yo estoy locamente, perdidamente y cualquier palabra similar que termine en mente jajaja enamorada de ti. No te cambio por nada ni nadie y nunca nos separaremos. Te amo MUCHO Dianna Elise Agron- la morena terminó de decir estas tiernas palabras y se acercó para unirse en un beso de amor con su chica.

La noche fue larga para las dos, a pesar de estar seguras de lo que harían los nervios eran unos fuertes enemigos y la inseguridad de no saber como reaccionarían las personas que las rodeaban las angustiaba más. Ya habían hablado con sus padres y ellos pues también se preocuparon pero les dejaron bien en claro que siempre las apoyarían pasara lo que pasara.

Ya era de día, habían dormido muy poco pero por lo menos lo suficiente para tener las energías necesarias para enfrentarse a ese día tan importante.

L: Amor, despierta, tenemos que alistarnos, dentro de dos horas daremos la conferencia de prensa.

D: Que Dios nos ayude! Todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes amor, relájate

L: Amor, yo no estoy preocupada pero sería bueno que escuches tus propias palabras jajaja. Vamos dormilona, date una ducha mientras yo bajo a preparar un desayuno muy rico- se acerca a darle un tierno y corto beso.

D: Está bien, ¿no quieres tomar la ducha conmigo? – le dice tímidamente

L: Me encantaría pero si lo hago no saldremos a tiempo para llegar con los periodistas.

D: Está bien- dice haciendo puchero.

Lea baja las escaleras y se interna en la cocina para servir dos tazones con fruta picada, un poco de cereal y yogurt, además de poner la cafetera para que la magia del café actúe en ellas renovándoles las energías.

Unos minutos después Dianna bajó también y se unió a Lea en la cocina para poder tomar desayuno juntas.

D: Esto está delicioso.

L: No seas exagerada, que preparar ensalada, ponerle cereal y yogurt no tiene gran ciencia.

D: No importa, todo lo que tu hagas siempre será especial, hasta cepillarte los dientes jajaj

L: Apura, vamos a terminar de arreglarnos.

Las chicas dejaron los platos en el lavadero y se dirigieron a la habitación para poder vestirse, Lea desde el día anterior había llevado al departamento la rubia la ropa que usaría porque no quería despegarse de ella para nada. Ambas se pusieron unos vestidos formales, no muy largos ni cortos pero sí de colores sobrios, era una reunión importante y seria a la que se dirigían y tenían que estar vestidas para la ocasión.

Al terminar de alistarse, se dieron cuenta que ya les quedaba poco tiempo y salieron corriendo para subirse al carro de Dianna ya que Lea no había llevado el suyo y habían decidido comenzar a actuar como una pareja desde ya.

En la sala de conferencias…en la parte de atrás realmente

R1: Chicas ¿están listas? Tienen que salir en 5 minutos.

R2: Repasemos una vez más lo que dirán.

R1: Recuerden que no pueden decir desde cuando están juntas, eso dejémoslo para otro día ¿ok?

L: Todo está listo, salgamos – dijo la morena mientras le dirigía una expresiva mirada a la rubia y la sujetaba fuertemente de la mano

En la sala no habían periodistas sino también fans de las dos, Ryan no había podido asistir porque las grabaciones debían continuar y como había estado muy ocupado en el asunto de ellas no se había percatado que el día anterior ni Naya ni Heather habían aparecido y tenía que solucionar ese problema inmediatamente.

D: Listas- susurró la rubia

Las chicas salieron y los fans enloquecieron, los flashes comenzaron a dispararse una y otra vez. Se sentaron las dos en el centro y sus representantes al costado de cada una.

R1: Buenos días, hoy nos encontramos reunidos por que las chicas quieren compartir con ustedes una noticia muy importante y ustedes son importantes para ellas.

R2: Primero hablarán ellas y para esto les pido que mantengan la compostura, una vez que ambas se hayan expresado cada periodista podrá hacer una pregunta y el público podrá realizar 10 en total. Sin más, chicas, ¿Cuál de ustedes irá primero?

Las dos chicas cruzaron sus miradas, pero fue la rubia quien decidió tomar la palabra.

D: Antes que nada, quiero agradecerles por haber asistido a pesar del poco tiempo de anticipación con el que les avisamos, no pensé que fuera a haber tanta gente, la verdad. Están aquí reunidos porque queremos compartir con ustedes una noticia muy importante para nosotras – dice mientras le dirige una dulce mirada a Lea- y esperamos que la tomen bien.

"_Al grano" –_gritó alguien que no pudieron identificar los de seguridad

D: Hey! Ténganme paciencia- dijo la rubia tratando de aligerar las cosas- pues bueno, iré al grano, pero por favor cumplan con lo que dijo mi representante, déjennos terminar de hablar y luego prometemos responder todas sus inquietudes.

"_¿Nos vas a decir que eres una perra en la vida real así como en la serie?" – _gritó de nuevo la misma voz anterior

Los de seguridad se pusieron alertas por completo y comenzaron a buscar de donde provenían los dos gritos.

Dianna trataba de mantenerse calmada, no sabía que existía gente que la detestaba y eso la estaba haciendo dudar y entristecerse. Se volteó a ver a la morena y esta le sujetó la mano con fuerza, renovándole así las fuerzas que había perdido por el último "comentario"

D: Gracias por el ¿cumplido? Pero no – la gente rio levemente ya que se encontraban shockeados también.

"_No fue un cumplido perra, fue un insulto, eres eso y más. Rompiste el trato que teníamos"_

Esta vez los de seguridad lograron ver de donde provenía la voz y se movieron con rapidez para poder apresar a la persona. Cuando llegaron al lugar y sacaron a este hombre de la multitud Dianna se dio con la sorpresa de que no era nada más y nada menos que Alex, sí, el rubio insulso ese había descubierto lo que estaban tramando. A pesar de que habían mantenido un perfil bajo con eso de la conferencia y habían tenido que llamar personalmente a los periodistas y a algunos de los clubes de fans más grandes para informarles sobre ésta, el rubio ese las había descubierto.

D: Alex, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

A: ¿No es obvio? Vengo a ver como rompes nuestro trato, pero esto no se va a quedar así perra

En ese momento Lea salió en defensa de Di.

L: Con ella no te metas, yo estoy acá para defenderla y juro que no permitiré que nos hagas nada – la morena estaba completamente enojada y no se daría cuenta de lo que diría a continuación- nada ni nadie nos separará porque nuestro amor es fuerte y va a sobrevivir a cualquier cosa.

Los fans enloquecieron ante estas palabras y comenzaron a gritar enloquecidos, algunos aplaudían y otros simplemente lloraban, el ambiente estaba cargado de tensión, emoción, sorpresa y mucho más. Los periodistas también enloquecieron y comenzaron a lanzar preguntas, fue en este momento en el que Lea se dio cuenta de que había soltado "el dato" de forma inesperada y entró en pánico pero ahí estaba Dianna para abrazarla fuertemente y así recuperar conjuntamente la calma perdida.

Alex también enloqueció y se quiso subir al escenario donde se encontraban las chicas, se sentía humillado y no lo permitiría, felizmente los de seguridad se encontraban con él y lograron detenerlo y sacarlo del lugar.

D: Bueno chicos, digamos que Lea se me adelantó y ya no necesitamos esto- dijo mientras tomaba los papeles de ambas donde se encontraban sus "breves" discursos.

L: Antes de comenzar con la rueda de preguntas, nos encantaría conocer su opinión.

R1: Seleccionaremos a dos chicos para que impartan su opinión. Tú, la de rubia de rojo. – dijo señalando a la muchacha.

"_Chicas, se demoraron demasiado en hacernos partícipes de su relación, creo que hablo en nombre de la mayoría, si es que no es de todos cuando les digo que estamos muy pero muy felices de que estén juntas y obvio que las apoyamos!"_

R2: Y tú qué nos puedes decir, dijo ahora el representante de Di señalando a un chico de camisa celeste.

"_NO estoy de acuerdo para nada, no, no y no" – _La gente del público se sorprendió y comenzó a abuchearlo, las chicas se miraron entristecidas.

L: ¿Por qué no estás de acuerdo? Tu opinión es importante.

"_Pues simple, porque ya no tendré oportunidad alguna con ustedes. Yo quería ser el príncipe azul de una de las dos"-_dijo un tanto enrojecido el chico.

D: ¡Qué lindo! Tranquilo, te prometo que si algún día Lea y yo nos separamos, serás mi príncipe azul.

L: Hey! Ya te dije que no pretendo separarme de ti – mientras le dice estás palabras se acerca y le da un tierno beso en la mejilla, ante esta tierna escenas los fans solo saben responder con un "Owww"

R1: Creo que me siento más aliviado al ver la buena respuesta por parte de ustedes. Ahora sí continuemos con lo que estaba planeado, la rueda de preguntas.

* * *

><p>NA Hey chics! cómo están? Les gustó el cap? Espero que sí *-* A mi me dieron ternuritas las Achele y Dios maldito paparazzi que se metió con las HeYa pero descuiden que Naya se trae algo entre manos, se le va a salir lo Santana jajaja Un fuerte abrazo y besos para todos.

BTW MAÑANA ES EL CUMPLE DE DI *-* Y ME COLARÉ Y DIRÉ "EL MÍO TAMBIÉN" cumplo 18 años y pretendo meterme la bomba de mi vida, luego les cuento como termino.

Actualizo el miércoles a más tardar

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, SON LO MÁXIMO CHICOS.**

**AHORA QUE ANDO SOLITA ESCRIBIENDO, ME ENCANTARÍA CONOCER UN POCO MÁS SOBRE QUÉ QUIEREN LEER **

**YA SABEN, NUESTROS TWITTERS:**

**Shiina94**

**Claudiacrazy**


	22. Dulce locura

Por favor lean la N/A es realmente importante para el siguiente cap y les ofrezco una disculpa por la demora. He andado con el asma y cosas feas pues :S

Estaban listas, Naya ahora era rubia y Heather morocha jajaja, realmente la imagen era muy cómica. Salieron de la suite y poco a poco comenzaron a andar por las calles de Brasil, se respiraba un aire diferente, la alegría en las personas se podía sentir, todo era realmente mágico.

Caminaron por un largo tiempo, comprando pequeñas cosas y tomándose fotos por todos lados, serían las fotos más cómicas que jamás se hubiesen tomado ya que ninguna parecía ser ella misma.

La hora de cenar se hacía presente así que decidieron ingresar a un pequeño restaurante que había por la zona, era bastante hippie, las paredes eran coloridas, la decoración era simplemente de otro mundo, un lugar muy cómodo de por sí y con un menú desconocido para las chicas. Elegir qué comer se les hizo un tanto difícil ya que eran platos típicos y ellas no comprendían ni un poquito.

Luego de cenar tranquilamente, pagaron la cuenta y se dirigieron de regreso al hotel, tenían ganas de ir a la disco del hotel pero ya no aguantaban las pelucas, les estaban causando comezón y Naya se negaba a salir sin los disfraces. Heather no quería dejar de disfrutar la única noche que podría pasar en Brasil junto con su amor así que si no podían ir a la discoteca traería la discoteca solo para las dos a la suite.

Aprovechó que Naya se metía a bañar y se puso a organizar todo para poder sorprenderla cuando saliera. Solo le tomo unos minutos convertir la suite en otro lugar, llamó al servicio de habitación pidiendo dos botellas de tequila y unos bocaditos, el equipo ya se encontraba con la música a todo volumen y había bajado la intensidad de la luz, creando así un ambiente "sexy"

Cuando la morena salió del baño se encontró con todo eso y una gran sonrisa se formó en su cara.

N: HeMo ¿qué es todo esto?

H: Simple, no puedo desaprovechar esta noche con una mujer tan bella. He traído la disco a la suite. Anda alístate, debemos estar presentables jajaja

N: Estás loquita amor, ahorita vuelvo – antes de irse se acercó a dejarle un tierno beso

Naya se encontraba con unos zapatos negros de taco y plataforma que hacían juego con su vestido negro con adornos rojos y su maquillaje extremadamente sexy que resaltaba sus labios. HeMo se quedaba para nada atrás, se había colocado un vestido azul eléctrico pegado al cuerpo y corto de un solo hombro y unos zapatos plateados. Las chicas definitivamente se habían arreglado como si fuesen a ir a la disco.

En la radio sonaba "I'm sexy and I know it", esto les había hecho recordar el capítulo que habían grabado con Ricky Martín y lo bien que se la habían pasado, aumentando así la euforia que sentían. Se dirigieron hacia el centro de la habitación y comenzaron a bailar de una forma muy coqueta, al fin y al cabo ellas eran sexys y definitivamente lo sabían. Las canciones pasaban, y la locura cada vez era mayor, brincaban como dos niñas por todo el cuarto, no paraban de tomar y bailar despreocupadamente, de rato en rato los besos robados aumentaban, la intensidad con la que estaban viviendo el momento era bastante, definitivamente era un momento que quedaría grabado en sus memorias, era mucho mejor que estar en una disco con mucha gente, era SU momento exclusivo para las dos y sin preocupación alguna de que algo lo dañara, podían ser ellas mismas y eso era en parte lo mejor de todo, odiaban tener que estar controlándose y escondiéndose de todo. Luego de un largo rato de diversión alocada, el alcohol en sus venas había aumentado considerablemente y por ende las cosas se comenzaban a poner "más calientes", ahora bailaban demasiado pegadas, no se lograba definir donde acababa y comenzaba el cuerpo de la otra, las palabras tiernas al oído aumentaban y los besos con urgencia también.

N: Amor, creo que debemos pasar a otro tipo de fiesta

H: Oh mi Dios, ¿la señorita Rivera me está haciendo una proposición indecorosa?

N: La señorita Rivera está siendo la chica que su chica quiere que sea

H: Me gusta, me gusta. Creo que la música ya no será necesaria para lo que se viene o quizás sí. ¿Cuánto ruido pretendes hacer amor? Jajaja – dijo esto haciendo sonrojar a la morena

N: Pretendo hacer un escándalo, será mejor que dejemos la música, no sabemos sí hay niños por aquí, qué vergüenza ¿te imaginas?

H: Creo que sus padres nos odiarían – dijo esto último comenzando un beso cargado de pasión y lujuria

La noche fue bastante larga y más la madrugada; el amor, la pasión y una gran cantidad de lindos sentimientos abundó en esa habitación.

A la mañana siguiente, las chicas se encontraban abrazadas como ya era costumbre, Naya fue la primera en levantarse y decidió pedir el desayuno, en un par de horas tenían que ir para el aeropuerto pero decidió dejar dormir a la rubia un rato más, mientras ella se bañaba. Al salir de ducharse se fijó que la cámara se encontraba sobre la mesita de noche y no se pudo resistir a tomarle una foto, se veía tan linda durmiendo pacíficamente y con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro. El flash despertó a la rubia e inmediatamente con su brazo buscó a la morena pero no dio con ella, obligándola así a abrir por completo los ojos y ponerse boca arriba para poder ver todo el cuarto con mayor claridad, tan pronto se volteó se encontró con una sonriente Naya que cargaba una cámara en sus manos.

H: Amor, ¿qué haces con esa cámara en las manos?

N: Admiro tu belleza

H: Ven acá, me gusta más cuando salimos las dos juntas en las fotos. Son más bellas.

Naya se acercó a la cama y Heather la envolvió en un abrazo mientras la morena hacía mil maniobras para poder tomar la foto.

H: Perfecta, las dos juntas somos perfectas. Sin ti soy tan solo una insignificante mortal

N: Qué cosas dices, tú no necesitas de mí para ser especial, para tener una luz propia que enceguece a cualquiera.

H: Entonces contigo simplemente soy algo fuera de este mundo, porque tú me haces bien, me haces mejor. Tú eres… tú, eres lo más importante que tengo y aunque volvamos a ese mundo de locos en L.A jamás permitiré que nada ni nadie nos separe.

N: Es una promesa – se acercó a besarla cuando en eso la puerta sonó – ya vengo, seguro es el desayuno.

H: Ok, me iré a bañar rápidamente.

Naya salió a abrir la puerta y se encontró con el mismo chico que le había llevado la comida el día que ocurrió el incidente del fotógrafo.

Ch: Señorita Rivera, le traigo el desayuno que pidió.

N: Pasa, déjalo al lado de la cama por favor

El chico hizo lo que se le había indicado y se fijó de todo el desastre que había en la habitación.

Ch: Veo que tuvieron una noche alocada eh!

N: Eso no es de tu incumbencia, retírate. Y no creas que he olvidado lo de la otra vez, si bien dije que no haría nada en contra tuyo, si llegan a salir esas fotos tú serás al primero que buscaré.

Ch: E-eh y-yo no no te-tengo la culpa de nada señorita.

N: Espero que así sea, sino ya sabes que te irá mal y si vuelves a ver al fotógrafo dile que se atenga a las consecuencias si publica cualquier cosa en contra mía

Naya cuidaba en todo momento no mencionar que Heather era su acompañante, no podía confiar en el chico ese, ya era malo que existieran fotos de ella en otro lado del mundo cuando ella debía estar en LA grabando, por cierto ¿qué sería de las Achele y de Ryan? Era muy raro que no las hayan llamado ya. En fin, en unas horas ya estarían volando de regreso a casa.

Ch: Claro pero no creo que lo vuelva a ver, con su permiso, me retiro

Naya cerró la puerta y al otro lado de esta se encontraba un chico muy nervioso que caminaba por el pasillo y se dirigía hacia otro cuarto. Tocó la puerta tan solo una vez y ahí estaba, el fotógrafo.

F: Pasa, ¿qué me puedes informar? ¿Viste quién más estaba en esa habitación?

Ch: No pude ver a nadie, la otra persona se encontraba en el baño cuando yo llegué

F: Lograste grabar algo interesante siquiera, pásame la grabadora

Ch: Nada, en ningún momento mencionó nada comprometedor pero si lanzó una amenaza, ya no puedo ayudarlo más, me da mucho miedo esa mujer, se ve que tiene dinero y no quiero verme envuelto en un escándalo, usted sabe que todo esto lo he hecho por necesidad y no porque le quiera hacer daño alguno.

F: Eres un cobarde, yo no le tengo miedo. Si consigo la noticia, así ella tenga mucho dinero no podrá hacer nada para evitar que yo venda la noticia y gané así mucho dinero.

Por otro lado en la suite, las chicas ya se encontraban tomando desayuno y alistando sus cosas para poder ir al aeropuerto y volver a casa.

La ronda de preguntas comenzó, la gente del público seguía enloquecida y todos querían preguntar…

N/A: Tengo muchas preguntas en la cabeza y pues bueno no sé cuáles poner así que haré esto de una forma diferente. Quiero que ustedes me dejen en sus RW qué preguntas les harían, necesito unas 15 en total, pueden dejar más de una y luego yo pues las incluiré en el siguiente capítulo en el que las Heya vuelven ya a LA y pues veremos como les va con Ryan :S jajaja

Espero y se animen a participar, me resulta divertido pensar que me tendré que poner en el lugar de las Achele para poder responderles *-*

**NO SE OLVIDEN QUE NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE Y TODO ES PRODUCTO DE MI IMAGINACIÓN.**

**DEJÉNME SABER QUÉ ES LO QUE USTEDES QUIEREN SABER O QUIEREN LEER.**

**UN BESOTE.**

**NUSTROS TWITTERS:**

**SHIINA94**

**CLAUDIACRAZY**


	23. STOP es un comunicado de Clau

Hola niñas espero que todas esten super bien yo aqui con ataque de alergia me siento super mal pero asi y todo la stoy pasando cool , extraño escribir kreo que hare una historia brittana =))) mientras que este por aqui estare hasta jun y todavia no puedo ver ningun cap de glee morire el internet que tengo en mi ksa es una pupu :( es muy lento pero ahi se va haciendo lo k se puede m tocara hasta junio ver los caps :'( les puedo decir que extraño mucho a lupee :(( extraño a alguien a quien joder jeje y espero que estes bien con lo de tu asma bueno ahi nos vemos y voy a leer los caps que ha puesto a ver que tal bye niñas hasta pronto :))


	24. ¿Cómo le respondemos?

¿Chicas y qué es lo que sigue para ustedes ahora? Esta declaración les puede traer grandes consecuencias – dijo el periodista.

L: Sabemos que no será simple pero afrontaremos lo que sea que se venga.

D: Juntas, ahora viviremos nuestro amor sin necesidad de ocultarnos de ustedes

L: Sí que nos hicieron difícil esto de mantenerlo en secreto. Nos deben una eh! – dijo la morena en un tono burlón.

Claro que sí, al menos por mi parte cuenten con todo mi apoyo, hacen una muy linda pareja.- respondió el periodista.

R1: Usted señorita la de blusa blanca.

Chicas, la pregunta del millón de dólares, ¿desde cuándo están juntas?

D: Es algo difícil de responder, digamos que estamos juntas desde siempre y desde nunca – Lea la mira algo extrañada- tranquila amor, ahorita lo explico – dijo la rubia en un susurro a la morena-.

Pues resulta que no sé cuando nos enamoramos exactamente pero sí sé que desde que nos vimos tuvimos una conexión especial. Lo que sentí al verla, ese escalofrío recorriendo todo mi cuerpo es algo que nunca olvidaré y que debo admitir me asustó, no sabía como afrontarlo, pero al parecer no lo hice muy mal ¿no les parece? – dijo todo esto dedicándole a la morena una mirada de amor de esas que derriten hasta al Polo Norte, mientras los fans gritaban alocadamente.

L: Hey! Ya entendí el desde siempre pero y el ¿desde nunca?

D: Pues el desde nunca es por culpa de ellos – dijo señalando a los periodista- disculpen muchachos, pero Dios, casi nunca podía estar tranquilamente en privado con ella sin que al día siguiente se hiciera todo un revuelo y acá mi querido representante – dijo esto último en un tono burlón- no me viniera a regañar por ende- así que desde nunca porque en realidad nunca hemos podido ser una pareja por completo.

Lea, ya escuchamos a Dianna pero para ti ¿desde cuándo estás enamorada de ella?

L: Mi respuesta no será tan filosófica, para eso la tenemos a ella – dijo la morena mientras le guiñaba el ojo a la rubia- la verdad creo que me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada de ella cuando Rachel y Quinn tuvieron una pelea fuerte y esta mujer lo único que sabía hacer era pedirme disculpas por lo mal que me tenía que tratar, eso fue y es hasta ahora algo tan tierno – dijo esto haciendo sonrojar a la rubia.

Las preguntas siguieron hasta que se escuchó la voz de una pequeña, ¿Qué hacía la pequeña ahí? ¿Cómo había entrado?

Los representantes dudaron por un minuto pero las chicas les dieron su aprobación y fue así como esta pequeña hizo la pregunta más resaltante y memorable de toda la noche.

Hola Quinn, hola Rachel- dijo la nena - Yo solo quiero decirles que me encanta como se ven juntas pero tengo una duda.

L: Hola pequeña, ¿cómo te llamas?

R: Rose, tengo 6 años y me encanta Glee.

D: Qué lindo nombre y qué bueno que te encante Glee. Dinos ¿cuál es tu pregunta?

R: La verdad es que no sé cómo es que tendrán bebés, porque en el colegio me están enseñando sobre eso pero entre hombre y mujer, estoy enredada – dijo inocentemente la pequeña castaña.

Las chicas se pusieron de todos los colores posibles al escuchar la pregunta, ¿qué le responderían?, era tan solo una niña, tenían que hablarle con las palabras adecuadas. De pronto se oyó la voz de una mujer.

Chicas, disculpen a Rose, insistió en venir ya que es súper fanática de ustedes y pues digamos que esta noticia la ha enredado un poquito pero tranquilas no tienen que responderle nada. Muchas felicitaciones por cierto.

D: Muchas gracias señora, espere, quiero responderle y espero no equivocarme al escoger mis palabras. Por cierto, es una madre de mente muy abierta ¿no?

Sra: El amor es el amor chicas, solo eso. Adelante explícale, pero por favor me disculparás si en algún momento te interrumpo, es aún una niña y no quiero que luego se complique toda.

D: Claro que sí, no hay problema alguno, como le digo trataré de usar las palabras correctas.

Bueno pequeña Rose, primero cuéntame qué te han enseñado en el colegio.

R: Pues ya sabes, un hombre y una mujer se juntan y sale un bebé. Se supone que el hombre tiene una semillita que luego la mujer hace crecer pero nunca me han mencionado sobre una mujer y una mujer.

D: Pues resulta pequeña que entre dos mujeres no se pueden tener hijos porque se necesita de esa semillita que tiene el hombre.

R: Entonces ¿ustedes jamás tendrán hijos?

La rubia dudo, era algo prematuro para ella el decir que formarían una familia cuando jamás lo había hablado con Lea. Claro que a ella le encantaba la idea, amaba a la morena con todo su ser pero formar una familia es una decisión de dos y no bastaba con que solo ella quisiera.

En esos momentos de silencio Lea se percató de la cara de confusión y de no saber qué responder que había puesto la rubia así que decidió intervenir.

L: Hey Rose, acá la rubia se quedó en su mundo, seguramente buscando las palabras correctas para responderte pero tranquila que yo ya las encontré, aunque sí que son escurridizas. Bueno pues, resulta que como bien te dijo Di, entre dos mujeres no podemos tener hijos pero existen dos opciones para que podamos tener hijos en un futuro, porque obvio que queremos formar una familia, ¿no es así rubia? Tierra llamando a Dianna.

D: ¿Quieres formar una familiar conmigo? – Dianna no salía del asombro, jamás pensó que la morena también lo deseara.

L: Por supuesto que sí, ya te dije que no te dejaría ir jamás por ende formaremos una familia con muchos niñitos y niñitas rubias correteando por ahí.

D: Oh mi Dios! Tendremos hijos – gritó la rubia mientras que el resto de personas se reía de la reacción de esta.- Disculpen chicos y chicas, Rose tápate los ojos por favor y de preferencia ustedes también que sino luego nos matan – dijo señalando a sus representantes- que debo hacer algo muy importante- la rubia no esperó más y se acercó a la morena para darle un beso demasiado profundo y cargado de ternura. Claro que quiero tener una familia contigo pero primero hablemos de matrimonio dijo entre susurros la rubia mientras le dejaba un pequeño beso y le guiñaba el ojo.

R: cof cof – se escuchó una pequeña tosecita en el fondo- Chicas aún no me responden cómo tendrán estos hijos.

D: Cierto, pues tenemos dos opciones o los adoptamos o conseguimos que alguien nos regale unas semillitas.

R: Ohhh comprendo, entonces tiene que ir a comprar semillitas muy pronto

L: Claro que sí.

R: Gracias por responderme chicas. Las quiero mucho.

Sra: Muchas gracias chicas, les repito, muchas felicidades.

L y D: Gracias a ustedes.

R2: Bueno jóvenes eso es todo, esperamos contar con su apoyo y pues nada, muchas gracias por asistir.

L: Muchas gracias a todos ustedes, son los mejores fans del mundo y ya saben eh – dijo señalando a los periodistas – nos deben una después de tanto acoso jajajaja

D: Son un amor de persona todos ustedes. Muchas gracias de verdad.

La conferencia terminó sin más problemas y todos comenzaron a retirarse, excepto por una pequeña castaña que se les acercó a pedirles un autógrafo y una foto.

Las chicas salieron de la mano, como una verdadera pareja, sin temerle al qué dirán, solo importaba que estaban juntas. Se dirigieron al departamento de la morena cada una en su carro.

Una vez dentro del departamento las chicas se pusieron a conversar.

D: Amor, ¿tendremos una familia enorme cierto?

L: Di qué más quisiera pero yo creo que será pequeña, nuestros trabajos no nos permitirá criar muchos niños.

D: Pero aunque sea un niño y una niña, de cada una – dijo haciendo puchero.

L: Lo que diga mi Lady, ¿qué te parece si nos ponemos a practicar como se hacen los bebés? – dijo con una sonrisa picarona.

D: Practicaremos todo lo que quede de día, quien quita y tenemos suerte- decía mientras se paraba del sofá y jalaba a Lea hacia el cuarto.

Las chicas estaban besándose pasionalmente y de pronto comenzó a sonar el celular de la rubia.

L: Di, no respondas.

El celular no paraba de sonar, la llamada se cortaba e inmediatamente volvía a sonar. La rubia no lograba "concentrarse"

D: Le tengo que contestar, con ese ruido no puedo hacer bebés contigo jajajaja

L: Aish está bien.

**D: Aló?**

**N: ¿Dónde se han metido? ¿Cómo es eso de que han dado una conferencia? Ahorita mismo vamos para tu departamento**

**D: STOP! ¿Dónde se han metido ustedes? No estoy en mi departamento, vénganse al de Lea. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.**

**N: Ok, ahorita salimos para allá.**

Las HeYa habían llegado tan solo hace una hora a Los Ángeles pero ya se habían medio enterado de todo ya que tan pronto pisaron suelo americano las llamadas de Ryan no cesaron hasta que le respondieron.

_Flashback_

_R: Naya Rivera, ¿dónde demonios te has metido? O debo decir SE HAN METIDO, ¿Heather está contigo cierto? _

_N: Este, sí hola Ryan ¿qué tal? ¿qué ha sido de tu vida?_

_R: No me vengas con bromitas, se desaparecen como si nada por dos días y esperan que no esté molesto?. Las quiero a las dos en mi oficina. Lo único que me falta es que ustedes estén saliendo también._

_N: ¿También? ¿Quiénes más están saliendo?_

_R: Larga historia, las quiero ahorita en mi oficina._

_N: Ya vamos para allá._

_-Llamada colgada-_

_H: Amor ¿qué pasó?_

_N: Pues nada del otro mundo, Ryan está molesta como lo suponíamos y pues tenemos que ir a su oficina ahorita._

_H: Vamos a dejar las cosas en mi departamento que está más cerca y nos queda de camino al estudio._

_N: Ok, vamos porque no quiero que se moleste más, además me dijo algo que me ha dejado pensando._

_H: ¿Qué te ha dicho?_

_N: imitando la voz de Ryan- "Lo único que me falta es que ustedes estén saliendo también"_

_H:Wooow ¿quiénes más estarán saliendo y encima Ryan lo sabe? Amor, ¿crees que deberíamos decirle sobre nosotras? – dijo mientras se señalaba._

_N: No lo sé, quizás en un futuro no muy lejano amor, debemos esperar a que por lo menos se le pase la cólera por nuestra desaparición._

_Las chicas salieron cada una por su cuenta, aún disfrazadas y se dirigieron al departamento de la rubia para poder dejar sus maletas y luego poder ir a ver a Ryan._

_Un "knok, knok" se escuchó y una voz del otro lado de la puerta se escuchó._

_R: Pase_

_Heather fue la primera en asomar su cabeza de una forma muy infantil y por encima se podía ver la de Naya, parecían dos niñas qué habían hecho una gran travesura y bue eso la verdad no se alejaba de la realidad._

_R: Pasen, cierren la puerta y siéntense._

_H: Antes que nada Ryan, todo esto es mi culpa, yo obligué a Naya a acompañarme- la morena puso cara de no entender nada._

_N: Hey! Hey! Que ya no soy una niña, te lo agradezco pero en tal caso la culpa es de las dos. OK?_

_R: Primero díganme dónde demonios han estado_

_N: Nos fuimos a Brasil, fue digamos que una locurita pero bue necesitábamos un descanso_

_R: Pues gracias a ese descanso van a tener que filmar día y noche porque solo faltan sus escenas y ya casi no nos queda tiempo._

_H: Claro no hay problema, ahorita mismo comenzaremos._

_R: Esperen un momento creo que primero deberían llamar a Lea y Dianna, posiblemente las van a necesitar. Tienen un par de horas libres pero luego las quiero aquí completamente concentradas ¿Está claro?_

_N: Clarísimo mi general – dijo Naya en tono burlón y despidiéndose al estilo militar, definitivamente esas mini vacaciones la habían relajado bastante- Pero antes dinos ¿qué es lo que ha sucedido? ¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que me dijiste de "Lo único que me falta es que ustedes estén saliendo también"?_

_R: La verdad es que las chicas decidieron dar una conferencia de prensa ahora temprano para declarar que están saliendo y no sé cómo les habrá ido porque tuve que estar coordinando todos los desbarajustes que han causado. Me imagino que todo ha salido bien porque las noticias malas son las primeras en llegar._

_H: Woow eso es impactante, ¿Ryan si estuviésemos saliendo, Naya y yo, te molestaría? – mientras decía esto la rubia Naya se ponía color papel, completamente blanca_

_R: Ya nada me sorprende. Este programa definitivamente es una fábrica de gays- dijo mientras se reía. ¿Pero no están, cierto chicas?_

_H: No, claro que no – dijo mientras miraba con duda a la morena._

_N: Si algún día llegásemos a estar, serás el primero en enterarte_

_R: Eso espero, son muy buenas amigas, no dudo de la química que existe entre ustedes dos._

_H: Adiós Ryan, nos vemos en una tres horas_

_R: Un par de horas he dicho- gritó el hombre mientras escuchaba unas risillas provenientes ya del otro lado de la puerta._

_Fin flashback_

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **_**Bueno chicas hasta aquí el cap, espero y les haya gustado. Clau les dejó una notica por lo que veo, por fin la loca esa tiene inter *-* y me puedo comunicar con ella por lo menos a través de correos.**

**Un besote y no se olviden de dejar sus reviews.**

**GLEE NO NOS PERTENECE, TODO ES PRODUCTO DE NUESTRA IMAGINACIÓN**

**NUESTROS TWITTERS:**

**SHIINA94**

**CLAUDIACRAZY**


	25. ¿En serio Ryan?

N: ¿En serio le dijeron al mundo de un día para otro sobre su relación? ¡Qué valientes!

H: ¿Amor cuándo lo vamos a hacer nosotras?

D: Chicas no saben el alivio que se siente, estoy segura que es preferible que le digan al mundo que HeYa aka Brittana existe.

L: Estoy completamente de acuerdo con mi corderito, estoy demasiado feliz. Mi vida empieza a partir de ahora.

N: Amor, creo que aún debemos esperar un poquito más. Pero te prometo que muy pronto.

H: Comienzo a creer que se te está pegando el papel de Santana y eso no me gusta, te diré que yo no soy tan paciente como Britt – dijo en un tono entre bromista y serio que espantó a Naya.

D: Uyuyuy esto no me suena muy bien latina, yo creo que o te pones las pilas o la rubia de acá se va a salir de quicio.

L: Opino lo mismo, ¿qué tanto tienen que esperar?

Naya al escuchar todos estos reclamos no se aguantó y le contestó a Lea con otra pregunta.

N: ¿Qué tanto tuvieron que esperar ustedes? Cada una tiene sus tiempos, no me parece justo que me estén presionando cuando yo no lo hice con ustedes y en cambio simplemente las apoyé.

H: Amorcito no te molestes, solo estamos bromeando un poco. Sabes que yo te esperaré todo lo que me quede de vida y nunca me arrepentiré de hacerlo- una vez terminado de decir esto, la rubia se acercó a la latina para dejarle un tierno beso en los labios pero eso no era suficiente para Naya, necesitaba sentirse segura del amor de HeMo así que profundizó rápidamente el beso.

L: cof, cof que todavía estamos aquí chicas y buee solo digo, están en mi departamento.

N: lo lamento – dijo la latina ya ruborizada de la vergüenza y del calor que comenzaba a aumentar en su cuerpo.

H: Bueno chicas, al parecer está todo bien, el fandom no se las comió vivas y no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí. Ryan nos dio un par de horas y creo que aún nos queda tiempo para hacer otro tipo de cosas – dijo la rubia brindándole una mirada sugerente a la latina, al parecer Naya no era a la única que se le había subido un poco la temperatura.

D: Puag, HeMo, no quiero detalles, simplemente váyanse a hacer sus cosas importantes – dijo esto último haciendo una señal de comillas con los dedos.

N: Agron, no te hagas la decente que estoy segura que tan pronto salgamos del departamento ustedes también se pondrán a hacer sus cosas – repitió la acción de la rubia haciendo la señal de comillas con sus dedos.

L: Cierto y las haremos una y dos y tres y perderemos la cuenta.

D: LEA! – dijo la rubia ruborizada

L: Amor es la verdad al fin y al cabo y ya que le hemos gritado nuestro amor al mundo que más da gritar un par de cosas más a nuestras amigas jajaja

N: Ok, yo tampoco quiero detalles par de cochinas adictas al sexo. Jajajja – dijo mientras les sacaba la lengua.

D: Un momento, sexo no, nosotras hacemos el amor pero en serio ya no quiero hablar de esto. Muero de la vergüenza.

H: Ya oí suficiente, yo iré a hacer mis cosas importantes. ¿Me acompañas amor? – dijo parándose del mueble y ofreciéndole su mano a la latina.

N: Claro que sí cariño, hasta luego chicas, un gusto enterarme de sus cosas íntimas jajaja y Dianna usa protección no vaya a ser que tanto "hacer el amor" termines embarazando a Lea jajajja

D: Calla Rivera, mejor largo – dijo en tono de broma pero a la vez un tanto avergonzada aún.

H: Adios chicas, las amo- les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada una y Naya hizo lo mismo.

Aún les quedaba media hora más de descanso a las HeYa así que decidieron ir a comer algo en una cafetería que quedaba cerca al estudio pero antes se detuvieron en un puesto de revistas para poder entretenerse.

Lo que vieron las dejó completamente asombradas, la portada de una de las revistas mostraba la foto que le habían tomado a Naya en la puerta de su habitación del hotel en Brasil y como titular habían puesto "La exitosa Naya Rivera deja sus obligaciones de Glee para irse a pasear por Brasil con una misteriosa acompañante" inmediatamente las chicas compraron la revista, tenían que saber que tanto habían publicado.

El artículo decía:

"_La famosa actriz, Naya Rivera, que interpreta el papel de Santana en la serie de Fox, Glee, fue vista en una de las suites de un costoso hotel pero lo más curioso era que no estaba sola, sino que estaba muy bien acompañada de una mujer al parecer de cabellera castaña pero se sospecha de que esta estuviese usando una peluca para poder ocultar su verdadera identidad, para ocultar que la persona que acompañaba a Naya era nada más y nada menos que su compañera de elenco y pareja amorosa en la serie Heather Morris. _

_Una de las dos noches que pasaron estas dos jóvenes en el hotel, hicieron un desastre completo en la habitación y pidieron mucho alcohol además de comida para la habitación, al día siguiente luego de conversar un rato con la señora de limpieza nos logramos enterar de que solo una de las dos camas con las que contaba la suite estaba desacomodada ¿Será que la relación de estas dos bellas chicas traspasó la pantalla? Saquen ustedes sus propias conclusiones y Naya Rivera si estás leyendo este artículo, debo decirte que no te tengo miedo, ya sé que me dijiste que me hundirías, quiero verte hacerlo" _

Las chicas terminaron de leer todo y no podían creer el cinismo que había tenido el periodista al dirigirse a Naya como si nada y por un medio tan público. Naya no se lograba controlar, tenía deseos de realmente acabar con él pero ahora no podía hacer nada porque si realmente le llegaba a hacer algo ella era la que terminaría saliendo perjudicada mientras el otro quedaba como la víctima. A Dios gracias en las fotos que habían publicado de ellas dos juntas siempre salían con las pelucas y lentes de sol así que no se podía comprobar nada.

Terminaron de tomar el café que habían pedido y se dirigieron de inmediato a la oficina de Ryan, eso no se podía quedar así pero no sabían qué era lo que podían hacer exactamente.

N: ¿Ryan has visto esto?

R: Hola, Naya que bueno que hayan vuelto puntualmente.

N: ¿Has visto esto? – repitió la morena

H: Disúlpala Ryan pero ¿has visto esto?

R: Ok, tres veces me han preguntado lo mismo, creo que debería de preocuparme. ¿Qué es lo que tanto debo haber visto?

Naya le entregó la revista y Ryan se quedó en silencio durante un largo tiempo.

R: ¿Así que de verdad sí tienen algo?

N: ¿En serio es lo primero que me vas a preguntar? ¿No deberías de estar preocupado por nuestras carreras o estar como loco tratando de que esto no se vuelva un escándalo y se salga todo de control?

R: Probablemente debería pero…

H. Pero…- dijo HeMo interviniendo abruptamente – vamo Ryan tenemos que hacer algo para que esto no nos afecte.

R: Ok, yo haré algo pero primero quiero que me confirmen si tienen o no algo que ver.

Las dos chicas se quedaron mirando durante un largo rato sin saber qué hacer o decir y justo cuando Naya iba a hablar Ryan se le adelantó.

R: Asumiré ese silencio y miradas como un sí. ¿Desde cuándo comenzó todo esto? En serio comienzo a creer que Glee se ha vuelto una fábrica de homosexuales y no tengo nada en contra de eso pero wooo quién lo diría.

HeMo no se atrevía a hablar, ella siempre había querido contar todo pero Naya era le que se negaba y tenía miedo a la reacción de los demás y de cómo repercutiría en ella así que había decidido permanecer callada y que sea la latina la que tomase la decisión de aceptar o negar todo.

N: Estee… lo que pasa es que… bueno…en realidad…

R: Naya al grano que me desesperas

Naya no estaba segura de lo que tenía que hacer, pero al ver la cara de emoción mezclada con melancolía o decepción de Heather supo que no podía seguir negando el amor que sentía por esa rubia y si el precio era su fama lo pagaría con tal de verla sonreír y tenerla a su lado siempre.

N: Ok, al grano. Estoy enamorada de Heather desde hace mucho y pues sí, tenemos una relación a escondidas. – la latina soltó todo tan rápido que podía pasar por un trabalenguas.

R: Comprendo, no sé por qué no me sorprende. Creo que ya los sospechaba desde hace mucho y por eso contraté a este periodista/fotógrafo/actor para que las siguiera en su "aventurilla" por Brasil.

H: ¿Cómo dijiste? Explícate Ryan Murphy inmediatamente.

R: Pues es una larga historia chicas pero digamos que cuando no aparecieron al día siguiente a grabar decidí averiguar donde estaban metidas y me di con la sorpresa de que se habían comprado unos boletos de avión a Brasil así que decidí mandar a este hombre a que las siguiera, no podía permitir que se metieran en problemas estando tan lejos.

N: Pero… ¿y este artículo? ¿por qué publicó esta nota? Sabes muy bien que nos perjudicará.

R: En realidad este artículo ayuda en el rating del programa, el fandom se aloca cuando salen fotos o comienzan a especular sobre su relación en la vida real así que a mí me conviene y pues creo que las ayuda a ustedes a tomar una decisión sobre seguir con su relación a escondidas o ya decírselo al mundo.

N: No estoy comprendiendo nada. No entiendo tú objetivo o que ganas con todo esto.

H: Yo la verdad tampoco estoy entendiendo nada, en serio explícate Ryan que esto parece a guion malo sacado de una película con pocos recursos.

R: En síntesis chicas, este artículo aumenta el rating del programa, no daña sus carreras porque en realidad las fotos no prueban mucho y nos trae el plus de que ustedes admitan su relación al menos ante mí.

N: Sí pero ¿no crees que fue algo arriesgado? ¿Que es algo arriesgado? No toda la gente que ve Glee sigue a las Brittana, simplemente esto es surreal, no puedo creer que te hayas metido en nuestras vidas privadas así como si nada.

H: Lo que dice Naya es muy cierto, no tenías ningún derecho a mandarnos a seguir y mucho menos a usar nuestras vidas privadas para tu beneficio aunque sí tengo que agradecerte porque por fin Naya se atreve a admitir nuestra relación – dice lo último y un rosado intenso se comienza a apoderar de sus mejillas.

R: Ok, chicas, tienen razón. Les pido unas disculpas pero en su momento me pareció algo que beneficiaría a todos. Además ya todos saben o por lo menos sospechan fuertemente que ustedes dos son más que amigas ¿así que para cuando la rueda de prensa a lo estilo Achele? – dijo esto último en un tono burlón.

N: Pronto, muy pronto, pero lo nuestro será especial y diferente. Inolvidable.

H: Claro que sí mi amor.

N/A Creo que este capítulo me quedó muy tirado de los pelos pero la verdad estoy buscando terminar con FF porque el tiempo ya casi no me da para seguir escribiéndolo. Dentro de poco comenzaré con uno nuevo así que comienza la cuenta regresiva con este. Un beso chicas y el próximo capítulo será la salida de las HeYa como pareja ante el mundo, y quizás ya solo queden unos 4 a 5 capítulos más que trataré de escribir lo más rápido posible.

**GLEE NO NOS PERTENECE, TODO ES PRODUCTO DE NUESTRA IMAGINACIÓN**

**NUESTROS TWITTERS:**

**SHIINA94**

**CLAUDIACRAZY**


	26. Ya es hora AMOR

R: Naya! ¿Me puedes explicar que es lo que estoy viendo en este momento en las noticias?

N: Al menos que creas que tengo algún poder especial como para leerte la mente o ver a través de ti no sé que rayos estarás viendo. – dijo en un tono burlón la latina.

R: Pues eres tú anunciando que hoy al mediodía todos los fans HeYa/Brittana que vivan en LA deberían venir a los estudio o cerca por lo menos porque les tienes una sorpresa.

N: ¿Y qué es lo que quieres que te explique? Yo entendí muy bien el mensaje – la ironía continuaba, la latina buscaba desquitarse un poquito por lo que Ryan les había hecho.

R: No juegues conmigo Rivera, explícame inmediatamente.

N: Ahhh no te gusta que hagan las cosas a tus espaldas ¿no? Jajaja simple Ryan, yo le dije a HeMo que nuestra presentación como pareja ante el mundo sería especial y pues así será.

R: ¿No me dirás más cierto?

N: Qué bueno que me conozcas tan bien porque es cierto, no te diré más. ¿Eres fan nuestro? Entonces has lo que dije en el anuncio. Love you Ryan, te dejo porque tengo que terminar de arreglar todo lo que va a pasar en un par de horas.

* * *

><p>N: ¿Amor, ya viste el anuncio en la tele? Ya sabes que especialmente tú, no puedes faltar y obvio que yo estaré a tu lado. Nos encontramos adentro y luego salimos juntas ¿ok?<p>

H: Claro que sí cariño, ¿no me puedes dar un adelanto de lo que será? ¿Por favor? – dijo la rubia a través del celular haciendo puchero a pesar de que la latina no la pudiera ver.

N: No amor, es una sorpresa y no hagas puchero que aunque no te puedo ver te conozco. Esta vez no me convencerás.

H: Que bueno que hayas dicho esta vez porque estoy segura que otras veces claro que sí lo haré. Dijo en un tono creído pero con ternura.

N: ¿Quién lo diría, la latina más sexy y dominante terminaría siendo dominada por un ángel?

H: Ya lo sabía amor, yo tengo el poder de esta relación.

N: Sí, pero no le digas a nadie ¿ya?

H: Está bien pero me debes una Rivera.

N: Todas las que quieras amor pero ya ya chau que tengo que ir a ver que todo salga bien. Te amo

* * *

><p>Naya estaba como loca de un lado para otro, el clima de Los Ángeles había cambiado de un momento a otro y eso estaba a punto de arruinar con su sorpresa, un globo aerostático no iba a resistir el fuente viento y más cargando una banderola TAN enorme, ella había prometido una sorpresa y tenía que cumplirla, por ella, por Heather y los fans.<p>

N: Piensa Naya, pieeeensa – ya tan solo le quedaban dos horas y eso la sacaba de quicio pero de pronto se le prendió "el foquito" – Dicen que el dinero mueve al mundo, vamos a ver cuán cierto es eso, al menos creo tener el suficiente para mover a la gente necesaria para llevar a cabo esto.

Una llamada, dos llamadas, pfff la tercera es la vencida ¿no? Y efectivamente así fue.

Sr: Srta. Rivera lo que nos está pidiendo es una locura, se ha dado cuenta que estamos a menos de dos horas del tiempo límite que usted nos da.

N: Lo sé, lo sé, les pagaré lo que me pidan, ¿tiene hij s? me tomaré todas las fotos con ellos y hasta les cantaré una canción pero tiene que poder hacerlo, es mi última opción señor Ruiz.

Sr: Esto le va a salir costoso además que sí tengo hijas y son sus fans, ¿comprende lo que le estoy diciendo?

N: No hay problema, ponga el precio y deme una cuenta en dónde depositarle el dinero, y sobre sus hijas dígales que me van a conocer y las llevaré a cenar algo, ¿le parece bien?

Sr: Perfecto la verdad, tome nota del número de cuenta y dícteme que es lo que quiere que ponga exactamente.

Todos los papeleos fueron llevados a cabo y al parecer nada podría impedir que ese día fuese espectacular, Naya no podía más con la felicidad que la embargaba y estaba demasiado ansiosa, sabía que ese era un paso enorme pero que quería dar al lado de Heather siempre.

* * *

><p>Las 12 en punto, toda la gente se encontraba amontonada cerca a los estudios, cuchicheando todos, nadie sabía de qué se trataba todo. Mientras los fans continuaban en las afueras Naya estaba adentro junto a sus compañeros y HeMo, todos le preguntaban de qué iba toda la cosa pero ella nada de querer decir; realmente le estaba costando demasiado aguantarse porque Heather le andaba poniendo caritas tiernas para persuadirla y eso era siempre su debilidad pero no, tenía que aguantar o arruinaría todo.<p>

Un celular comenzó a sonar y eso tan solo bastó para que la función comenzara.

N: Amor, ¿me harías el honor de acompañarme a afuera?

H: ¿Ya es hora de mi sorpresa?

N: Sí, te taparé los ojos con mi manos, yo te voy a guiar.

H: Pero….

N: Nada de peros, mi sorpresa, mis condiciones – le dijo mientras le dejaba un tierno beso en la mejilla y le tapaba los ojos.

H: Confío en ti, siempre lo haré, te amor Naya Rivera.

N: Y yo a ti mucho más, siempre juntas.

Todos: Naya ¿nosotros también podemos salir?

N: ¿En serio me están preguntando? Claro que sí y a ver cómo les queda el ojo a las Achele jajaja

R: Yo también iré, ay Rivera en qué líos nos meterás, no importa ya sabes que tienen todo mi apoyo al igual que las chicas – dijo mientras dirigía su mirada hacia Lea y Dianna.

Los chicos salieron, Naya y Heather adelante y ya toda la gente se encontraba gritando sus nombres, algunos incluso llorando. Sus compañeros de trabajo junto con Ryan se habían quedado boquiabiertos, todos sabían que había algo más entre ellas dos pero jamás pensaron que Naya, la "ruda" latina podría llegar a ser capaz de hacer esas cosas por Heather.

Naya le destapó los ojos a la rubia y lo que vio fue un globo dirigible enorme en el cielo en el que decía "Heather Morris do you wanna be my special person forever? MY LOVE". Heather se había quedado atónita, sabía que Naya planeaba algo grande pero jamás pensó que realmente haría su relación pública tan a lo grande literalmente, las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas y Naya se asustó.

N: Amor, ¿me equivoqué en algo? ¿Aún no estabas lista para esto? Por favor perdóname.

H: Cállate Rivera, esto es lo mejor que me ha podido pasar en mi vida, claro después del hecho de haberte conocido. Te amo, te amo, te amo demasiado. – terminando de decir estas palabras, la rubia de dio media vuelta y sorprendió a la latina con un beso muy tierno, de esos inolvidables.

* * *

><p>No me odien por la MEGA DEMORA, la universidad ha arruinado mi vida jajajaj #DramaQueen. Espero amen el cap así como yo lo amo, lo subo hasta aquí porque muero de ansias de leer lo que tengan para decir y así más tarde subo la continuación *-*<p>

**GLEE NO NOS PERTENECE, TODO ES PRODUCTO DE NUESTRA IMAGINACIÓN**

**NUESTROS TWITTERS:**

**SHIINA94**

**CLAUDIACRAZY**


	27. Un cuento de hadas

N: Me encuentro en un estado de ensoñación permanente desde que estoy con ella, nunca había sido tan feliz y todo ha valido la pena.

Periodista: Te seré sincero, yo siempre supe que ustedes tenían algo más que una bellísima amistad y adoro que me lo confirmen, definitivamente tienen todo mi apoyo, la prensa las ama, no duden que así como yo, todos las apoyarán. Pero tengo curiosidad, ¿por qué revelarlo ahora? ¿qué cambió?

H: ¿Cambiar? La verdad nada creo yo, yo siempre estuve lista para dar el paso, no me importa mucho el qué dirán pero esta es una decisión que se toma entre dos y si ella no estaba lista – haciendo referencia a la latina- pues yo tampoco lo estaba. Así que creo que esta pregunta se la deben de hacer a ella – dijo la rubia mientras volteaba a ver a su amada que se encontraba respondiendo a las preguntas de otro periodista.

Periodista 2: ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso para ustedes dos como pareja? ¿Vivirán juntas? ¿se casarán?

N: Bueno, supongo que antes que nada debo pedirle que sea mi enamorada oficialmente ¿no? – dijo un tanto nerviosa, la idea del matrimonio le encantaba pero pfff que le aterraba a la vez – ya luego se irán enterando de nuestras decisiones y espero poder seguir contando con su apoyo para ese entonces.

Periodista: No lo dudes rubia, ustedes son personas geniales que se han ganado el corazón del mundo y obviamente de la prensa. ¡Bien hecho eh! – se reía un rato la chica.

H: Me alegra mucho oír eso, me alegra que el mundo esté abriendo su mente, no dudo que más de uno nos dirán cosas feas, que si el amor solo es correcto entre hombre y mujer o cosas así pero el hecho de saber que nuestros fans nos apoyan, que ustedes nos apoyan y bueno, lo más importante, que nuestras familias y amigos lo hacen, nos da las fuerzas suficientes para seguir adelante.

Periodista 2: Naya, un placer como siempre poder tener unas cuantas palabras contigo.

N: El placer es todo mío, ya sabes cuánto me alegra que me entreviste gente así de amable como tú – estaba tan alegre que hasta beso en la mejilla le dejó al muchacho.

Periodista: Hey! Yo no me quejaría si tú también me dejas un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida – decía la chica mientras le indicaba a Heather que mirase hacia donde se encontraba la latina.

Heather: Al parecer mi amor anda muy alegre y yo igual, y ya que has sido una grandiosa entrevistadora, también te lo has ganado – decía mientras se acercaba a dejarle ese beso de agradecimiento.

Periodista: Woow "mi amor" eso ha sonado tan bien. Les deseo lo mejor chicas.

H: Se siente tan bien poder decirlo en voz alta y sin andar cuidándome de quién me oiga, ay qué felicidad, gracias por todo – la rubia pasó a retirarse, aún habían muchos periodistas más que estaban esperando por ellas, pero primero debía acercarse a su chica.

N: Rubia sexy ¿cómo te están tratando amor? ¿alguien a quien deba ir a pegarle?

H: jajaja calla, en realidad creo que debes hacer otra cosa – decía mientras se quedaba completamente perdida mirando los labios de la latina.

N: Creo que sé que es lo que quieres pero…¿estás segura? Digo, no es que yo no lo esté, sino que hay muchos periodistas y va a ser nuestra primera vez en público – un poco más y Naya comenzaría a tartamudear.

H: Sólo si tú quieres, claro está, yo no tengo ningún problema de besarte ahorita mismo, en realidad no será la primera vez que lo hago con público y cámaras.

N: ¿A sí? ¿Y cuándo fue la primera vez entonces?

H: Pues según yo, la primera vez que se besaron las Brittana, no estaba actuando y ¿tú?

N: Cierto – dijo en un susurro y acercó rápidamente sus labios a los de su chica, qué bien se sentía poder actuar con libertad, aunque igual la cantidad de flashes que escuchaba a su alrededor eran un tanto intimidante, pero ya nada importaba, Heather la tenía abrazada y eso le daba toda la seguridad necesaria para seguir disfrutando del momento.

El fandom entró en crisis al ver ese beso, después de la aparición de globo dirigible las chicas tuvieron que acercarse a responder muchas preguntas y sus fans nunca se movieron, se quedaron esperando a que las chicas se acercaran a saludarlos y si corrían con mucha suerte, cosa que así fue, poder presenciar ese beso entre ellas dos.

Definitivamente al día siguiente serían la portada de muchas revistas y periódicos, pero ya nada importaba estaban juntas y así iban a seguir, nada ni nadie las iba a separar. Una vez que se dejaron de besar, se dieron media vuelta y saludaron a los fans, definitivamente eso era mucho mejor que la actuación y aún así era como si estuviesen viviendo su propia película o cuento de hadas con final feliz.

H: ¿No estuvo nada mal verdad? – se acercó la rubia a susurrarle al oído, aumentando los nervios de Naya

N: Nada mal para ser la primera vez en público, lo repetiría pero no quiero dar un espectáculo, creo que es hora de acercarnos a los fans, firmar unos cuántos autógrafos, fotos, y luego a seguir con el trabajo sino Ryan me colgará definitivamente – le respondía la morena de la misma forma.

R: ¿Qué hablan tortolitas?

N y H: Ryan!

N: Pfff te dije que me iba a colgar, ya va Ryan, ya vamos, danos unos minutos más para dedicárselos a los fans y responder unas cuantas preguntas más. Por favor …. ¿Siií? – decía con carita de perrito mojado

R: Naya Rivera poniendo esa cara jajajaja solo por eso te daré el tiempo que mi pides, pero apúrense que el tiempo es oro!

H: Gracias Ryan, yo creo que los fans deberían conocer este lado tuyo y así no andarían tratando de quemarte la casa cada vez que sale un capítulo al aire de Glee y las escenas Brittana no son las que esperaban – hablaba en tono burlón la rubia – aunque ahora que ya todos saben sobre nuestra relación estoy segura que ya no se te hará tan difícil ponernos escenas "tiernas" ¿verdad?- decía mientras le guiñaba un ojo, se daba media vuelta y se dirigía hacia la latina que tan pronto había oído la respuesta de Ryan había corrido hacia los fans.

R: Ay rubia! Ya veremos, ¿quizás así me amen más no? Me crearé un twitter para interactuar más con ellos también, es hora de borrar mi mala reputación de ogro jajaja – gritó Ryan para que Heather lo escuchase

H: Aish, twitter, sabes que odio las redes sociales. – le respondió con otro grito – Hey amor, hola chicas.

Fans: Ahhhh! HeMo una foto por favor, firma mi cd, nono a mí, Nayaaa una foto, ¿desde cuándo están saliendo?, ¿Por qué nos han hecho sufrir tanto?, nosotras sabíamos que ustedes estaban, las queremos, saben que cuentan con nuestro apoyo, son mis ídolas – muchas fueron las frases de apoyo, preguntas, entre otras que recibieron las chicas por parte de los fans… pero definitivamente estaban disfrutando toda la situación.

Las cosas habían salido mejor de lo que Naya se esperaba, los fans estaban contentos, los periodistas las habían tratado muy bien, HeMo tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos que la hacían sentir completa e impedía que las dudas y el temor la invadieran, estaba completamente segura de que había hecho lo correcto. Ella estaba dispuesta a pagar lo que sea, así sea con su carrera, por ver a su amada de ojos color cielo así de feliz e ilusionada; pero aún faltaba algo, si bien es cierto le había pedido en público que fuese su novia y ella le había respondido con un sentido beso pero sentía la necesidad de repetir la acción pero esta vez de una forma más íntima, debía terminar de cubrir todos los detalles de la cena de esa noche. Ese día sería inolvidable para la rubia y claro está que para ella también.

**Sí, aún estamos vivas, no hemos muerto ni sido abducidas por los extraterrestres, aquí la continuación y espero que les encante, el próximo cap lo escribirá Clau…estoy segura de que ella tiene una vida con más tiempo que la mía porque siempre anda de floja jajajja…Besitos G.-**

**GLEE NO NOS PERTENECE, TODO ES PRODUCTO DE NUESTRA IMAGINACIÓN**

**NUESTROS TWITTERS:**

**SHIINA94**

**CLAUDIACRAZY**


	28. Muestras de afectos en publico

**Hola niñas de nuevo aquí sorry si no hemos actualizado es que hemos estado super ocupada yo con la escuela , exámenes , y otras cosas y la señora Guadalupe con su U y su pie malo e.e**

**Bueno este será un cap bien cortito ya que el próximo será el final**

Naya y Hemo se dirijian adentro de los estudios después de terminar de firmar autógrafos y dar algunas entrevistas a los periodistas .

N: nos ha hido mejor de lo que pensábamos verdad? – dijo entrando de mano con heather a los estudios

H: si nunca me imagine que nuestros fans y los periodistas reaccionaran de esa forma , es un sueño

N: sii ..

Y antes de que pudieran decir alguna otra palabra Dianna estaba sentada en la sala de espera con Lea .

D: veo que les fue de lo mejor

N: si Di , fue lo mejor

L: por fin podremos salir las 4 juntas , sin ningún tipo de preocupación

H: si , necesitaba ya tener un poco de libertad .

Ryan entraba a la sala sorprendiendo a todas

R: Bueno chicas muy bien todo , las felicito a las 4 espero que todo les marche bien , y por favor no me traigan problemas , se como son las 4 , - mirando fijamente a Naya – sobre todo tu - señalando a la misma

N: Que? Que hize?

R: hasta ahora nada pero no me vengas con alguna otra sorpresita ok?

N: ok ryan , a bueno entonces te debería decir que heather y yo hemos decidido tener un bebe- dijo en un tono un poco serio lo que asombro a las chicas

R: Que? – dijo con totalmente sorpendido

N: Como crees Ryan , bromita bromita solo fue una broma , un dia lo tendremos pero todavía no , asi que no te mueras antes de tiempo

R: muy graciosa señorita , ahora ya que terminaron sus cosas , vamos , a seguir grabando

Cada una de las chicas se dirigió hacia donde les correspondia grabar pero antes , Lea jalo a Dianna y le dio un beso muy tierno , el cual Dianna no se lo esperaba y al terminarlo se quedo sorprendida.

L: que paso? – dijo al notar el rostro sorpendido de la rubia

D: nada , solo que me tomastes desprevenida

L: supongo que no estas acostumbrada a nuestras muestras de amor en publico no?

D: creo que es eso

L: pues bueno vete adaptando porque ya sabes lo cariñosa que soy – dijo con un tono travieso

D: jajaja , creo que se me ha olvidado

L: no te preocupes por eso yo te lo recuerdo con mucho gusto

Y en menos de 2 segundos Lea se adueño de los labios de Dianna , esto fue un beso mas apasionado que el anterior , pero antes de que pudieran seguir , alguien las interrumpio …..

N: Lea apurate te toca hacer una escena conmigo – y antes de que regresara de donde vino – por cierto búsquense un cuarto dejen de hacer sus muestras cariñosas en publico .

L: ya voy Nay déjame me despido de mi hermosa novia

Naya salio de la sala en donde estaba Dianna y Lea

L: bueno me tengo que ir pero nos vemos en la noche va?

D: como digas mi amor

Y Lea se iva pero Dianna la jalo esta vez y le dijo

D: te amo – dijo en un susurro , muy cerca a su rostro

L: yo también y no sabes cuanto – y le dio un beso en la mejilla

**Bueno chicas espero que les haya gustado el cap estuvo corto pero bueno el próximo será el final espero que les haya gustado la historia espero pronto subir una nueva , cuídense**

**Nuestros twitters:**

** claudiacrazy**

** shiina94**


End file.
